


One Hundred Ways to Say I Love You

by themadmaiden



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Awkwardness, Bad Flirting, Banter, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Holding Hands, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Swing Dancing, pre-war america sucked, the Institute sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 66,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmaiden/pseuds/themadmaiden
Summary: A series of one-shots and stories for Nick Valentine and the Sole Survivor, Kim Nguyen.100 Different Ways to say I love you. A prompt a chapter.





	1. “Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts based on [this post](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you) on tumblr.
> 
> You know you’re off to a good start when your story is set in a place where driving isn’t really a thing that happens much. So first prompt and we’re going vaguely related. This may happen more then once. Thanks post apocalyptic world!

It was raining, cold and wet and slightly irradiated. The worst possible night to be stuck out in. At yet here she was, crouched in the doorway of the only building that seemed to have a roof on it in miles, trying to pick a lock that seemed to be determined to stay stuck purely out of spite at this point.

“Fuck.”

Kim stifled a yawn behind a curse as another bobby pin broke in her hands and she threw it to the ground. It wasn’t surprising though. Her hands were shaking slightly from the cold and she could feel her eyes trying to give up on her as well.

“Want to pull over and let me drive for a while there?”

The voice started her out of her sleepy cursing and she saw the illuminated yellow eyes of Nick Valentine poking out from his hat as he crouched down next to her. She didn’t even bother to point out that no one was driving anywhere, she was just too tired.

“I thought you were keeping watch.” She managed to reply in a voice she thought was awake sounding.

“I was until I noticed that you seemed to be having trouble with that door. Figured I’d come over and see what was holding us up.”

“Nothing, it’s fine.” She pulled out a new bobby pin and started again. She twisted it like she had done a million times before and slowly turned the screwdriver. She knew how to do this, she’d opened harder locks before.

A gust of wind seemed determined to prove her wrong and the force of it almost knocked her over.

The good news was that it didn’t, she managed to right herself before falling off the stairs, Nick grabbing her shoulder to keep her steady helped. The bad news was that her current bobby pin was now snapped in half.

“I’m going to break the door in.” She replied numbly as she picked up the broken pin and threw it behind her.

“Or you could let me have a go at it.”

Kim thought about it for a moment but reason finally managed to push its way through her tired brain. Her bobby pin supply was low and she was miserable out here.

“Fine. I’ll take watch.” She pushed the rest of the supplies over to him and got up to stretch. Yup her fingers were numb. She rubbed them against her arms to try and warm them up and get feeling back.

“You know, you are allowed to ask for help.” Nick stated as he started at the lock.

Kim didn’t reply as she looked through her rain streaked glasses at the sheets of rain falling on them. Nothing out there at the moment.

“I know.” Was her only reply and Nick nodded. They both knew she didn’t like to.

-

A few minutes later and the door was unlocked and they were inside the ruined house.

“I don’t see why they had such a strong lock for this stuff.” Kim muttered as she looked around the remains of the house. “It’s just the normal garbage every house around here seems to have.”

“Go see if there’s a bed left in this dump.” Nick replied, ignoring her complaints as he pushed something heavy in front of the door to give them some security. “You’re practically dead on your feet.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“You haven’t slept in nearly three days Kim.” His voice was serious so she sighed. It was probably true and the fact that she’d lost count, didn’t bode well for the facts.

“Fine.” She took a moment to clean the rain off her glasses and pull her soaking wet jacket off and lay it on the back of a chair to hopefully dry.

Upstairs she found three rooms, not all picked over, so at least there was something for tomorrow and while in one room, the single bed had been destroyed. The main room had a double that though, had certainly seen some better days, was sturdy enough for her to sit on.

-

“I found some blankets, not the nicest but they’ll do.” Nick came into the room and tossed them at her. “Figured you could use the warmth. No use getting in here for you to freeze to death on me.”

She grabbed some of them and tossed one back to him. “You’re wet too.”

“I’ll dry faster then you” He replied, though he caught the blanket thrown at him.

She rolled her eyes despite her urge to yawn again. “Take your wet jacket off, dry yourself off and just put the blanket on, Valentine.”

Her clothes under her jacket were wet, but not nearly as bad as the jacket had been, so after using a cloth to dry herself off as best she could she wrapped a blanket around herself and sat on the bed. She also tossed her hat to the side. She really was tired, everything felt so slow now that the frustration of trying to open the stupid door had worn off.

Nick meanwhile had at least taken his wet jacket off and hung it up to dry. The blanket was back on the bed though. Kim ignored it as she used the others to make something to sleep on. It didn’t take long as something good to sleep on these days had often been reduced to, can I pass out here and will nothing try to kill me?

She yawned again but took a moment to throw the blanket on the bed at her partner.

He hadn’t been paying attention and it hit his side.

“Hey watch it.” He glanced over at her as he grabbed it and tossed it back. “I thought I told you I didn’t need one.”

“Don’t care, I have enough. Dry yourself off and sit down. And take off that hat, it’s just as wet as your jacket was.”

“I-”

She watched his expression as he stalled. She knew he didn’t like taking his hat off but sometimes you had to make exceptions. Being soaking wet was one of them, synth or not.

“Nick it’s just the two of us.” Her voice was softer even as she folded her arms. “And I’m not going to sleep until I’m sure you’re not going to just stand around in a puddle for the rest of the night.”

That got a small smile from him. “Alright, alright. But you’re going to sleep after I do this.”

“Promise.”

He took his hat off and placed it near his jacket and then after a moments hesitation took the towel she then tossed over and made sure the rest of him was at least somewhat dry.

Kim waited until he finished and then tossed him the blanket again.

“What are you going to do for the night?”

He shrugged, then with a show of only somewhat real annoyance wrapped the blanket around his shoulders. “Look ridiculous?”

“You don’t look ridiculous.” She yawned again.

“Right and you’re not about to fall asleep on me.”

“Nick, I can’t fall asleep on you if you’re all the way over there.”

He snorted, amused at least. “You know what I meant.”

“At least sit down somewhere, we’ve been walking all day, and I’m not the only one who needs a break.”

“No, you need sleep, which you’re still not getting.”

“The moment my head hits this bed I’m going to sleep.” She yawned again. “But making sure you look after yourself is just as much my job, as you looking after me is yours. Partners remember?”

He seemed to want to argue that, but must have come to the conclusion that the longer he argued the longer she was going to stay awake. Instead he sighed and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Blanket still wrapped around his shoulders. He did look a bit absurd but also adorable so she spared him both comments.

Instead she lay down on her side. She yawned again and pushed up a blanket to use as a pillow.

As she started to fall asleep she was pleased to notice the quiet shift in the bed as Nick moved to actually sit on the bed rather then perch on the side. Half asleep she reached out and patted his arm.

“Don’t let me sleep the entire day tomorrow Nick.”

She heard a chuckle in response and a warmer hand took hers. “No promises sweetheart.”

It was the last thing she heard before she finally fell asleep.


	2. “It Reminded Me of You”

Nick took a look around the room. His partner, Kim was standing next to him waiting to hear his verdict. She had sounded serious when she’d dragged him over to her house and he’d started to worry until it turned out that she just wanted his opinion on her newly completed room. Which, yeah was a big deal for her if you thought about it. After all she was essentially restarting her life, gutting and rebuilding a house that must have a lot of memories. He just didn’t understand why she’d decided she needed his opinion on it.

“Well, what do you think?” She interrupted his thoughts as she elbowed him lightly.

“Ah....well. You know decorating isn’t my strong suit, sweetheart. Not sure what you’re expecting me to say.”

Kim rolled her eyes.

“I just want to know if you like it. I spent a lot of time getting it in order.”

He still didn’t get why this was important to her, but it seemed to be. So he took another look around the room looking at it closer.

-

The walls were a light off blue colour she’d managed to find in a paint store with silver dots like stars scattered around on the walls. It was a tidy room now that it was all patched up. A bed against the wall, a dresser, a few boxes under the bed. Shelving units here and there. There was even a desk with some notes and holotapes on it against another wall. Apparently she’d also expanded a wall a little into the former bathroom to give her more room, as the place still had space.

“It’s very....orderly?” He offered.

“It should be, took me ages to clean up. What about the wall colour? Do you like it? It isn’t too distracting is it?”

He paused and was about to ask why she was asking this and also distracting from what, when he got distracted himself. He’d seen Kim’s dresser but he hadn’t noticed that next to her desk there was a coat rack, with a familiar looking coat on it. He walked over.

“Is that?”

“Huh?” Kim must have been distracted herself, looking at the painted walls and she glanced over. “Oh yeah, it’s the trench coat Ellie gave me for joining up with you guys. I like to keep it there.”

“Oh.” He tried to keep his voice calm because this was clearly just a simple question he was going to ask. “Er, why didn’t you just stick it in the dresser with your other clothes? It’s not like you can wear it anymore.”

Too dangerous to wear out on missions with the heavy fire from laser riffles and gunfights and the like. She’d been sad, but practical about it, which he understood, even if a small part of him had been a bit disappointed. He’d been surprised she’d wanted to keep it at all really, but now this....

“What...oh I just like to keep it there....” She trailed off slightly then attempted to change the subject. “So you like the room?”

“Kim?”

“Nick?”

“You’re avoiding the question.” He crossed his arms and looked at her. She meanwhile just looked back at him as though he were the odd one. She seemed totally sure of herself, which tipped him off, especially when she started to speak quickly and firmly.

“Well actually _you_ are, since I did ask first and as this is my home-

He shook his head. “ Nice try. Don’t try to lawyer talk your way out of this one sweetheart.”

There was a pause and then Kim rolled her eyes. “Figures the one guy I partner up with is immune to lawyer bullshit. Do you know how many conversations I can get out of if I talk around the question?”

“Oh plenty I’m sure. Now, the coat?”

“I told you, I like keeping it there.” She folded her arms. “I mean, we don’t get to work together as much anymore so....well it reminded me of you, that’s all.”

Nick looked at her for a moment then shook his head. “You’re something else, aren’t you.”

“Hey I answered your question. Besides, you’re one of my best friends, why wouldn’t I miss you when you weren’t here.” She glanced away from him to look at the coat rack. “The coat reminds me we’re still a team, even if we’re not....together at the time....” She trailed off. “It’s silly I know, I can move it if it makes you uncomfort-”

“Doll, you’re overthinking things again.” Nick interrupted. “Just surprised you seem worried that we aren't always a team. Told you, you’re part of the agency now. Doesn’t matter where we are at the moment.”

“Oh.” She adjusted her glasses slightly. “Oh...good. Then I’ll keep it there.”

He frowned slightly. “This is your space, don’t go changing things around because...” He trailed off. “Is that why you were asking me why I liked the room? This is your room you know, not an office we share. You get to do whatever you want with it....” He fell silent again because she was smiling. He had the feeling he’d walked into something.

“Not quite, but close. So do you like the room?”

He sighed and looked around. He wasn’t going to get an answer until he gave one to that, was he. “Yeah I like it. Nice cheerful colour, got a good set up and plenty of light where you need it. Now, my question-”

“Good, we’ll move another bed in today.”

He paused. Opened his mouth and then closed it again. It took him a minute to process that. “What?”

And she was grinning now. “Well you do visit here a lot, but you never actually have a place to just sit down. A place that’s yours. I keep offering you a spot in one of the empty houses but you’re always going on about how you can’t just take away space from people who might need it more then you. And let's be honest Nick, you think _everyone_ needs it more then you.”

“Which is true.” He replied but she just continued as though she hadn't heard him.

“And the bunkhouse is for travelers or people who don’t have a set up residence here yet and you wander around a lot when we’re here, like you don’t belong. Which is wrong because you do.”

He didn’t reply to that and she just nodded.

“So it’s decided. When you come to visit or we stay over while working together, you’re my new roommate.” She was still smiling, he was still trying to figure out what she was thinking.

“I don’t sleep.”

Kim nodded solemnly. “I am aware of that fact.”

He managed to avoid cracking a smile at her tone as he was still confused. “Then why the bed?”

She shrugged. “Because you have one of your own in your office? I’ve seen you lay down to think or to go over case files? Because you’re my roommate now which means you get a bed as well? Pick one, I have many other answers. But this is my town, or at least I helped rebuild it. And in it, everyone has a place to stay. That includes you. If you want to pick another place, I understand and I’ll help you move stuff in. But it’s that or you’re stuck with me as a roommate, because I’m tired of watching you walk around here at night or just sit on bench inside the half built market or one of the abandoned houses like you have no place to go.”

Her voice had gone from casual to serious and she was looking straight at him.

“Kim...” He started. “I....really don’t need...”

“Don’t need, don't want or don’t think you should want? Anyway, you don’t have to stay in this room, there’s the living room and the cellar. But I just wanted to make sure you liked this one too since it’s where I’m sticking the beds.” She seemed to think something over for a moment. “Maybe I should have said housemates, that's probably more accurate.”

“That’s not what....” He paused and looked at her and then over to where her detective trench coat was hanging. It reminded her of him. Which is why she kept it out even though she didn’t wear it anymore. She noticed when he’d go for walks by himself in the dark and she seemed determined to give him a place to stay. And for whatever reason keep him close. Was that what partners did? His last one certainly hadn’t acted like this, but he’d been an adventurer who’d spent more time at the bar getting drunk than doing anything useful. This was different, Kim knew law, she cared about it. She also cared about people....a lot. So maybe...it made some sort of sense.

He cleared his throat awkwardly.

“...Alright then. I guess if you’re offering....”

She grinned. “Excellent. I’ve got a bed set up in the back, we can move that in. Like I said, the house is yours too now, it’s big enough for the three of us and it’s not like we’re here all the time. Codsworth mostly hangs around in the living room, I still have to build him his own room but he refused until I fixed my own room up.”

Nick had to chuckle at that. “Of course he did.” And of course she was making a room for her Mr. Handy. She would probably be insulted if anyone asked why she’d go to the trouble. Codsworth was family, he could practically hear her say.

Kim however was still speaking.

“...so go wherever you want... just maybe...uh” She glanced out the door, suddenly fumbling at her words. Expression shifting into something sad and he knew what she was trying to say. He could see the closed door across the hall from where they were standing. The one that only opened when Kim found something she hoped the son she might one day find, would like.

“Kim.” She glanced back over at him. And he nodded in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “It’s okay. That's yours.”

And her smile was one of relief and thanks for not having to explain herself. He decided to try and keep the smile there, offering one in return as he continued to talk. “Alrighty then, let’s go get that bed. Besides, I think we’ve been housemates for a while, you always steal my bed whenever you stay over at the office.”

That made her laugh and he felt better as the sadness and worry didn't return to her face.

“You made the offer first. See this is why I got an extra bed, can’t have you getting revenge.”

They walked out of the room discussing the finer points of stealing vs offering and then not taking the offer back. As he went out of the door he took another look back at the coat hanging up and smiled to himself. He wasn’t sure why, but he was glad she hadn’t just thrown it away in a dresser somewhere. Maybe, for some reason, he was just glad to know that she didn’t forget about him when he wasn’t there.


	3. “No, no, it’s my treat.”

Kim was sitting, or really slumped against a bench in Diamond City. It felt like ages since she'd sat down properly. Her face was sore and bandaged still from the fight with that ba- Kellogg and now she had a headache from strolling through the damn mercenary's memories. Ugh, and part of her actually felt sorry for him too which made her head hurt even more because the other half wanted to bring him back so she could kill him again more painfully. God, she just wanted the day to be over.

“Here, you look like you could use this.” Nick Valentine sat down next to her on the bench and passed her over a bowl of something. She straightened up with a sigh and took the still warm bowl from him.

“What is it?

“Noodles. Only thing you can get from Takahashi over there.” He pointed out the robot with the Chef’s hat on who was repeating his one phrase to another potential buyer.

Kim smiled a bit at that before examining the bowl in her hands. Well at least they still looked like noodles, unlike half the other food around these days. Now what they tasted like... well only one way to find out.

“Thanks Nick.”

-

After a few mouthfuls she paused and looked in the bowl again. “Wow, they actually taste like real noodles. This is amazing. I was starting to wonder if anything actually tasted like it’s supposed to around here.”

Nick chuckled. “I’ll take your word for it, but yeah the noodle stand is something of a Diamond City staple.”

“They don’t mind that Takahashi can only say one phrase?” She asked. "And is a robot?"

“Confused some people at first but the noodles won them over. Besides they’re not that expensive and it gives the locals a food to rally behind.”

She paused for a moment than glanced over at him.

“Rally behind?”

“Oh you know the usual tough guy attitude.” Nick smirked and nodded towards some of the residents walking past in baseball sweaters and jersey's.  “Trust me, stick around here long enough and you see a young man eating something else, you’re likely to hear one of his friend say somethin’ about how ‘a real Diamond city boy eats at the noodle stand.’”

Oh man, Kim was glad she didn’t have anything in her mouth at the moment because at that she just burst out laughing.

“Noodles are the tough guy food of the future?” She managed to get out between laughs.

“And you thought you’d seen everything.” Nick smirked.

“I take it back. Clearly the future has much wonder and confusion in store for me yet.” She managed to stop laughing a bit after that. Mostly because they were starting to draw looks and also because she was still hungry. The laughter had made her feel a lot better mentally though and she smiled as she went back to eating.

-

“Does he take the bowls back?” Kim asked after she finished. “Oh and how much do I owe you for them?”

“He takes them back when people remember, here I’ll take it over for you.” Nick took the bowl before Kim could get an answer to the second question. She waited while Nick made some short one sided small talk with the robot and put the bowl back on the counter.

“Ready to go?” He asked as he walked back to the bench.

“I will when you tell me how much I owe you for the noodles.” Kim replied, starting to dig in her bag.

He just waved a hand. “No, no they’re my treat.”

“Nick, you don’t have to do that.” She looked up at him from her bag. “I can pay my own way.”

“’Course you can, but what’s one bowl of noodles between friends.” He shrugged. “Besides, I’ve been working here for years now and it’s not like I need to buy much.”

She looked him over. He seemed sincere enough, so she pushed down her pride and closed the bag. “Okay, thanks again Nick.”

“Don’t mention it.” He waited till she got up. “Especially not to Piper, she’ll be asking for free noodles all the time if you do.”

Kim raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so the free noodles are just for me then?”

She kept her face still for a moment but smirked as Nick quickly cleared his throat in a way that was obviously an excuse to look away from her.

“Well you are still pretty new to the commonwealth....and last I heard you're trying to save caps...” Was what he seemed to go with, though without as much confidence as he normally did when making an argument. Kim had the distinct feeling that if he wasn’t a synth he’d be blushing.

Men. She chuckled.

“Never mind, thanks again though Nick. They were good.”

“Ah, you’re welcome." He rubbed the back of his neck, before looking over at her. "Let’s get out of here then.”

“Sounds like a plan.” She smiled and took him him by his arm. “Now come on, you said it yourself, we have to see Ellie before we head to Sanctuary.”

He nodded and two of them walked off.

-

Neither of them noticed a Diamond City guard in sunglasses off to the side trying very hard not to laugh. He shook his head and lowered his helmet back down.

“Oh god, Glory is never going to believe me.” He chuckled to himself before blending back in with the general crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter then the others, but also surprise cameo from our resident stalker...I mean intel expert! /no Kim has not met the Railroad yet. But they do know Nick.


	4. “Come here. Let me fix it.”

The first time Kim offers to help Nick fix his hand when he gets hurt, he declines with a smile and a quip and she lets him have his way. It makes sense after all. They don’t know each other that well and he seems to manage just fine by himself. It isn’t her call to make.

She doesn’t ask him again after that because she respects his apparent need to do it himself.

That is until they become partners. At this point she’s already started to notice some patterns. After all his habit of making jokes at his own expense isn’t exactly subtle. They are however less funny when you start to realize he means them.

What she also notices is how he’s very careful to not touch people much with his metal hand if he can help it. As though they’ll flinch back if he does. She wonders if this is from experience and if it is, she wonders....just idly mind you. If she could find these people and maybe show them that a human fist can be much more terrifying then a light touch on the shoulder from a metallic hand. She does not do this however as Nick would disapprove.....also she doesn't have any names.

So instead she continues to offer her assistance when he gets hurt. At first his responses are the same as always. “Don’t worry about it.” “I’ve got this.” “Don’t trouble yourself over me.”

Light remarks to downplay that anything is wrong at all. She wonders sometimes if he forgets she used to be a lawyer. She knows diversion tactics when she hears them.

As they travel together more however, she notices his responses tend to be less quick and light. More flustered and less confident, almost nervous. She almost stops asking then because she doesn’t want to make him feel that way around her.

She doesn’t though. She instead makes her answers lighter in order to let him have an out if he wants it. She pretends that it doesn’t bother her that he always takes it.

They continue like this for a while until the day they’re trying to clear ghouls and then some super mutants out of a potential settlement and things suddenly go pear shaped.

-

“Missile, get down!” Kim yells as the gunfire and explosions go off around them.

The once fairly simple job of expelling a few ghouls and then a few super mutants from Jamaica Plain has become a huge firefight as a passing group of raiders get drawn into it as well. Well armed raiders, probably going after the fabled treasure. Unfortunately they don’t seem to be picky about who they shoot and Kim and Nick find themselves dodging from all sides.

They manage to avoid the missile, but just barely as they jump down from the second story they’d been lurking in, to the one beneath.

Yup that was her ankle. Kim bites back a curse and grabs a stimpack, stabbing it in her leg. She can look at it later, right now they just need to survive.

Then she hears a familiar noise.

“Fucking hell they have a mini nuke.” She doesn’t bother to look, just grabs Nick and pulls him against the wall with her.

The nuke luckily goes far enough away that they’re not caught up in the blast. Someone was apparently aiming for the window they’d been crouching by and hadn’t had a chance to change their aim before firing when they’d moved.

“Damn that was close.” Nick has just finished reloading his gun as she lets go of his jacket.

“Too close. Did you see how many are left?” She takes the moment to reload her own gun, keeping an eye on the area in front of them.

“Well the ghouls seem to be down for the count now at least. Handful of mutants and raiders I’d say.”

“And at least two with a missile launcher and a mini nuke out there still.” She sighed and continued to look around. “Okay, let’s go this way, maybe we can circle around them without being seen.”

“Yeah and maybe they’ll take each other out while we’re at it.” Nick retorts, but he follows her as they stay low.

-

Despite Nick’s sarcasm, the raiders and the super mutants are just as willing to fight each other as fire on the two of them. So keeping their heads down they make their way around the fire fight as best they can. A nearby half ruined house gives them a better view as they crouch by a hole in the wall.

“Look there’s only a few left.” Kim keeps her voice quiet as she watched the two groups firing at each other.

“Got any grenades?”

“I wish. Used the last one I had getting us away from the ferals after the raiders joined the fun.”

“Figures.” Nick looks out as well. He looks back to see Kim pulling a gun off her back. “You sure that’s the best idea?”

“What, it’s the perfect place to snipe from.” Kim retorts, her other gun now hung on her side as she loads the sniper rifle.

“Also makes you more of a target. And they still have those large guns in case you forgot.”

“Which is why we need to take them out fast. You cover the exit in case any sneak up on us and I’ll go from here.” She looks at him. “I’ll move away every time I reload, promise.”

He doesn’t like her plan she can tell. Which is okay because she doesn’t like her plan that much either. Sniping is alright but tricky, especially when the other teams have things like missiles and mini nukes. Hey maybe they’ll run out of ammo though, or blow themselves up. That would be nice.

“Fine.” He eventually says. “But be careful.”

“You too Nick.” She nods and takes up position.

-

She manages to snipe a few raiders before someone notices what she’s doing and she has to dodge out of the way as bullets come flying through the hole in the wall. Luckily since she only targeted one side, the super mutants use the opening to fire at the raiders. She hears a missile launcher go and a large explosion, followed a smaller explosion that lead her to believe that the raider with the mini nuke has been taken out.

She glances out and sees the small mushroom cloud forming over on the raiders side That’s good at least. She leans back.

“Anything from down there?”

“Nothing. Now quit messing around and pay attention.”

He really must be worried. She reloads her gun and studies the situation again. Three raiders and four super mutants left.

She holds her breath and fires twice. Two super mutants hit the ground and are followed by a third that’s killed by a raider.

Leaning back from the hole Kim grins and reloads.

-

“Stop hiding.....” Kim mutters as the last of the raiders moves from cover to cover. Never giving her a clear shot. “Where are you going?”

“Probably looking for a way out.” Nick replies as he crouches near her, looking out.

“If there is one she should have taken it before her group died.” Kim mutters, still looking through the scope. “Oh wait....”

There she is, the woman is standing up and Kim lines up a shot.

“Shit.”

She takes the shot, but not before she realizes that the woman _had_ been going somewhere. She’d grabbed the missile launcher and while the sniper bullet hit her squarely and knocks her down, it’s too late to stop the missile from firing.

It heads straight for them, both of them moving to try and get out of the way.

-

Kim wakes up with ringing in her ears and everything hurts. This, she has learned is a good thing as it means that she’s still alive and not paralyzed. Still hurts like hell though. Looking around she attempts to get to her feet and then falls again. Yup her ankle is hurt and her arm is sore as hell. She uses her free hand to grab one of the stimpacks she has left and uses it on her arm.

It takes a moment but the pain slowly shifts into something she can deal with and the ringing fades away. She then carefully gets up, favouring her other foot as she moves over to grab her still intact bag and looks around the now even more trashed room.

“Nick?”

“Over here.” She moves to the noise and pushes some rubble, mostly the remains of a couch out of the way. Nick is sitting on the ground against a wall but at least he’s talking.

“Are you hurt? Wait, bad question. How bad is it?”

“I’ll be fine. Just need a stimpack and a moment to catch my breath.”

“Uh huh.” She tosses one over to him. She’d been surprised at first that he’d use them but apparently part of whatever sort of experiment he was, his words not hers, meant that he got some benefits from them. Or at least they stopped the pain. She watches him and notices he’s using his left hand.

“Is your right hand-”

He sighs and she can guess because it’s not moving.

“Rattled the screws out of place again.” He finally admits. “One might be missing too. So no, can’t really do much with it at the moment. Other then that though I’m fine. What about you?” A quick deflection but she answers anyway.

“Rolled my ankle I think but it’ll heal. Already used a stimpack on my arm. So I’m good. We should get your hand fixed though. Let me help you.”

“Ah...no that’s...that’s alright. I’ll...I’ll manage. You don’t have to...” He starts and while this is the part when normally she’d chuckle and offer him a way out, she decides that today’s recent near death experience has changed her mind.

“Nick. Come here and let me fix it.” Her voice is calm but firm and she can see the startled expression on his face as she doesn’t go through their usual routine.

“That’s...” He starts but then stops as she moves over and sits next to him, crossed legged, bag beside her.

“Nick. I want to help you.”

“I get that, but I can fix my own hand just fine. Plenty of practise over the years you know.” He’s defensive now, but she doesn’t care. She just looks at him.

“You know that isn’t the reason you never let me help.”

He doesn’t respond and she lets the silence wash over them for a moment before continuing.

“Nick, it doesn’t bother me.”

“What, that you have to patch me back together like I’m some kind of broken....machine? Or that I can’t even keep myself in one piece? Because it sure as hell bothers me.” He doesn’t hide the bitterness in his voice and she can see this hurts him more then the physical pain.

So she does what she can. Moving carefully she lifts her hand and cups his cheek. It’s tattered and synthetic skin, but it’s him. She feels him go still immediately.

“Nick. One, I know you’re not just a machine, no matter how many times you try to either tell me or joke about it and two, you do realize that all of us get hurt, or can’t keep ourselves together as you put it, on a regular basis. I’m pretty sure Curie’s appointed herself Cait’s personal medic at this point. It’s not just you.”

“That’s....not quite the same thing.” He manages to say.

“Why not? Sure your hand is made out of metal. It’s still _your_ hand, it’s still _you_. It’s still _important._ ” She stresses that last bit as she moves her hand away from his face.

There’s an expression that she’s not sure of for a moment before he shakes his head.

“Look I get what you’re trying to say-”

“No...” She interrupts him. “I don’t really think you do.”

She waits but he remains silent so she continues. “Nick, I want to help you because you’re my friend, my partner. I want to help you because you help me and think it’s normal. Well, I think helping you in any way is just as normal. And...I’m sorry if I’ve _ever_ made you think that I thought of you as just a machine, or as less of a person because I offered to help fix your hand. It’s just that I don’t like seeing you hurt and if there’s any way I can help, I want to.”

The silence continues and she looks away. Not really sure what else to say.

-

Then it breaks as she hears him chuckle and she looks back. He smiles slightly.

“Always manage to forget you have a way with words.” He says then glances down slightly. “Never really thought you thought less of me. Just....kinda worried you would....eventually I mean. Didn’t want to hurry the revelation up that’s all.”

She sighs and leans forward. “Well that day isn’t coming, alright? And me helping you fix up your hand certainly isn’t going to do anything to make it happen.”

“I...” He looks at her carefully as though trying to see through her. To what she doesn’t know. In the end however he sighs. “Well, nothing ventured....alright you can help.”

She smiles and rests a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you Nick.”

“I should be the one thanking you sweetheart.” He attempts a chuckle and a joke but it’s still a bit off.

“You know what I mean.” She replies, pulling some items out of her bag and she can feel him looking at her.

“Yeah....yeah I do.” His voice is quiet.

“Alright, now I’m going to have to move your hand. Tell me if anything hurts or if it feels off.”

“...Right.”

-

They work together, him telling her how each piece is supposed to fit together and what’s wrong, and her carefully placing the pieces back together and using his screwdriver to put them back into place. His hand is light and she’s careful with it, but she can feel how very still he is as she holds it. Like he expects her to drop it at any moment. Again she wishes she had a list of names she could pay a visit to, Cait has been teaching her some amazing punches, but she ignores those thoughts and focuses on fixing his hand.

In the end they’re almost finished when she realizes.

“You were right, there’s one missing.”

“Damn.” He’s able to move his arm now and he holds it up to get a closer look at his hand. “Yup. There’s one that should be right there. Going to have to find a replacement again if I want this thing working.”

“This happen a lot?” She asks as she leans over to drag something from where it had fallen in the explosion.

“Every so often, they’re small and hard to find if they fall out in the middle of a firefight.....what are you doing?”

She doesn’t look up from her work. “I’m getting you a screw.” She’s been paying attention to the size and shape of the screws she’s been working with and realizes where she’s seen a similar one.

“That’s your sniper rifle.”

“Yeah and it has a scope that I screwed on. It’s the same size and shape of yours, so it’s a perfect fit. Don’t worry.”

“I wasn’t-” He started and then stopped short. “I meant, you’re going to need that to use it properly.”

It was true, she sucked at using a sniper rifle without a scope. However she shrugged. “And you’re not going to need your hand?”

“No I mean yes but-” He sounds confused and she hates that he does.

“Nick it’s a scope. I can attach it again later. When we find a new screw. Your hand is more important and besides it’s not like this is my only gun.”

There’s a pause and he chuckles dryly again. “Why do I have the feeling that even if it was, you’d still do this.”

She grins and looks over at him. “Because you’re getting to know me better and you know I would?”

He looks away and she pats him on the leg. “Alright, guilt time’s over detective, let’s see that hand.”

There’s a sigh but she can hear the faint amusement in it and she feels lighter as he moves his hand over for her to work on.

-

It doesn’t take her long to get the last screw in place.

“Okay, now move your fingers, I want to make sure they’re all working.”

He does so and now there’s a small smile on his face. “Satisfied doc?”

And she is, because he said doctor, not mechanic. She wonders if he even realizes he’s done it. But she doesn’t bring it up and just nods with a smile of her own as she puts her things away in her bag. “I suppose. Now, that will be 25 caps.”

And that gets an actual laugh from him as he gets to his feet. “Nice try.”

“Hey I’m serious here-” She says getting up but then stumbles and just manages to sit down without falling too hard. “Damn, forgot the ankle. Okay one more time but slower.”

She notices Nick looking down at her. “What?”

He shakes his head and sits back down again. “Let’s see it.”

“My ankle? Uh, okay?” She rolls her pants leg up and her sock down. “It’s not that bad.”

“No but you should still wrap it up. Do you have any bandages?”

“I think so? Check the bag. It’s kinda out of my reach at the moment.” Which was true, it had gone forward as she’d gone back.

Nick pulled the bag over and dug through it.

“I think you have half the commonwealth in here sweetheart.”

“You always say that.” Kim rolled her eyes.

“Because it’s usually true. Here we go.” He pulled out a medkit and opened it up. “Good. Now hold still, I’ll wrap your ankle up.”

She was on the edge of saying it was fine, but then she noticed him looking at her. He’d trusted her and well, it wasn’t like she didn’t trust him, she was just....stubborn. That isn't fair though so she nods.

“Alright. Work away Doc.”

He chuckles at that but carefully starts to wrap up her ankle.

-

It doesn’t take too long and she’s pleased to notice he’s using both hands rather then trying to shy away the metal one. Maybe they’ve made some progress at least.

When it’s done, he helps her to her feet and waits for her to get her balance back before letting go. He also passes her bag and sniper rifle over to her so she doesn’t have to lean down.

“Thank you.” She smiles, putting them on her back. “I suppose since you helped me I can waive my doctors fee of 25 caps.”

“You are the soul of generosity doc.” Nick smirks and she laughs as she moves forward, carefully but able to walk now. He walks beside her and she notices he’s watching her, probably to make sure she doesn’t fall over again. Especially as they go down the stairs.

“That’s me alright. Now let’s get out of here before another group shows up looking for that damned treasure. I think we can tell Preston we might need to put this one on hold as a potential settlement for a while.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

They walk out of the house and down the street. Kim’s walk is slower but Nick keeps pace with her.

Every so often she’ll notice him glancing at his metal hand. She doesn’t know what he’s thinking but hopes it’s nothing bad. In the end she starts up a conversation on what the possible ‘treasure’ is, just so he’ll have something else to concentrate on. So she’ll have something else to concentrate on as well.

Besides, the day she gets the opportunity to argue that a mystery treasure _could_ possibly be a pile of rocks painted gold, with Nick and doesn't take it, is the day she’s bored with life. She certainly isn’t today.


	5. “I’ll walk you home.”

Kim, Nick had decided, had been spending far too much time with Deacon. She was developing a tendency to vanish now and again. He’d been looking for her for the last half hour and at this point he wasn’t even sure why he’d been looking for her in the first place. It hadn’t been anything important he was pretty sure. He’d probably just thought of something to tell her on the spur of the moment and assumed she’d be easy to find in the relatively small town of Sanctuary.

That certainly hadn’t been true.

She wasn’t in the bunkhouse, the market or any of the houses he’d poked around in. No one had seen her either. He was just starting to worry when he ran into Codsworth doing his rounds by the large tree near the end of the town.

-

“Hey Codsworth, you seen Kim anywhere?”

The Mr. Handy floated over to him.

“Ms. Kim, Detective Valentine? Why I do believe she said she was going for a walk.”

“When was that?”

The robot seemed to think it over. “Perhaps two hours ago. She did mention that she would be out for a while though....what where her exact words. Oh dear, let me think.” There was a short pause. “Ah right. She said she was just going outside and may be some time.”

“Weird way to put it.” Nick remarked after a moment.

“Oh well, you know mum.” Codsworth seemed to wave one of his robotic arms in a show of resigned acceptance of the woman’s odd ways.

“I don’t suppose she said where she went, besides outside I mean.”

“No, but I did see her walking over that way. Towards the old vault and well...”

There was a long pause. There was the vault and then close to it there was a makeshift graveyard as Kim had refused to leave the bodies of her former neighbours and husband inside their cryo chambers forever.

“I see. Maybe I’ll go check up on her then. See if she’s still there.”

“Would you?” Codsworth’s voice was hopeful. “I was going to ask you, if she wasn’t back in another hour or so I mean. I know mum likes to be alone at times but....well I do worry when she’s gone this long.”

Nick had to smile at that.

“Don’t worry Codsworth. I’m sure she’s fine. Probably just lost track of time but I’ll go take a look.”

Codsworth voice cheered up. “Jolly good. I knew you could be relied on Detective Valentine. You’re always a dependable chap and I know Ms. Kim appreciates that about you as well.”

“Ah thanks Codsworth.” Nick nodded, not really sure what else to say. “You too. Now I’d better get going.”

-

Talking with Codsworth was always a bit odd, even for him. Most robots didn’t display so much personality this long after the war. However it was a pleasant personality and his loyalty to Kim, was absolute. Kim had told him once that she almost cried when Codsworth had tentatively asked if she considered him family. She did of course and apparently the robot had been overjoyed. It was sweet really. And honestly if you needed information about Kim, Codsworth was probably the best one to go to. He made a note to start there first the next time he was looking for Kim. It might have saved him half an hour and an annoying conversation with MacCready if he’d done that this time.

The path up to the graveyard and vault had been cleared and repaired. The bridge rebuilt with fresh wood so it was easier to walk across now and the skeletons buried in the new graveyard. He was a bit surprised when stopping at said graveyard and looking around, that Kim wasn't there. However it was empty, only wooden markers and a few birds around. So instead he kept walking up the path to the vault and that's where he found her. Sitting cross legged in the centre of the vaults entrance, staring up at the sky ahead of her. As he got closer he could see she had her head propped up by her arms

He waited a moment before speaking up.

“Mind if I join you?”

Kim didn’t jump but she did jolt out of whatever daze she’d been in to not notice him walking over. “Jesus Nick, where did you come from?”

“The path over there. Same as you I’d suppose. Sorry to startle you though. Didn’t realize you were so lost in thought.”

Kim just waved a hand and put her head back on her other one. “It’s fine. Take a seat. I’m just sitting out here enjoying the view.”

He looked forward as he sat down. There didn’t seem to be anything special about the view in front of them but Kim had fallen silent again.

“You’ve been up here a while?”

Kim shrugged. “Probably.”

“Don’t you have a clock on that pip-boy of yours?”

“Yeah, didn’t really check when I sat down though. Maybe an hour...”

He didn’t like her tone, she was distracted and still staring ahead.

“Codsworth said at least two hours.”

“Oh.”

-

There was another pause and Nick debated how to broach the subject. Instead of asking outright he went with his previous question.

“So what’s the deal with the view? Looks like most views around here to me. Something special about it?”

Kim was silent for a moment and he wasn’t sure she was going to answer until she nodded.

“I never told you how close we were.” She started, eyes still fixed ahead of them. “To not getting into this vault.”

“You mentioned you got signed up on the day the bombs fell.” Nick mentioned and she nodded.

“Yeah, Ethan filled out the paperwork that morning. It was maybe half an hour later that the sirens started to go off. But....we ran, and ran and we were on this platform and it was starting to go down and...” She pointed off in front of her. “I saw it. A giant mushroom cloud growing in the distance. We barely got underground before the blast hit above us.”

“Christ....Kim I...”

She chuckled. “It’s kind of funny, even as we were running part of me didn’t really believe it was happening. I mean I’d been in so many drills my entire life, part of me felt like this was just another one of those. Even with the man reporting on the tv.” She paused for a moment. “And then I saw that cloud and everything....everything just clicked into place.”

She fell silent again and this time Nick spoke up.

“Must have been a hell of a fright.” An understatement maybe.

“It was. I was terrified but at the same time. I was almost relieved.” Kim stared forward. “I grew up being told over and over that we could die any day but also that everything was fine. They told us all this and then expected us to live normal lives....I’m pretty sure that’s why so many of us were so messed up. We had a sword of Damocles hanging over our heads and we got two stories that didn’t add up. And then all the other stuff of course.”

She vaguely waved a hand again. “But when I saw that mushroom cloud I realized it had finally happened. It was over. No more waiting, no more drills, no more fear because the worst had finally come true. The world was ending and that cloud was the messenger of its destruction. It....was almost as beautiful as it was terrifying.”

There was another pause and then Kim shook her head, breaking herself out of her daze. “Sorry, that probably sounds nuts. I-”

“No....no that sounds about right.” Nick replied glancing over at her.

“Oh right....did pre-war Nick...” She started slowly, he knew she didn’t like to talk about the human Nick as she worried that would make him feel less human. That’s the sort of person she was. But sometimes you had to push aside certain hangups when your friend was acting odd. Besides, with her he didn’t really have the worry that talking about it would make him feel less of a person.

“He liked to ignore it and focus on his work.” Nick replied after a moments thought. “Couldn’t escape it though. I remember drills at the police station. People reading the news and half the station trying to ignore it, or trying to listen in. That’s on top of the usual police work and the tense atmosphere. I’m sure you’re not the only one who felt a bit relived when it finally happened. Waiting....in that kind of atmosphere I...he saw a few people break under the strain of it.”

She nodded. “Me too.”

-

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer before Nick brought up another question.

“So what brought this up?”

“I wanted to see where I’d seen the cloud that day. I suppose I just got caught up in memories. Or really that one memory.” She sighed. “I didn’t mean to spend so much time in my own thoughts though. Guess I got trapped.”

“Sounds like a sticky memory alright.” Nick replied. “Codsworth was about to send me looking for you though, so maybe next time...”

“I don’t think there'll be a next time.” Kin interrupted quietly. “It’s probably not a good idea for me to come out here by myself. I might just sit here for hours.”

Nick nodded. “Well I’ll keep that in mind. Now I think you need a distraction and a change of scenery.” He got up and offered her a hand. “Come on. I’ll walk you home.”

She looked at him and then smiled and took his hand, getting up slowly. After sitting for so long he was sure she was stiff. He let go of her hand as she stretched her arms. She looked at him though.

“Why were you looking for me anyway? You said Codsworth was _about_ to send you looking for me.”

He smiled, of course she’d catch that.

“Don’t recall. Got distracted when I couldn’t find you in town. If I remember I’ll be sure to tell you.”

That made her smile, an actual one that reached her eyes. “This is why you need to write things down Valentine.”

“Yeah, so you and Ellie keep telling me. Doesn’t matter, if it’s important I’ll remember it.”

She nodded and then after finishing her stretches she started to walk back with him.

-

“Thanks for looking for me though.” Kim spoke up as they crossed the bridge. “I...probably would have spent a few more hours there if you hadn’t found me.”

He frowned slightly, though didn’t let her see it. “I’ll have to keep a better eye on you from now on. Can’t have you wandering off getting lost in memories.”

“No...” Her voice was quiet. “That’s never good.”

And the way she said that made him want to take her arm and pull her closer to him. So he made a mental note, one that he wouldn’t forget, to actually keep a closer eye on her. Newly gained vanishing skills or not. He knew what being lost in memories was like and while they weren’t even his, it didn’t stop it from being unpleasant. From what she had been saying, he doubted hers were much better.

Instead he just replied lightly. “Well let’s find Codsworth then. I’m sure he’ll be able to cheer you up.”

Kim smiled. “What, you aren’t up for the job?”

He chuckled. “Never said I wasn’t sweetheart but I think you need something to eat and trust me, you don’t want to try my cooking.”

She laughed at that and he smiled as she started to quiz him about any attempts he’d made at cooking. He was hoping she’d pick up that topic. It was lighthearted and hopefully a good enough distraction till they reached her home, also known as the one he stayed in while he was in town. Some people might say that made it his home as well, but he still didn’t feel that was the right word. He brushed aside the thought though and continued to tell Kim about a time when Ellie had attempted to teach him how to make mirelurk cakes. The key word was try.

-

By the time they’d reached the house, Kim was laughing and teasing him. He teased her right back as they went into the house. He may have been smiling and laughing because she was formally banning him from the stove, but he was also smiling because of the changes he’d seen since he’d first found her sitting there alone staring at the sky and now. The numbness of her expression and voice were gone, replaced with a real smile and an amused hint in her voice. Eyes were lively behind her glasses and she waved her hands while she talked to him, animated and amused.

She was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus points to anyone who knows the quote Kim gave to Codsworth about going outside.


	6. “Have a good day at work.”

“You know.” Nick Valentine looked up from his newspaper as Kim took another turn around the office. “You’re going to wear a hole right through my floor if you keep this up.”

Kim paused for a moment to look down at the floor.

“No, I’m not. This is tough wood, could last for decades, probably has.”

“And now you’re being literal.” Nick folded the paper and put it on his desk. “Take a seat, you’re not going to get any less stressed by walking around in a circle.”

“I would have you know-” Kim started in a tone he knew as her, let me distract you so I don’t have to talk about this voice. He should know he had one himself, his was just more dry humour and less formal lawyer talk.

“Don’t even try it.”

Kim sighed and then slumped down in a nearby chair. It was just the two of them in the office at the moment which meant he didn’t have Ellie to try and help him with this. A shame as he wasn’t as good with emotional stuff as she was. However this _was_ Kim.

“What are you worrying about this time?” He asked when she didn’t say anything.

“Oh just the usual, you know. Breaking my cover. Failing to hide my expressions. Getting caught doing something wrong. Resisting both the urge to punch half the scientists, and the urge to try to persuade the other half that what they’re doing is wrong.” She sighed. “I don’t know what’s worse to see there. The ones that are totally lost or the one that with just a little push, I think I could have seeing reason.”

She always had those fears but she wasn’t always this worried. He tried to sound casual as he asked. “What are your plans there today?”

“Have to talk to...” She paused and he knew who she meant exactly. Call the bastard running the place her son or Shaun, or his nearly as heart wrenching title ‘father'? What a fun choice. “...talk to my son about that today. I’m not sure. He wanted to get me settled in first before he sent me on one of his little tasks.”

There is was. “So you don’t know what you’ll be doing.”

“No!” Kim took a deep breath after that. “Sorry....I... Just, what if it’s really bad. Like what if-”

“Kim.” Nick interrupted her firmly and she looked over at him. “You can’t start making up worse case scenario’s all morning. With the imagination you’ve got, you’ll drive yourself insane.”

“I know...I.” Kim sighed and rubbed her eyes under her glasses. “I can handle this. If it’s anything too bad, I’ll....I’ll improvise. I can do that.”

She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself of that, Nick however had seen her improving. He chuckled. “Sweetheart what you call improving most people would need a script for. You’ve got this.”

“Thanks.....at least some parts of being a lawyer are coming in handy.” She muttered that last bit to herself. He knew she hated her old job, or at least the part she was forced to play in the corrupted pre-war court system.

“Exactly, just think of it as another job. I mean it’s not like you pick up enough of those in your spare time, do you” That got a chuckle out of her which made him smile. “I mean really, General, Agent, Detective’s partner, Wandering Do-Gooder and whatever else I’m sure you haven’t mentioned yet. Might as well add spy to the list.”

Kim laughed. “Wandering Do-Gooder?”

“Sounded better in my head.” He smirked as she shook her head.

“Well your head needs a better sounding board. Besides, you’re one to talk, you do the same thing and if you get to call it detective work then so do I.”

“I don’t wander as much as you.”

He regretted saying that the moment he saw her grin. “Oh so it’s the wandering part that’s wrong. Alright ...Detective Do-Gooder. See sounds even better.”

“It’s almost as bad as the Silver Shroud.” He chuckled as her eyes went wide with mock horror.

“Hey! What did I say about insulting the Silver Shroud within earshot?”

“I don’t know, I was distracted because you kept doing that silly voic-”

“ **No one mocks the Silver Shroud!** ” Kim interrupted with her favourite impression. “ **Not even her trusty sidekick, Detective Do-Gooder!** ”

“I must have missed that episode.” Nick rolled his eyes but was pleased to see Kim still smiling.

“Must have been comics only.” Kim replied with a shrug as she sat back down, having gotten up dramatically to do her impression.

“Must have.” Nick picked up his paper again and shook it open.

-

There was quiet for a few minutes before Kim spoke up again, still sounding amused. “Or maybe I should be calling you the _Distracting_ Detective.”

He blinked but didn’t look up. “Why?”

She sounded amused. “Because you distract me.”

He glanced up at that, probably a bit too quickly. “What?” The tone was a bit off but he could almost swear...

“Don’t ‘what’ me, Valentine. You know what I mean.” She was watching him.

“Uh-” He had no idea where she was going with this, well he had ideas, he was just pretty sure they were wrong.

-

Kim meanwhile seemed to have given up on waiting. He was a bit distracted so he didn’t notice she pulled herself quickly into a confident pose.

“You know, every time I get worried, or nervous. You find some way to make me laugh or distract myself so I don’t end up thinking myself into a panic.”

He nodded, right, that’s.....that's...what he was thinking she meant....right. “Someone’s got to.” He replied. Hoping he managed to pull off the light tone.

Kim nodded quickly and got up. “Thanks for that. But....I’d....better get going though. Don’t want to hold up....well you know...”

He nodded and then attempted a smile. “Have a good day at work.”

She smiled and waved at him as she left the office, pulling her hat on as she went.

After she closed the door, Nick rubbed his forehead and muttered to himself, paper now forgotten. “Of course she didn’t mean it like that, idiot....”

-

Outside the office Kim was rubbing her forehead as well, muttering to herself as she started to walk out of the city before she had a great idea like hitting her head against a wall a few times. “Ugh, stupid....stupid. Distracting? How did I even _think_ that would work.” She sighed as she walked quickly through up towards the gate of the city. “This is why I hate flirting. I **suck** at it.”

Still at least he’d been right about her improvisation. She had a different but honest, answer ready to go in barely a minute. That was good. Now she just had to either figure out how to flirt better or _never_ do it again.

Kim thought this over as she walked out into the Boston commons to find a hidden place to teleport from. She leaned against a wall for a moment to think. Nope, still wanted to hit her head against the wall. Why was this so hard? She was a lawyer...had been a lawyer, she was good with words for the love of....

“Ugh, maybe I can find a third option.” She sighed and brought her pip-boy up. “Or a fourth. Considering how bad I am at this.”

After work though. She took another moment to pull herself back into her confident pose and courtroom face with a smile before pressing the buttons to teleport her. Right, just another day at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kim is really bad at flirting when she has to start it and isn't just batting back a comment or a quip.
> 
> Like so bad.


	7. “I dreamt about you last night.”

The group was gathered eating breakfast at a large table in one of the newer buildings in Sanctuary. Well most of them were eating breakfast. Codsworth was going back and forth making coffee, while Dogmeat sat near the end of the table waiting for anyone to look the other way or drop some food. Nick, not needing food just stood close but off to the side smoking. Mostly he was there for the entertainment.

He liked watching the group interact. Honestly at first he hadn’t thought they’d all survive living in the same settlement for a week, let alone months. But somehow over time, most of them were on friendly terms. Or at least on, not actually acting on any of the threats they made and keeping the insults down from medium to low sarcasm, terms. Even the Courser from the Institute, the few times Kim brought him by was....polite, though unnerving. Luckily he wasn't here this morning.

At the table Hancock, Piper and MacCready were getting into a discussion/argument about some of their weirdest dreams and which one was the strangest. They’d soon roped in Cait and Preston. Nick had chuckled when someone groaned as Deacon joined in uninvited. That just left Strong, Curie and Kim. The first two were paying attention while Kim oddly, was just eating quietly.

-

“How do we know if that’s even true!” MacCready protested as Deacon finished his story. “You could have just made that up.”

“What, so you can have a dream about a giant robot that shoots bombs from its eyes, but I can’t have a dream about deathclaws dancing ballet on top of the Brotherhood of Steel's blip, in costume? That hurts man.” Deacon protested, his grin giving away nothing.

“Mine still tops that.” Hancock scoffed.

“Please, you were high as a kite.” Cait rolled her eyes. “You said so yourself. You were probably just hallucinating.”

“What, that doesn’t count? Since when?”

“Strong have dream about crushing humans.” Strong offered.

“Yeah that’s original.” MacCready muttered.

“Only instead of blood, humans were filled with stuffed bears.”

The chatter at the table suddenly stopped.

-

“Ooookay. Well maybe that is a little strange.” Deacon started.

“Stuffed bears started to talk to Strong-”

“Okay enough super mutant nightmares....Um Blue!” Piper was glancing around. “Uh, your weirdest dream. Go!...please!”

“ _Save us from the teddy bears._ ” Deacon mock whispered over to her.

Kim glanced up, as though she'd only been half listening. “Oh uh....right. My dreams....They’re pretty boring really-”

“Booo.” Cait threw a piece of cooked brahmin meat at her that was clearly aimed to miss. “You’re just trying to avoid the question.” Dogmeat jumped up to grab the meat and Kim chuckled and patted his head as he landed.

“You said weird dreams.” Kim shrugged and ate some of her food. “I’m still getting the usual ones. You know, teeth falling out. Wake up and everything’s upside down.”

“Is that last one normal?” Preston frowned. “I had one where everything was upside down and underwater once.”

“Why are your teeth falling out...oh! Is is because you are upside down?” Curie managed to get a question in finally. Kim smiled and shook her head.

“Two different dreams Curie but it’s a common one. So nothing too strange. You guys are going to have to top Strong’s talking teddy bears by yourselves.”

“Hey Ex-nay on the eddy-bear ay-” Deacon muttered. Kim just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey what about you Nickie?” Piper called while Kim whispered to Deacon that his Pig-Latin sucked.

“What about me?” He walked over, putting out his cigarette.

“Does he even sleep?” MacCready looked over. “I thought-”

“Oh I know this one.” Deacon interrupted. “Hey Nick do synths-”

“Dream of irradiated sheep.” Nick rolled his eyes. “Right, never heard that one before and to both your questions, no. I don't."

“Dream of irradiated sheep?” Curie looked up at him innocently while Piper tried not to laugh.

“Any sheep.” He sighed. “But I meant I don’t sleep either.”

“Ah, so that is why you are always up so late.” Curie smiled, pleased with her deduction.

“You’re lucky.” Kim muttered.

The table glanced over at her and she looked up.

“What, the teeth dreams are gross.” She replied after a moment before shrugging and getting up. “Well I've got work to do. Hey Strong tell them the rest of your teddy bear dream. I think they missed part of it.”

The rest of the table groaned and Kim slipped out of the building, Nick following behind her as she’d grabbed his arm on the way out while everyone was distracted. The noise of several people trying to politely leave a super mutant telling them a story that his leader thought was important could be heard from the other side of the door.

-

“Trying to give them nightmares doll?” Nick asked as Kim let go of his arm once they were near her house.

“Just a little.” Kim shrugged and opened the door for him. “Not really a fan of dreams myself.”

“Yeah, sounded like it.” He walked in the house and stood to the side as she locked the door. Probably for the best given that exit.

“What gave it away?” Kim looked over at him with a dry smile. “Saying I wish I couldn’t sleep or-”

“Using one of the most common bad dreams short of showing up late to a test in your underwear.” Nick continued. “A bit of both.”

“I wasn’t sure if that one would be a common nightmare anymore out here. But teeth falling out. Teeth falling out is forever.” She shrugged. “I did have the everything was upside down one when I was a kid but it was pretty cool.”

“Didn’t want to share your real dreams...” He trailed off, leaving her the chance to fill in what she wanted.

“They’re mostly nightmares these days.” She replied after a moment and then walked over to the cooler and pulled out a water bottle. “You know, the usual for me. Mushroom cloud, trapped in my pod, dead husband. The usual.” She sat down on the couch.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Nick walked over carefully and then sat when Kim patted the cushion next to her.

“Yeah....yeah I know that.” She sighed and took a drink of water and put it to the side.

Nick paused for a moment.

“You didn’t get much sleep last night did you.”

“Was it that obvious? I thought you were in the living room.”

“Yeah, but when you get up pacing it’s hard not to notice. Was going to come in and check on you but by then I thought you’d gone back to bed. Didn’t want to bother you-”

“Check on me anyway.” Kim interrupted then shut her mouth quickly and looked away. “Sorry that was...just ignore that. I just...it’s not your problem.”

“You’re starting to make it my problem by the way you’re talking.” He replied, frowning lightly. “What happened?"

“Nightmares. You know...usual...and I guess...um not usual.” She sighed. “This is going to sound really weird and dumb because it was just a dream so I shouldn’t be so freaked out, I mean you’re still here and-”

“Kim....”

“Yeah okay that totally made it more your problem too, didn’t it. Just give me a minute.” She rubbed the scar on her cheek as she seemed to work out what she was going to say in her mind. Nick waited quietly.

-

“I dreamt about you last night.” She started, then continued quickly as though she didn’t want him to get the wrong idea. “Which is normal, I have dreams about you a lot. Dream, dreams not nightmares. Like this one was.”

Part of him wanted to ask about those other ones but he focused on the important part.

“Do you want to tell me what happened in this one?”

“No....but yes, because well I want to tell someone and maybe it’ll help me remember you’re here and not...” She took a breath. “Okay it was just a stupid dream nightmare thing. Oh look my son’s the leader of the worst place in the world and isn’t that just great...” She trailed off. She was talking quickly and in a jumble which meant this was bad. He moved his hand gently to take hers.

“It’s okay, whatever happened, I’m still here.”

“Yeah.... you are. I mean you were in...” She shook her head. “I ...was in the Institute.”

And that made him hold her hand a little tighter, any dream with him and that place....

“And I was walking around, running some errand or something. I don’t even remember what it was. Just a stupid errand and then I heard people talking about how they....found a really broken synth and wasn’t it so great they could fix it back up, they’re just so great, hail father whatever. And I was like, oh maybe they’re starting to actually give a damn about the gen ones or something because apparently in my dreams I’m an idiot.”

She took a breath.

“So I end up there without really going because you know, dream logic. And then I knew something was wrong because I got dragged over by the guy in charge and.....he’s like going on about how it’s remarkable and ...” She’d stopped talking but he knew where this was going and he can tell she doesn’t want to even admit that it was in her mind at all. Like she could control what she had dreams about.

He sighed.

“It was me, wasn’t it.”

“ **No**!” She looked at him with such fury in her eyes that he almost backed up on the couch. But he can’t because now she’s the one holding onto his hand in a death grip. “It was _not_ you, it was .....it used to be you, but _you_ were gone. They took your coat and your hat and you were wearing one of the outfits the other synths wore and you looked at me and ....your voice was the same but it _wasn’t_ you. You didn’t know who I was. I was just fathers, mother to you and they were looking at me while they talked about all the hard work they’d done and how proud I should be because this was all due to my son and I.....” She trailed off. Voice going numb. “I don’t remember what happened next. I think I killed some people...I might have ki-”

“Alright.” Nick interrupted and pulled her into a hug that ended up with her practically clinging to him. “No more of that. That didn’t happen. It’s a dream. I’m here, you’re here. I’m me, jacket, hat and everything.”

He felt tears on his collar and at that moment he hated the Institute more then he ever had before. Part of him even hated the Railroad and their spy idea. Even though he knew Kim would have refused point blank to not take part in it.

-

They stayed like that for a while until she let go of her clinging grip on him.

“Sorry.” She said as she moved to sit next to him again. Voice still not completely stable. “I didn’t mean to....” She waves her hand in general. Still slightly not there he can tell.

“Don’t be.” He looked at her seriously. “And Kim, next time I’ll check up on you okay? I didn’t want to bother you but we both know that’s not a good enough reason.” He cut off her protests. “So in return, if I don’t notice or you just can’t sleep or anything and I’m in the house? Come find me. You won’t be bothering me either. I promise” He tried to get across how important this is. The thought that she had been going through something so panic inducing while he had just been in the next room was horrible to think about.

It took her a moment but she nodded. “Alright....alright.” She takes a deep breath. “Thank you though. For listening and....being here.”

“Anytime.” And he meant it, hoped she knew how much he meant it.

She stood up slowly, getting her balance and her composure back together he would venture a guess.

“I was....going to work on scrapping some of the stuff we brought back from our last trip out today. Would you mind giving me a hand?”

“Sure thing.” He offered a small smile as he stood up, hoping to reassure her, because he knew that tone. It’s one he’d used while talking to her before, after the whole thing with Winters. It’s one that said please don’t leave, I need you to come with me but I can’t bring myself to say that.

As he straightened up though, he was startled as she moved closer to him. Before he’d realized what had happened she was up on her toes and kissed him. A small, quick kiss but he stared at her for a moment all the same. Finally ran out of witty retorts, he supplied to himself in his mind.

“I just wanted you to know that you’re important to me.” Kim said after a moment. “I....can’t...I won’t lose you too.”

“Oh.” He managed to say. He’s startled, confused, and for the first time in a long time, at a loss for words but touching the edge of what passes for his lips he smiled softly.

She smiled as well, though suddenly embarrassed. “Sorry was that too much?”

He has to chuckle at that. “No. Not at all darling.”

“Good. Because I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or -”

“Kim.” He interrupted her as she started to get lost again.

“Yes?”

“You _really_ aren’t.”

And this time he leaned down and kissed her, a little more firmly then her kiss but a quick one all the same.

He leaned back and saw the expression on her face. Her smile and the way it touched her eyes and how she looked relieved. Happy even. That he kissed her. Not any of the other expressions he’d always worried would show up if he actually acted on his thoughts. He can’t help himself.

“You....are the most amazing, wonderful woman I’ve ever met.”

“I...” She started and then smiled more with a laugh. “If this is still a dream, I’m good. Why can’t I have these dreams more often?”

He looked at her and apparently there was something in his expression that made her open her mouth slightly for a moment before she replied, a bit startled.

“Oh I said that out loud. So this isn’t a dream then? I thought It would have to be for you to...” She trailed off and he shook his head.

“No, though I’d say you’d have to be crazy to have dreams like th-”

“We both know that’s a lie.” Her smile grew as his attempted self disparaging joke was interrupted and he suspected, ignored. “Well if that’s the case....”

He was startled at first but wrapped his arms around her when she pulled him down by his tie and kissed him again. This time less tentative and quick.

He was starting to wonder if he’d been wrong and that maybe synths could dream when there was a sudden pounding on the door.

-

“Blue! Open this door this instant and get your butt out here!”

Kim reluctantly let go of his tie and sighed before calling back over at the door. “I’m kind of in the middle of something Piper!”

“Good for you! We have a situation out here thanks to you!”

“I’ll deal with it later!” Nick still had his arms around her and he wondered if he should let go.

“Oh no you won’t! If you don’t get out here this instant Blue, I’ll....I’ll tell Valentine about all the times you were trying to flirt with him!”

He looked down at her as she face palmed.

“Oh really?” He kept his voice down, but couldn’t help the amusement. He managed to keep the confusion out of it somehow as well. However he did move his arms away.

“Laugh it up.” She muttered but sighed as she moved her hand. “I’ll tell you later. Let's just go see what the trouble is this time."

“Fine! You win Piper!” She walked over to the door, then noticed he wasn’t following her so walked back over and pulled him with her as she unlocked the door. “What’s going on?”

-

Unlocking the door they were met with a frazzled Piper who had already started talking and pacing. Or maybe she’d been pacing the entire time.

“Strong told everyone his creepy dream with the teddy bears in full thanks to you. Then Deacon and Hancock decided to play along and started to talk about how there were stuffed bears everywhere in the commonwealth and how that ‘meant’ something.” She added air quotes, still wrapped up in her story. "Then Deacon got Cait and MacCready to help him somehow and now I think they’re starting a cult of some sort and they’re trying to build a giant teddy bear statue or maybe just something really big and.....” She stopped to breathe and looked at the two of them. Paused. Looked over at Kim and then at him and then back again. “and......was he in there the entire time I was banging on the door?”

“Yup.” Kim replied with a look that probably came from her lawyer days.

Piper’s face went red. “....Damn. Sorry Blue...You know I wouldn't have said that if I knew he was in there right?”

Kim however didn’t seem able to keep up the false disapproval for long and smiled. “Don’t worry about it. We were talking about stuff before you showed up anyway.” She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Come on Nick, might as well go see what this great teddy bear cult is about.”

Nick chuckled at that as well as Piper’s expression and offered Kim his arm. “Back to work then.”

“Wait...what?” Piper sputtered but followed after them. “Blue! When...”

“Mystery cult first, personal life later.” Kim replied as they walked down the streets of Sanctuary.

“Fine! But don’t think I’m not getting every detail from you later.” She said as she caught up with them.

“You can try...” Kim laughed. “But the prosecution may not be at liberty to discuss such matters.”

“Ugh Blue, going lawyer on me, not fair.”

“Lawyers never play fair Piper, thought you knew that by now.” Nick chuckled and Piper rolled her eyes.

“Fine, but don’t think I’ll let this go.”

“Oh, I know you won’t.” Kim nodded. “But first I think you said something about a cult?”

Piper groaned and started to tell them more as they walked towards the edge of the town.

-

Nick had to smile. Well if he was dreaming he was pretty sure he had them beat for the weirdest one. However the reassuring grip on his arm as they walked certainly felt real. Besides knowing himself, none of his dreams would gone so....nicely.

He looked over to see Kim as she was listening intently and yet trying not to laugh as Piper was discussing what they’d missed. He was still a bit distracted and Kim gave his arm a squeeze as she'd glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw him looking at her.

He smiled more, and started to actually pay attention to the story again.

Nope. This was definitely not a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this started off as something normal but it just kept going and .....yeah. This is what we ended up with. I hope you enjoyed the madness as much as I had fun writing it. Because man......this was fun.


	8. “Take my seat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that the chapters are all pretty much one shot stories. Which is why we're back to awkward pining dorks.

It had been a long and tiring day and Kim was nearly at the end of her rope. It didn’t help that it was technically _not_ the end of the day and only mid afternoon at best. She and Cait had set off early in the morning, hoping to get a good start on their trip back to Sanctuary. Unfortunately they had ended up running into two groups of raiders, one pack of Gunners and while less violent, a just as annoying passing Brotherhood of Steel patrol.

She'd had to hold Cait back from punching one of them after the soldier in the metal can had insulted their intelligence twice. The scribe assigned to the group wasn’t much better but had at least _asked_ them for directions rather then demanded them as the soldier had.

Kim almost didn’t tell them. Even if the patrol was only looking for a department store, it was the principle of the thing. Also she hated being ordered around by soldiers. It was noticing Cait’s still ready to fight posture that made her change her mind and direct them to where they wanted to go before things got out of hand.

They didn’t get a thank you of course. Just a backhanded compliment about their intelligence for locals and Cait swore at them under her breath as they finally walked off.

-

“And here I didn’t think my headache could get any worse.” Kim muttered as the two of them set off on their way again.

“You should have told them to go to hell.” Cait replied. “Bunch of stuck up arses in fancy metal cans, the lot of them.”

“Still not ready to start a war with the Brotherhood just yet Cait.” Kim sighed as they kept walking. “As tempting as it it. It would be nice if we could have peace.”

Cait snorted. “Yeah with them. Like you’d go for that.”

“I’m not always a fan of war.” Kim frowned.

“Not sayin’ you are. But considerin’ that thing you have with that detective of yours. I don’t think they’d give peace a chance with you as an ambassador.”

“Wait what?” Kim stopped and looked over at her. “What thing?”

“Oh shove it, we all know about you and Valentine.”

“Know what?” Kim started to walk again but noticed she was being carefully watched by Cait. “Cait, we’re friends, how is that a 'thing'?”

“Really? Christ, I thought Deacon was joking when he said you two were this dense. Haven’t you noticed that synth’s been makin’ eyes and flirtin’ with you all this time?”

“That’s....just the way we talk.” Kim protested. “And he flirts with everyone!”

“Right.” Cait rolled her eyes. “There’s a difference between callin’ someone doll sometimes and what you two are like. I’d say you practically live together, but you already do.”

“That’s....” Kim trailed off.

“Exactly.” Cait replied, kicking a rock off into the distance. “You’re not foolin’ anyone. Besides, the way he acts when you’re around. Like you’re the most important person in the world. Honestly weren't you married at some point? Figured you should know this stuff.”

Kim frowned at that, Cait meant well but she had a tendency to go a step too far sometimes. This was one of them. So she played petty back. “Well if we’re talking about relationships, what about you and Curie? Last time I checked, you never went willingly to a doctor before she got put in her new synth body.”

Cait paused for a moment then looked at her. “Now I know I hit a nerve there, you’re playing dirty.”

“You never saw me in court.” Kim said bitterly, then let that tone fade slightly. “Just don’t bring up Ethan, Cait. Don’t.”

Cait watched her and then surprisingly grimaced. “...damn. Not the nerve I was trying to hit.” She looked away and muttered more to herself. “Told you I’d suck at this friendship shite.”

Kim waited as they continued to walk through the quiet wasteland.

-

After fifteen minutes or so Cait spoke up again. “Kim....I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say anythin’ against your husba....well you know.” There was another awkward pause. “I’m sorry.”

Kim nodded. “Accepted, and....I’m sorry I brought up Curie.”

Cait shrugged. “Ah well, you’re not that wrong. But I still think you’ve got a thing with that detective, even if you haven’t gotten the message yet. Honestly, just watch the way he acts around you. Actual advice here.”

Kim almost said something back but then paused and nodded. “Alright....thanks Cait. And yes, we’re still friends.”

The woman sighed exasperated. “How the hell do you even do that?”

“I know you by now.” Kim replied with a shrug. Which was true. Friendships were a new thing to Cait, so she needed to be reassured sometimes that making a mistake or having an argument wasn’t going to lose her friendship.

“You poor thing.” Cait muttered but they kept walking.

-

Nearly the rest of the walk was spent in combat as they ended up facing more hostiles on their way back to the town. A deathclaw almost split Cait’s head open and Kim spent what felt like an hour shooting a seemingly never ending stream of ghouls from a large building they passed by.

By the time they were in sight of the town Cait sighed. “I’m going to find a bed an’ never move again.”

“No, you’re getting Curie to look at your head first and then you’ll do exactly what she says.” Kim replied.

“Oh I’d be more then happy to do that.” Cait muttered, either too out of it to realize she was talking out loud or too tired to care. “After I sleep for a month.”

As they reached the town, they noticed a group of people surrounding a fire on benches, it looked cozy. Kim was freezing and tired and she wanted to sit down more then anything, but first she had to make sure Cait actually saw Curie before falling asleep.

-

“What the he-heck happened to you guys?” MacCready looked up from his spot on the bench as the two woman walked slowly up to the group.

“The fucking wasteland, what the hell do you think?” Cait replied.

“Everything and also a deathclaw.” Kim replied more diplomatically. “Do you know where Curie is? Cait has a head injury and I need it looked at before she goes to sleep.”

“Says you.”

MacCready looked at the two of them. “There’s blood running down your face Cait.”

“Maybe I’ll wear it as war paint. Strong might get a laugh.”

MacCready looked over at Kim and then got up with a sigh. “I’ll go get Curie, I think she’s in her lab.”

“Thank you MacCready.”

“And what about you?” She hadn’t noticed but Nick Valentine was also part of the group sitting around the fire and was now looking at her with concern. She ignored Cait’s laugh and “Told you.”

“I’m fine.” She managed to say with what she hoped was a straight face.

“Sure you are.” He got up to check on her, placing a hand on her forehead. “You look like death warmed over, sweetheart and you’re freezing. Here, take my seat. Fire should warm you up.”

“I’m sure you could do that too Valentine.” Cait laughed and Kim felt her ears burn. Cait’s comments were making her overthink things that’s all.

“Ignore her, she’s probably got a concussion.” She muttered, but noticed Nick looking at her oddly. 

“Or maybe-” Cait was cut off as MacCready came running behind an angry woman in a lab coat.

-

“Mademoiselle Cait, what was it I told you about taking better care of yourself?”

Cait rolled her eyes as Curie came over to her and started to examine her head. “I’m fine, let go.”

“She’s probably got a concision and head injuries.” Kim put in as she let Nick lead her to a warmer spot by the fire. “We got in a fight with half the commonwealth today.”

Curie sighed. “Of course you did. Come with me, I will not be taking no for an answer. You need to be looked over.”

Cait attempted to protest but eventually let the small synth nearly drag her off. Kim had to chuckle at that.

“Curie’s got a lot more fight in her then people think.” Nick commented with amusement as the people by the fire settled back into their general conversations. Kim had dragged Nick down with her so she was sitting closely next to him in the spot he’d offered up to her. Not for any reason in particular, she told herself, it’s just how it happened to work out.

“Now you.” He looked over at her. “Anything I should be worried about?”

She wasn’t sure what he meant for a moment, which meant she was far too tired. So she shook her head.

“Really? Because you’re bandaged up on your arm there....”

“Just a cut.” A gash really. “The stimpack should have it healed by tomorrow.”

Nick sighed. “And what else?”

She mentally swore. “Some other cuts but I’ll be fine, they’re all bandaged. I just need some sleep Nick.”

He nodded and she took a relieved breath. It was short lasted as he got up.

“Hey, where are...” He took her by the arm. “Where are we going?”

“Home, where do you think? I’m taking you to bed.”

“Don’t keep her up all night Valentine! Curie’ll be after you next.” MacCready called out, having already sat down back by the fire. This got a hearty laugh from some of the braver settlers there and another few other comments, that were less loud but still audible.

“Minds in the gutter, the lot of you.” Nick rolled his eyes and managed to sound only vaguely annoyed but Kim could tell he was suddenly self conscious again. So tired or not she took over.

“Come on Nick, let’s go home. I might as well sleep somewhere. Bed’s better then the ground.”

“Right...” He paused but Kim had already grabbed his arm and was walking up the street with him.

-

“Sorry about them, wasn’t thinking when I said that.” He started as they started to walk more normally, but she cut him off.

“You and I both know I’m not interested in anyone like that Nick.” Which was true, he was one of the few people that she’d had a conversation about her utter lack of interest in sex. It didn’t come up all that often after all. "Let them think what they want.” She yawned. “Besides, I’d rather have the rumour be about you.” Then anyone who didn’t know, is what she meant to say but was cut off by a yawn again and she decided it didn’t matter.

Nick might have, as he gave her another strange look before helping her into the house.

“You sure you’re alright?”

“You can check me over all you want tomorrow, Nick. I just need to sleep now.”

And that probably wasn’t something awake Kim would have said either but she was cold and tired and there was a bed nearby.

“Right...” Nick looked at her a moment. “Well if you don’t mind I think I’ll stay in the room tonight, make sure you don’t start bleeding.”

“Okay, though I told you you’re allowed in there whenever you want, it’s your room too.”

“I-”

“I’m going to get these freezing clothes off, okay.” Kim yawned again. “God, I never want to fight that many things or people again in one day ever again.”

That got a chuckle at least from Nick and he shook his head. “Most people would like to avoid _one_ fight in a day.”

“Underachievers.” She said and on the spur of the moment, hugged him before going to get changed. She didn’t notice him watching her go, looking a bit dazed himself.

-

She pulled out warm, dry clothes and quickly stripped out of her vault suit, shivering as she got dressed quickly. Pulling out an extra blanket to throw on her bed.

“You can come in now Nick.”

There was a pause but then Nick opened the door. She was already crawling into bed when he closed the door.

“You sure you want to spend the night making sure I don’t suddenly develop something?” She asked as her eyes started to close.

“Someone has to.” He replied lightly but perched on his own bed before sitting on it. “Now go to sleep. I’ll make sure you’re still in one piece tomorrow.”

Kim just made a vague assent noise.

“Kim?”

She opened her eyes. “What?”

“Your glasses” Nick looked at her and right she could still see him. She sighed and pulled them off. Placing them on the nearby table. “Thanks.”

“No problem. Now go to sleep.”

“On it.” She yawned again. “Night Nick.”

She didn’t hear what he said but it was probably more of the same she would guess. Instead she quickly fell into a deep exhausted sleep.

-

Nick looked at the sleeping woman and sighed. Well at least she probably hadn’t heard what he’d accidentally said out loud. It was for the best if she hadn’t. With that semi depressing thought in mind he opened a book to read. He looked over every so often to make sure Kim hadn’t opened a wound in her sleep. She was peaceful looking so hopefully she’d be alright in the morning. She’d probably be more coherent at least.

With that he went back to his book and kept watch over the woman in the bed across from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fancy metal can insults are because I've been listening to Galavant songs again. Jackass in a can for one. It was too good to pass up a reference.


	9. “I saved a piece for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the last chapters story
> 
> edit- I need to not edit stories when I'm half asleep. Fixed the glaring errors I hope.

Kim woke up as though parts of her body were being cut open. Well that was a good sign. She winced, then squinted and then got her glasses back on before pulling herself upright.

“Still in one piece over there?” Nick was looking through one of Piper’s old newspapers and had apparently looked up when he’d heard movement. Or her swearing. One of those.

“God, I hope so.”

“Well you didn’t start bleeding through your bandages last night so I’ll take that as a good sign. Want me to get your first aid kit? Pretty sure there’s some stimpacks in it still.”

“That would be great Nick. Thanks.” Kim replied, glancing down at her arm as he nodded and folded the paper. God no wonder her other arm was sore as well. She’d left the pip-boy on all night. Wincing she removed it carefully and placed it to her side and rubbed her wrist. Normally it didn't bother her, but she'd managed to get a bruise underneath where it normally sat, so had been trying to avoid keeping it on overnight. So much for that plan.

She’d have to check on Cait today, hopefully the woman hadn't had anything Curie couldn't handle. That was doubtful as Curie was ...well Curie but Kim was a worrier after all. Speaking off which, she carefully started assessing her own injuries.

From what she could see, it looked like Nick was right and she hadn’t bleed through anything, which was good. She hated washing bloody blankets. By the time she was finished making sure none of her injuries had turned worse over the night, Nick showed up with the med kit as well as food.

“Codsworth made food but we decided to let you sleep.” He replied at the look she gave him. “Here, I saved a piece for you.”

Kim shook her head ruefully but took the plate. “Thanks, and I’ll tell Codsworth thanks later. Any news on Cait?”

She put the food to the side and opened the med kit first. The feeling of her side being on fire needed to go down before she was going to be able to eat.

“She’ll be fine. Curie dropped by to check on you earlier as well and said Cait was asleep still. Might have a broken arm again though.”

“Well that’s going to be fun to try and keep her off of....wait what time is it?” She paused and looked over at the window that was drawn closed with a curtain.

“Little past noon at this point.” 

“Ugh...are you serious? You let me sleep that much?”

“Considering how out of it you were last night? Yeah.”

“Of course.” Kim hated sleeping for long periods of time, she’d slept for over two hundred years, why did she need to sleep even more out here? Well aside from the medical reasons. It still annoyed her though. Ignoring that though she pulled her shirt up and went to stick a stimpack in her back. However her arm didn’t want to move that far and she only just managed to not drop the stimpack as a sharp pain hit her.

She didn’t manage to stop the hiss of pain that accompanied it though and Nick was over at her side quickly, looking her over.

“Can’t move your arm that far?”

She just shook her head.

“Here.” He put his hand out and she looked at him.

“I still need it.”

“I gathered that, give it to me. I’ll do it for you.”

She paused for a brief second and then nodded and handed him the stimpack. “Fine.”

Raising the shirt a little, the bandages had shifted slightly in her sudden movement and it hurt a hell of a lot more, she told him where the most pain was coming from at the moment.

“Okay now hold still.” She could feel his hand on her back, it was much more pleasant sensation then the sharp pain. That was nice. She winched slightly like always when the stimpack went into her skin but as it did, the burning pain started to slowly cool down.

“Thank you.” She said as he walked back around and she lowered her shirt.

“Not a problem. He sat down in the chair again as Kim picked up the plate of food and began to eat.

-

“Feeling any better?” Nick asked when she was finished. He’d waited in the room as she ate. He’d apparently been reading the paper but she could feel him glancing up at her every so often. Probably to check on her.

“A lot better actually.” Kim put the plate aside and rubbed her arms. “I might have to change the bandage on my my side though. I think I moved a bit too sharply when I tried to use the stimpack myself.”

“Can you move your arm that well?” Nick frowned slightly and Kim paused as she thought it over. She’d almost said yes automatically but the thought of that stabbing pain came back and she shook her head.

“Ugh, probably not. I’ll have to ask Curie for help.”

“That might ...take a while.” Nick glanced over at her. “She’s got her hands full with Cait and the settlers from that last raider attack.”

“Damn.” Kim looked at her side. “Guess we’ll find out how far I can move my arm then.”

She heard a sigh and looked over to see Nick just shaking his head.

“What?”

“Ellie was right, you’re nearly as bad as I am.” She waited for him to continue. Instead he walked over and pulled some bandages out of the kit. “Lift your shirt up, I’ll change it for you.”

“What exactly am I ...or are we bad at?” Kim asked, though she did as told. Going still as Nick started to carefully remove the bandages off her side.

“Asking for help.” Nick said calmly and Kim went silent for a moment then nodded.

“Yeah, we really are. She’s right.”

“She usually is.” Nick replied, though his attention was still on taking the now bloody bandages as they got closer to the skin. Soon the bandage was off and she could feel air on the cut and tried not to wince.

Nick looked at it for a moment. “What the hell was this from? You’re lucky you didn’t need stitches.”

“Got trapped between a wall and a Yao guai.”

“Yeah that would do it. Alright, try not to move.” Nick shook his head and got the new bandages out.

“Easier said then done.” Kim muttered as she suppressed a wince. However Nick worked steadily and she found herself paying more attention to the feeling of his hands as a way to distract herself from the sting of the cut. The stimpacks were healing it faster and keeping most of the pain at bay but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt at all. So she focused on him, and while she did, she remembered what Cait had said the day before. Just watch the way he acts around you. Well this wasn’t anything odd, they patched each other up all the time. That’s what friends did.

“You alright now?” His tone however, she could hear the worry in, which she didn’t like but she knew she sounded the same when he got hurt.

“I’m fine. The stimpacks should fix the rest.”

Nick took a moment then nodded, a bit awkwardly. “Alright, well....if you need any help again.”

“You’ll be the first person I go to.” She replied. A bit surprised at how easily she realized that was true. She could see the look on Nick’s face as well. Though he ducked his head a bit.

“Maybe check Curie first, but if she’s not available I ...uh don’t mind helping.”

Kim smiled. “....thanks Nick.”

“Don’t mention it, darling.” He smiled back and Kim realized that Cait might be onto something. She’d have to ask the woman once she woke up. Until then, she realized she’d probably have to stay in bed for a little longer.

“I’m going to take a nap again.” Kim said as she leaned back. “Wake me when Curie is free?”

“Of course.” Nick said, taking the bandages away.

As he did she removed her glasses again and closed her eyes. She almost missed the noise of Nick walking back into the room a few minutes latter and sitting back down at his chair. She wanted to say something but she was tired again. Instead she just closed her eyes and let the relative peace wash over her.

-

Nick rolled his eyes as he went back to reading. Ellie was right, the two of them were hopeless. Still he wasn’t just about to leave her. So he ended up keeping watch on her again as he read. He’d feel more awkward about it if he knew she wouldn’t do the same for him if the roles were reversed.


	10. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

Nick Valentine believed he was getting better at telling his partners facial expressions apart. Now most people he was pretty good at reading. However most people weren’t trained lawyers who could shut their face up into any type of mask they felt like showing, due to years of practise at hiding their emotions. But they _were_ masks and he was beginning to be able to tell when Kim wore one rather then showing a real emotion.

Kim herself had figured out early on that she couldn’t just distract him with long words and legal jargon to change the topic when he asked questions she didn’t want to answer. That mask was too obvious. Though she did still try it on him from time to time. He’d say he didn’t know why, but from how she always seemed to laugh when he called her out on it, he just assumed it was something she found funny. And he had to admit, he got a bit of a chuckle when she got other people to actually fall for it. Only if they deserved it of course.

However when she was seriously trying to hide what she was feeling. She was good.

She was good, but she wasn’t perfect. She had a few tells, like straightening out her posture quickly. A blink and you missed it action sure, but he had sharp eyes. The other ones varied from whatever emotion she was trying to express. Which here was usually cheerfulness, or a calm mask. The first you had to watch her mouth, as her smile was different than it was naturally. It was sharper, usually around the edges. The calm mask one you had to watch her eyes, as they were more distant, empty, then if she were simply normally calm.

That was some of them, there were others as well and probably more he was missing. He kept these theories to himself though as he wasn’t sure how he could explain how he first started to notice them; without bringing up the fact that he sometimes found it hard to keep his eyes off her when she was around. Things like that, from a synth, made people nervous. Probably rightfully so. Still, it gave him an insight that the others might have missed.

So at a settlement when Kim had said she was going out for a walk and that’d she’d be fine alone, he watched her. When asked by MacCready she said that nothing was wrong and that she just wanted to enjoy a short afternoon walk by herself in the safe area they’d cleared. Her back was straight and her smile was slightly sharp near the edges. So waiting for her to walk off, a few minutes later he told MacCready to keep watch and walked after her.

“She said she wanted to be alone, Valentine.” MacCready called back. But there was a tone in his voice that indicated that he didn’t like the idea of Kim wandering off alone much either.

“Just stay in the settlement till we get back.” Nick had simply replied as he did up his trench coat. If MacCready said something after that, he didn’t hear him.

-

It didn’t take him too long to catch up with Kim through the remains of the woods.

“Good afternoon for a walk?”

She turned quickly and he saw her shoulders tense slightly. “Nick....what are you doing here...I mean I...said I’d be fine by myself.”

He nodded.

“Thought you could use some company, all the same.”

He waited for her reaction. If she told him to head back and meant it, he would.

“I...” She trailed off and looked behind her. There was the rest of the forest giving way to another area of ruined houses. “I just thought I’d....take a look at those buildings a bit.”

He looked at her. “I thought you were staying in the areas we cleared out?”

“I have a gun with me. I’ll be fine. I’m just looking for some fresh air that’s all.” Her smile was back and thin. Another sign. He sighed.

“Kim, I can tell when you’re lying to me.”

To her credit she managed to not look obviously surprised but he saw her freeze slightly.

“I....” She seemed to give up and sighed, shoulders slumping slightly. “Damn it. I must be losing my touch if I’m that obvious.”

“You’re not obvious.” He started for a moment then stopped slightly. What did he say after that, that didn’t bring up the whole watching her thing. “Detective remember?”

“Right.” She shook her head and seemed to buy the answer. “Fine, I just....realized I knew the area and thought that maybe it would be better if I looked around by myself.”

“Better?” He titled his head.

“For me.” She said after a moment then sighed. “But then again, I’m not the best at making choices when I’m emotional. So....want to come see if my house is still standing Valentine?”

He frowned for a good moment before looking at her. They were nowhere near Sanctuary after all. She was looking behind her now.

“I used to chase my sisters around these woods, you know.” Her smile was back and it was real, though sad. Something clicked and he nodded.

“Of course I will.” He offered his arm to her and after a moments hesitation she took it. Normally he’d have put it down to him being a synth, but this was Kim, she grabbed him by the arm more then anyone he knew and he spent time with Piper. No she was nervous and now that he was starting to get an idea of where they were heading, he couldn’t blame her.

-

“Did you ever go and try and find old Nick’s pre-war house?” Kim asked they walked into the small area of houses.

“First place I tried to find after I got settled.” Nick replied honestly. “Though apartment more then house, but my memories were too scrambled back then to be much use. Ended up looking a few years later. Entire apartment building was gone.” He shrugged one shoulder slightly. “Not sure if that was good or bad to be honest.”

Kim nodded. “Yeah...Okay well, I grew up in....that house. Or...what it used to be like.”

The house that they’d stopped in front of was still there. In ruins but still there. It was a smaller house, most of the houses in this area seemed a bit small, and apparently was painted green at some point.

As they walked by, Kim checked the mailbox as if by habit. She stood at the door for a moment before opening it slowly.

Inside, the house looked like your typical ruined apocalyptic home. No one was squatting in it and there were no signs of ghouls so they walked in further.

“It’s so...quiet.” Kim breathed, looking around in a bit of a daze. “I never thought I’d see this place again.”

Nick remained quiet as Kim looked around what had been her childhood home. As she walked she pointed out areas of memory like she were giving a tour. He wasn’t sure if it was her benefit or his but he listened closely either way.

Kim didn’t normally talk much about her family but as she told stories of this house he learned she’d had two sisters, both younger, two parents and eventually a niece.

“They named her after me.” Kim said as she stood upstairs in a room with a some old shelves, now fallen down. “It was the proudest day of my life until...” She fell silent and Nick walked over to put a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s alright doll.”

“No....it’s really not.” She wiped her eyes under her glasses. “But it is what it is. My son is just as dead as my niece is. He’s just still walking.” With that she walked out the door and down the hallway. Nick followed carefully behind her. The door at the end lead to her parents room she’d said.

-

Opening the door to it she looked around and then froze.

“No.” Her entire body was shaking and she moved faster then Nick had seen her move before. And he’d seen her almost match pace with a deathclaw at one point.

However he stopped in his spot when he saw what Kim had seen and was now standing by.

There were two skeletons on the floor against the wall of the room. They were both dressed in tattered prewar dresses.

“Oh god. Mom....Cam....” Kim was in a fallen heap next to them. He took a moment to look around the room then and wished he hadn’t. There were old supplies in here. Empty medicine kits and bottles of water. They hadn’t died immediately in the bombs then. He looked around more if only to give Kim some privacy.

“These were their favourite dresses.” Kim said as she stayed near but not touching them. The skeletons were holding hands as well. “What were they doing here?”

Nick’s attention however was focused on something else.

“Kim....I think you should see this.” He had been moving papers around on a desk and when Kim looked over he held up what he had found.

“A ...holotape?”

“It just says ‘Family’ on it.” He offered it to her. “I...uh can leave if you want to hear it alon-”

However he hadn’t gotten further then that before Kim had jumped up and nearly snatched it out of of hand. Her own hands were shaking as she pulled out an old tape and put in the new one. She paused for a moment then switched it on. A woman’s voice started talking and Kim stared at the device on her arm in something close to shock, horror and grief.

 

“ _There we are see, I told you it would work. Now just rest...that’s right. Sit right there, I’ll be with you soon dear.”_

There was a slight pause and a younger woman’s voice said something in a language Nick didn’t know, but Kim seemed to. It sounded like the younger woman in the tape moved as she was told so perhaps it was yes something. The older woman returned to the recording.

“ _I’m afraid we’re too sick to make it much longer. It’s the radiation I think. We though we were lucky and got spared the blast but...well we’re running out of food and water and growing weaker by the day. It won’t be long now. Charles, if you somehow survived out there. I’m so sorry. We held out as long as we could. I love you, Cam loves you as well._

 _Cam...I’m afraid Cam found Mark and Kim. They’re...gone but she’s with me now. She’s just too weak to talk_ _much_ _._

 _A_ _n_ _, I’_ _m sorry I_ _don’t know where you were when it happened. I just hope you are safe and if you find this, I’m sorry I couldn’t see you one last time. I love you. Cam sends her love as well._

 _Kim and Ethan. I hope you never have to hear this. I hope you made it into that vault they put in your neighbourhood. But if you do_ _n’t get in and find this_ _. I just want to say I love you both. Look after each other and little Shaun, or if the worst happens, look after each other or yourself._ _Cam sends her love and says thank you again for being_ _her daughters_ _namesake,_ _Kim_ _._

 _I wish we could be all here together, one final time. But if even one of you survives then you must live for us......_ _we love you._ _I love you._ _Please, be safe...._

 _.....Goodbye._ _”_

It ended there. The tape turned off after the final goodbye and Nick stopped staring at his shoes. He had wanted to give Kim as much privacy he could without leaving the room. When he looked up again though, he saw her almost curled against herself. Tears ran down her face as she hunched herself down.

“Nick....I can’t...” She started to crumple, that was the only word he could think for it and he moved over and carefully stopped her fall. Putting her arm around his shoulder and taking her weight, he pulled her up before she can reach the floor.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Let’s get you a place to sit down...out of here.”

She nodded and he helped her out the door and down the staircase and then outside. They ended up sitting on a semi intact bench outside the house. Kim sat there numbly, staring at her pip boy. He remained silent, this sort of grief was private, personal. If he didn’t think she needed someone there he’d go. But he was worried about what might happen if he did. So he sat quietly next to her.

-

Minutes passed and she remained silent. She’d leaned against him, arm curled around his. Not like she normally did but almost clinging. As though he’d vanish if she let go.

As time continued to pass he finally spoke up.

“Kim?....I know there’s nothing really to say here but...I’m sorry for your loss. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I-”

Her arm pulled him tighter and he fell silent.

“Thank you.” Kim said after a moment. “For coming with me I mean....I should have realized that it might...be a possibility....I... don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.”

He remembered the time he’d found her sitting alone on the top of the vault, having sat staring at the sky for hours. Maybe that, or something worse. He didn’t know and he didn’t want to know.

“That’s what I’m here for, darling.” He replied, trying to keep his tone light.

“Thank you.” She said again, voice still tinged with tears. They sat there in silence for a long time. Kim still clinging to him and him just holding her closer.

-

A little while later Kim spoke up again.

“I...I should bury them.”

Nick looked down at her. “Are you sure you’re up for-”

“Yes. They deserve that much.” Kim nodded and let go of his arm as she stood up..

“I’ll help then, do you want to go get MacCready and some settlers-”

“No.” She interrupted him. “No...I’ll do it myself.”

“You’re not-”

“You can help but I’m doing it now.”

He watched her expression. Anger, sadness, deep grief. It was all there and all too real. He nodded. “Let’s go find a shovel or two then.”

-

It ended up taking them a few hours and part of him wondered when MacCready would come looking for them but Kim wasn’t put off at all. From her expression he wondered if she even realized time was passing.

When they begin to rebury the skeletons in the graves Kim stopped and then pulled something off her finger. It was her wedding ring.

He’d watched her place her husbands band in his grave but isn’t sure what she was doing with hers. It was the first time he’d seen her take it off for any reason that doesn’t involve cleaning.

“My mother gave us these rings.” She said as though she could hear his question. “Ethan has his, she can have mine.....it’s fitting since they’re both gone.” She leaned down and placed the ring carefully in a ratty pocket of the remains of the dress her mother had been wearing.

They bury them and Kim remained silent as they work.

He watched her as they work. She looked at her hand only a few times before they'd finished and when they had, she simply clasped her hands together.

“Thank you Nick.” Kim started. “I know I ask a lot from you sometimes but I-”

“Kim...” He interrupted gently. “You’re welcome but you should know by now that there’s very few things you could ask me do that I’d regret.”

He wasn’t quite sure of the wording there but she smiles, a real smile, so it’s worth it.

He looked around them. “Let’s get back to the settlement before MacCready sends out a search party. Or do you need some more time here?”

Kim looked around at the house and the freshly dug graves and then sighed.

“No we should go.” She said after a moment, her voice soft. “I got to hear her again....I thought I’d never....I don’t...I don’ t know how to feel about this Nick.”

He took her arm again and shook his head. “I’m not an expert, but I think you can feel whatever you want to after that. And you don’t have to make your mind up or stick with any one of them right now. Let’s get you back, get something to eat for you and you can get some rest as well.”

She nodded absently and seemed to cling more to his arm as they walked rather then hold it normally. He didn't mind that, but he doesn’t like to see her so shaken either.

“Just...tell me next time you decide to wander off to a place like that again, please?” He’s worried and he can hear that leak into his voice despite trying to hide it.

It took a moment but she responded. “Yeah...I promise.”

“Good.” And leaning down, he pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. “You’re a strong one, don’t forget that, alright?”

She glanced up at him after that. Her expression was slightly startled looking for a brief moment. He’s a bit startled too because he’d acted without thinking there. But somehow she wasn’t unnerved by his action or at the very least kept a hold of his arm instead of pushing him away. All she did was nod slowly again.

“I’ll....try to remember that.”

“Please do.” And he sounded more heartfelt then he’d meant it to be. It was supposed to be casual but Kim pulled him closer after he said it and looked at him for a moment as though studying his face.

He was starting to think that Kim could see through his expressions just as well as he could see though hers. It worried him, but at he was too worried about Kim herself at the moment to care about her having seen any of his feelings for her on his face.

Eventually she looked away again and he observed her sadly watching the woods as they started to walk back to the settlement. This was going to hurt her for a long time, he could tell. All he could do was do his best to be there for her when she needed him to be.

He hoped that would enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that made me sad. The next one should be happier.
> 
> Also I'm at 10! Yes I know that means still 90 left, but yes one hurdle down! Huzzah!


	11. “You can have half.”

They had stopped off in Vault 21 so Kim could drop off some tools she’d found, to the local handyman. Nick didn’t mind the vault. They had less exposure to synths which could be both a good and a bad thing he found. He got a few glares here and there but then again so did anyone else who came down into the vault. Kim was starting to become the exception after they’d saved the kid Austin’s life, but even then she still got suspicious looks from time to time.

So most people avoided him simply because he was an outsider rather then a synth. It was almost friendly compared to some of the insults he got above ground.

There were some people though who weren’t afraid of him at all. Or shy enough to not come running up to Kim whenever they dropped by and it didn’t surprise him that it was the kids. A kid talking to him had been his first real experience with people after all, so he had a soft spot for them. Kim did as well. Especially Austin, who he knew she checked up now and again, ever since the incident with the mole rats. Austin meanwhile had a new hero that he tried to drag off and play with him every time she stopped by.

-

“Come on, please!” Austin looked at the two of them. “Erin says we can’t have a tea party with just two people.”

“A tea party?” Nick glanced over at Kim who was hiding a smile rather badly for once.

“A tea party.” Austin nodded. “Only we can’t use real food because of vault rules and stuff but it’s more fun to pretend, ‘cause that way we can pretend that we’re outside and eating really cool things like deathclaws and....um....”

“Mirelurks?” Kim put in helpfully.

“Yeah! See this is why you should play with us. I bet you know all sorts of weird food we could pretend to have.”

Kim shrugged and checked her pip-boy. “Well the settlements close by and we don’t have any other plans, how about it Nick?”

He looked over at the small boy nearly jumping up and down and the smirking face of his partner and chuckled.

“Sure kid, sounds fun.”

“Awesome! I knew you guys wouldn’t let us down! Follow me!” He set off on a run and they walked after him knowing he’d slow down and wait and then run off again once they'd caught up.

-

“Do you have much experience with tea parties, Detective Valentine?” Kim asked in a teasing tone as they walked.

“I do actually.” He smirked as she looked at him disbelievingly. “Used to babysit Nat when she and Piper showed up in Diamond City and Piper needed to go off after a scoop.”

“Oh really?”

“Yup. Just don’t call it babysitting if you bring it up near Nat. According to her we were just ‘keeping each other company’.”

Kim nodded. “Got it.” She shook her head. “Well I haven’t had a tea party in ages, you’ll have to remind me how it goes.”

“Usually don’t drink the tea is my advice.” Nick said as they reached the door Austin had ran through.

“She paused for a moment. "I thought you couldn't even drink things?"

“No, but I’ve seen what happens when some people try. Though admittedly that might just be Nat and her ability to mix what I think was Nuka-Cola into a something out of a horror movie.”

Kim grinned as they walked into the room. “Okay I need to hear _all_ about this when we’re done.”

-

“You came!” Erin ran over with a grin, her cat Ashes at her heels as always.

“Well we heard you two needed some more members for your tea party.” Kim said with a smile.

The girl nodded earnestly. “We can’t just have two and Ashes won’t pretend properly and just drinks the tea.”

Kim glanced over at Nick and then back to Erin. “What, _is_ the tea by the way?”

“It’s just water.” Austin said with a sigh. “We used to use Nuka-Cola but then Gran found out and now we have to stick to water or worse...imaginary water.”

“Which is boring because we already have imaginary food.” Erin echoed his sigh. “But you guys can help up think up some neat stuff from outside right?”

“I’m sure we can think up some stuff.” Kim smiled and looked around. “Alright, why don’t you two show us how it’s done.”

That had been the right thing to say because the two children grinned and grabbed their hands. Nick was a bit startled but apparently being the person who'd helped Kim save his life was enough for Austin to have no problem with grabbing him by his hand and dragging him over to where a blanket was set up. Erin was dragging Kim with her and soon they sat down together across from the kids.

“Okay.” Austin was saying as he sat down next to Erin. “We have actual tea...um water but everything else is imaginary.”

“We have to careful with the water.” Erin nodded seriously. “Mom gets mad if we spill it on the walls.”

“How did you spill it on the walls?” Kim asked looking up from the small set up in front of them.

“The tea party got invaded by super mutants and we had to defend ourselves.” Erin replied, just as seriously.

“With....tea?”

“We pretended it was really acid.” Austin said as he adjusted the blanket. “But we’re not allowed to do that anymore.”

Erin nodded. “Ashes wasn’t happy either, we got some water on him and he hid under my bed for a really long time.”

“Dully noted.” Nick replied, watching Kim struggle not to laugh next to him.

-

The tea party was odd to say the least but enjoyable. Kim and Nick offered a few suggestions for wasteland food that the children decided were awesome. Especially anything made from deathclaws.

“If you have to kill a deathclaw to eat it then it has to taste awesome.” Austin replied when Kim asked why he wanted to try one so much.

Nick laughed because he knew what her next words were going to be.

“Well if I come across one and I’m in the neighbourhood, I’ll see if I can bring you some alright. But it’s not that great.”

“You will!” Austin’s eyes widened. “You’re the best!”

“What’s your favourite food Ms Kim?” Erin looked over at the woman.

“Mine...hmmm.” Kim seemed to think this over for a moment. “Probably grilled radstag.” She paused. “Nope still sounds weird.”

“Oh I want to try some!” Erin took a plate and put some imaginary food on it. “There. We can pretend it’s here."

“Oh I’m doing that with the deathclaw steak!” Austin grabbed a plate and Erin was distracted as she was still more interested in deathclaws then radstags apparently.

“More for me...” Kim trailed off and looked over at Nick who was holding the plate. “Hey!”

He grinned. “You have to be faster then that sweetheart.”

“You can’t even eat.” Kim protested.

Nick looked down at the plate and then over at the children who were in a deep discussion about what deathclaws would taste like. He glanced back at her. “I can’t eat imaginary food?”

Kim raised a finger to argue then dropped it. “I concede your point.”

“Tell you what, you can have half.” He smiled and graciously offered her what was now half of the imaginary food on a plate.

“Well, aren’t we a gentlemen today.” Kim raised an eyebrow but took the invisible food with a smile and put it on her plate.

“Always.” He tipped his hat slightly and she laughed.

“You’re impossible.” She replied with a smile and took a drink of her water tea. Nick’s ‘tea’ had been borrowed by Ashes so he’d let the cat have the rest of it.

They looked over to see the kids watching them.

“Figured out what Deathclaws taste like yet, kids?” Nick asked.

“Austin says evil, but I don’t think that’s a real flavour.” Erin replied quickly.

“It could be!”

“Eh....” Kim shrugged. “I guess if you were angry enough it might taste like evil....sorta. We’ll have to find out the next time we find one. Which might not be for a while.” She said before the kids could get too excited. “Fighting them isn’t an easy thing.”

“We know.” Austin replied. “But it sounds awesome!”

Kim shook her head with a smile. “It does _sound_ awesome. A lot of hard work though. Still would rather have less of them out there really."

“Well if you kill them then there’ll be a lot less!” Austin grinned. “I bet you could do it!”

“Austin I’m not going deathclaw hunting.” Kim said as she took a bite of imaginary food.

“No you’re not.” Nick glanced over at her. “We get enough near death experiences without you hunting them out. Remember that Behemoth?”

“How was I supposed to know that wasn’t a hill?”

“The giant bag of rocks on its back might have been a clue.”

"I thought it was just part of the landscape!"

They were suddenly aware they were being stared at again. Kim sighed as she saw the wide eyes.

“Okay, one story but then we really have to get going.”

“Okay!” The children leaned forward.

-

Kim told them the story, with a few inputs from Nick as he corrected her a few times and made her laugh. The kids thought it was amazing.

“I didn’t know they could get that big!” Austin was saying as they were putting the plates away.

“And it throw giant rocks!” Erin looked over at Kim in something close to awe, Nick couldn’t help but smile. That was an expression he often saw directed at the woman but it was something else seeing it from a kid.

“Giant, _huge_ rocks. We had to keep running otherwise we’d get smashed against the field.” Kim nodded as she helped clean up. “Luckily it had really bad aim.”

“Almost got you there once.” Nick put in.

“Yes well, that’s why you’re there.” Kim replied. “To pull me away from rocks flying at my head.”

“It is?” Austin looked between the two of them.

“Part of it.” Nick replied with a shrug. “Among other things.”

“Oh. I thought you guys were married.”

“Yeah.” Erin replied, not noticing the two adults falling silent. “I mean you don’t fight as much as my parents did, you’re more like the Summerset’s at the diner. They’re still married.”

Nick glanced at Kim who was suddenly not looking at him. Now what to say to that?

“We’re more like partners.” Kim said after a moment. Smile on her face only slightly false.

“Oh...what does that mean.” Erin frowned slightly.

“We solve mysteries together.” Nick found his voice finally, thankfully.

“Oh!” Austin brightened up. “Can we hear a mystery story the next time you guys visit?”

“Sure thing.” Kim said. “Now we really do need to get going.”

“Okay!” The kids jumped up and walked over to the door with them.

Once outside however, Erin pulled Kim over to the side saying she needed to ask her something secret. Nick stood where he was but apparently the children thought quickly because Austin was pulling his coat sleeve and he looked down.

“Yeah?”

“You should totally marry her.” Austin said with the seriousness that only a child could have.

“I...what?”

“She’s really awesome and goes on adventures and so do you!” Austin said “And if you don’t, someone less cool might.”

“I...” Nick faltered. Was he really getting relationship advice from a kid, or had had he broken down at some point and hadn’t noticed? He looked at the earnest face and realized it really was the first. He sighed but kept a smile on. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks Austin.” He ruffled the kids hair and Austin grinned.

“You’re welcome Detective Valentine!”

-

It wasn’t long before he and Kim were walking back towards the elevator after saying their goodbyes to the kids.

“Well....that was an interesting afternoon.” Kim said, breaking the silence as they got in the elevator.

“It...certainly was.” Nick said after a moment. “Though I think they might be a _bit_ too excited about deathclaws.”

“That’s probably partly my fault.” Kim said as they walked out. “I think they liked the story I told in their class. We’ll have to think of a less deathclaw related case to tell them next time.”

“That might help.”

They went on in silence until the massive vault door opened and they left the vault and walked out of the cave. It was just starting to get dark but luckily there was a settlement close by that wouldn’t take too long to get to.

“Hey.” Kim started as they began to walk down. “Can I ask what Austin was talking to you about?”

“Why?” Nick glanced over at her.

“Just....well Erin seemed to think.” She paused and thought it over for a moment. “I’ll tell you what. I'll tell you what Erin said if you tell me what Austin said.”

Nick looked at her. “Giving up children’s secrets so easily Kim?”

“Oh, you know you were going to suggest the same thing.” Kim rolled her eyes but stopped and sat down on one of the chairs outside the vault around the dead fire pit. “Come on. It can’t have been stranger then mine.”

“If that’s the case then you go first.”

“I must be tired because you keep getting one over me.” Kim replied but with a smile. “Fine. She wanted to know why we weren’t married yet and to tell me that not all married people ended up like her parents, so we really should.”

“That’s.....a bit sad.” He said after a moment. He knew the girls father had left the vault and while this had probably been for the best, he should have realized the girl would be taking it hard.

“Yeah. I offered to talk to her about it sometime but she said she’d been talking to the Summerset’s about it already, so I think she’ll be alright.”

“Good.” He paused for a moment.

“Nick....”

“Fine, fine.” He shook his head. “Pretty much the same thing. Only Austin said I should marry you because you were, I quote ‘really awesome and goes on adventures’.” He smirked and looked over at her. “He might be one of the only people, but he thought I should marry you before someone less ‘cool’ did.”

He smiled only slightly because he knew she’d laugh and she did. It wasn’t at him, he reminded himself, it was just the situation they had just been in. Romantic advice from children. That was funny, even if he felt as though some of the laughter was still directed at him and what most people would think of as a disgusting idea. However the feeling died slightly as after laughing she got up and patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry Nick. I think you’re safe in that regards.”

“...what?” He turned more quickly then he’d expected to.

“I promise I won’t marry anyone less ‘cool’ then you.” She smiled, and he wondered if there had been something in that water she’d be drinking.

“That’s-”

“That’s a pretty tall order I know.” She said with a smile. “We may never find such a person.”

“Don’t let Deacon hear you say that.” He managed to quip out of habit.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Nick, I can’t marry Deacon, he’s like my brother. My annoying brother, who steals my clothes.”

“I wasn’t suggesting...” He held his hands up, not really sure where this conversation was going anymore.

“I know, I was just teasing you.” She smiled. “So, do I get to be Mrs. Valentine or do I get to keep my last name?”

“You’re going to be doing this for a while aren’t you?” He sighed and followed her.

“Maybe.” She leaned in as he fell in stride with her. “I’m sorry, it’s just....honestly even my own mother wasn’t that direct when I was dating Ethan. That was kind of cute.”

“Kids are like that.” He shrugged.

“Well I’ll drop it since it’s making you uncomfortable, okay?” She smiled but he saw something in her expression that made him wonder. So after a moment he spoke up again.

“Detective Nguyen-Valentine.”

“Wait, what?” He smiled as he managed to startle her for once rather then the other way around.

“If we got married. Both names sound good and it would be Detective, not Mrs.”

“Oh...” She looked a bit surprised for a moment and he almost took it back but her expression shifted into a grin and she looped arms with him. “I like it.”

“Good to know.”

“Have to have the possible future planned out after all.”

“Of course.”

And their once serious and awkward conversation shifted into bantering about casual things like names and whether or not people actually went on honeymoons anymore and where would you _even_ go. It was light, it was fun and it managed to cover up the fact that the two of them were actually giving this idea far more thought then the other would have believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said less sadness and it just so happened that the next idea on my list was a tea-party with kids. I hope no one gets emotional whiplash.
> 
> Also you never will never pry the headcanon that Nick used to babysit Nat for Piper out of my head. I love the idea too much.


	12. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

“I think that’s the last of it.” Kim said as she looked at her pip-boy. “Any other requests?” She looked up at the other two people in the office.

“You have water on there, right?” Ellie asked, looking up from her own desk. “I think we’re running low.”

“Let me check.....yup.” Kim nodded then glanced over at the office’s other occupant. “Hey Nick, want to add anything? I’m going on a market run.”

“No, I think I’m good.” Nick was leaning against a wall. “You sure you don’t want to wait till tomorrow though? The wind was picking up when I came in last.”

“I won’t be long. Besides, it’s just some wind.” She moved her arm up to get a better look at her pip-boy to double check the list was done.

Nick must have rolled his eyes because she could hear Ellie chuckle. She smiled a little at that and then put down her arm to walk over to the door.

“Here.” Nick was taking his jacket off and held it out to her. Kim blinked.

“What?”

“Take my jacket, it’s cold outside and last time I checked you just have that vault suit.” His reply was casual but she took the coat carefully.

Her own coat at home was similar but Nick’s was more worn and patched, as he wore it pretty much everywhere. She could probably count the amount of times she’d seen him without it willingly, on one hand. Which was a shame. He really was handsome in his own way, no matter how little he believed it when she said so.

She put it on, it was still a bit warm, and she resisted trying to steal his hat to go with it. Once the coat was on she moved closer to where Nick was standing and trying to look like he wasn’t watching her. That was cute too. She leaned up and kissed him quickly on the lips before he could move.

She smiled as she leaned back down and heard Ellie almost giggle in the background as Nick got the flustered look he always wore when she kissed him.

“Thanks for the jacket Nick.”

“Ah....No problem.”

He pulled his hat down slightly, which she viewed as his version of blushing. It was probably why she found it adorable. She grinned and turned to the door.

“Alright be, back soon. Don’t start any cases without me.” She waved, opening the door onto the side street and set out.

-

Nick looked away from the now closed door in time to catch Ellie looking at him.

“What’s that look for?” He asked walking over but Ellie just smiled more.

He waited and Ellie eventually gave in.

“Piper was right, you two are adorable.” She said with a grin. “And what a gentleman you are. Giving the lady your coat like that.”

She was teasing him and he smiled slightly but rolled his eyes slightly as well. “It was cold outside, I-”

“Never let anyone else wear that jacket unless it’s life or death.” Ellie said with a smirk. “And I’m pretty sure that we have a few spare coats around at the moment. Nice try though.”

He sat down in his chair and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah...well.”

“Don’t worry, it’s sweet.” She waved a hand, turning back to her work. “Besides you’re too distracted being flustered when she kisses you to notice but she always looks so pleased with herself. Honestly the pair of you. You are so much worse then Piper and I ever were.” She shook her head with an amused sigh and went back to work.

Normally he’d make a comment about that. However Nick was quiet and he went back to his own work slowly as he thought about what she'd said.

-

“Thanks for the water Sheng!” Kim waved as the kid counted the caps.

“Remember to come back. Pure filtered water, always fresh and clean!” He called back.

She shook her head slightly as she put the water into her bag. She hadn’t liked the idea of a kid on his own out here but she had to admit Sheng seemed to be doing well for himself. She pulled the jacket a little closer to herself, Nick had been right, it was cold out here with the wind. 

Now to the rest of the list. She checked her pip-boy and scrolled down. Water, done. Meat, wrapped up and done. Which left bullets. Well time to walk into the centre of the market. Which would be fine, she liked all the shop owners but there was always....

-

“Hey Myrna...” Kim waved as she walked into the market and the woman openly glared at her.

“What are you doing here, synth?”

“For the last time, still not a synth.” She muttered to herself, but then turned to where she was really going.

“Hey Arturo, still willing to do business with me.”

The man laughed. “If you have the caps, I have the guns. Not all of us are stupid enough to turn away people who travel around as much as you do.”

“I heard that.” Myrna yelled over. “You’re probably a synth too.”

“Haven’t heard that one before.” He rolled his eyes and turned back to Kim. “So what can I get you today, mods, ammo, a new gun?"

“Ammo mostly, but I have some....weird guns if you’re interested in buying them off me.”

He grinned and rubbed his hands together. “This is why you are my favourite customer. Show me what you found.”

She pulled a few of the odder pieces out of her other bag and put them on the counter for the gun seller to look over.

While she was waiting one of the patrolling guards walked over. She took in his appearance quickly. Working with Nick taught her that it was good to know the guards of the city. Which ones you could trust, which ones you could talk to, which ones were actually in with the gangs and which ones were synth haters.

“Almost didn’t recognize yeah with the Detective’s jacket there.” The man grinned and Kim relaxed slightly. Black curly hair, tan skin and more importantly a near constant smile.

“Hey there Steve. Yeah, he let me borrow it.” Steve was one of the better guards. She’d seen him actually come up and thank Nick for his help in the past a few times, so that put him on her good list.

“No kidding, you two must be serious.”

She glanced over at him with a raised eyebrow and he held his hands up.

“No judgment. Plenty of us here like Valentine. It’s good to see he’s got a girl. Guy deserves to be happy.”

His expression was so honest, she laughed.

“I keep telling him that but-”

“What, you’re dating the synth! I knew you were a synth! Arrest her!” Myrna apparently had still been listening and marched over.

“How does that prove I’m a synth?” Kim looked over at the woman.

“Only a synth would date a synth.” The woman replied, arms crossed.

“I really wish I could debate you in court.” Kim sighed. “Your arguments are so paper thin I wouldn’t even have to try and sway the jury.”

“And there you go ranting about more nonsense synth things again.” She turned to Steve. “Why don’t you do your job and arrest her?”

Steve just sighed as well. “Myrna for the last time we can’t go arresting everyone you think is a synth. You have no proof.”

“Also there would be no one left.” Arturo commented dryly as he looked over a plasma rifle. 

“You have no proof.” Kim repeated firmly. “And who I’m dating is none of your business.”

“Well it is if you want to buy from my store!”

“You’ve banned me at least thirty three times by now Myrna. For the last time I’m not interested in buying or selling from you.” Kim pinched the bridge of her nose above her glasses.

“Which is a shame because she brings in such wonderful things.” Arturo said with a smile. “I’ll take the three guns to the left and I’ll have to pass on the plasma one for now. Not many takers for those at the moment.”

Kim nodded. “Okay, well here’s what I need for ammo.”

“Well fine, you’re banned....again! Synth lover....or should I say synth.” Myrna attempted to get the attention back to her but failed as Kim was simply bringing up her pip-boy list and ignoring her.

“Come on Myrna, let’s go back to your shop.” Steve nodded towards Kim and Arturo as they walked off. “Sorry for the commotion guys.”

“No problem.” Kim said with a wave of her hand but shook her head as she looked over at Arturo. “Now I’m up to thirty four bans. I think that might be the new record."

“If you get to fifty she really should give you an award of some sort.” Arturo chuckled. “Now let’s see that list of yours.”

She moved her arm so he could see and they get to work on trading. It was nice to know that not everyone in the market was insane.

-

“I survived.”

Nick looked up to see Kim walking back in, putting her bags down.

“Anything interesting happen” He asked as she started to unload the purchases.

“Not really. Got banned from Myrna’s store again.” She shrugged. “She tried to get me arrested on charges of being a synth but you know how that always goes. Did you know only a synth will date a synth. I really didn’t.”

Nick sighed and looked over. “You really don’t mind....”

“What” Kim looked over at him, a bit confused. “Being banned? Nick it’s the thirty fourth time I’ve been banned from there and she’s tried to get everyone arrested for being a synth.”

“Right...” He trailed off but then got up and walked over. “Let me give you a hand with that.”

She nodded as she got back to unloading the bags and putting the stuff away. “Thanks. Managed to sell three of the weirder guns we found. Still no takers for the plasma rifle. Maybe KLEO will like it.”

“Sounds like something she’d like.” He replied as he put the food supplies away in their small pantry.

“Did Ellie go and check on Nat already?” Kim asked as she took the water out of the bag.

“Yeah. Left about five minutes ago.”

“Good.” Kim sighed slightly and Nick shook his head, though fondly. He knew what she was thinking.

“You know you don’t have to solve everyone’s problems.”

“I know....” Kim trailed off. “But Piper’s my friend and I just....I feel guilty because if it wasn’t for me, she’d have more time to be here with her sister.”

Nick looked over at her. “Piper was always off chasing a lead, Kim. This isn’t new. At least Nat knows she’s safer out there with you or at Sanctuary.”

Kim nodded slightly.

“They’ll figure it out.” Nick continued. “And when Piper wants to talk to you she will. Until then, well ever since Ellie started seeing Piper, she’s been checking in more on Nat. I think Nat likes her.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s statistically impossible to not like Ellie.” But Kim smiled a bit more as she put the bag away and sat down. “That’s good though. I’m glad she has Ellie at least.”

Nick nodded as he walked back over.

“And you have me to make sure you don’t try to take on the entire worlds problems as your own.”

Kim chuckled at that as he pulled a chair over. “Yeah good luck with that one Valentine.”

“Never said the job was going to be easy.”

“And yet here you are.” She said, and he saw her expression change again. Fond, but almost astonished as though she couldn’t believe her luck. He knew it was similar to the expression he wore on his own face when he realized how lucky he was. What he didn’t understand was why she would have it as well. He was the lucky one, the one who didn’t deserve her not...

“Stop it.” Kim frowned at him and he froze slightly.

“Stop what?”

“You’re doing that thing again, when you get all distant looking. I know you’re beating yourself up over something when you do it. So stop it.” She had moved forward and taken his hands. Both of them. He looked at her, she was still wearing his jacket, which almost made him smile but he pushed that thought aside.

“It’s nothing.”

“Still can’t lie to me Valentine.”

“No....it’s just the usual thoughts, that’s all.”

Her frown lessened, but she didn’t let go. “Okay, I know those are hard to let go of. Just as long as it isn’t something new."

He smiled a bit. She understood how hard negative thoughts were to simply get rid of overnight. He still saw her beating herself up over things she had done in the past. And he’d always tried to step in and try to help her get over them, a voice in his head said, just as she was doing now.

"Though I will have you know.” Kim continued. “I met up with one of the guards in the market, Steve. He said there’s a bunch of people here that are really happy for you...us I mean. They want you to be happy.”

Nick blinked. “He said that?” Steve was one of the friendlier guards, even came up and thanked him from time to time but this...

“Yup. And you’ll notice I said he’s not the only one.” Kim smiled fondly again. “So you’re really outnumbered at this point Nick. Too many people want you to be happy. It’s a lost cause.”

He actually chuckled at that.

“You might be right.”

“Oh, I am.” She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “Very right.”

And he was still a bit flustered but he saw the expression that Ellie had mentioned when Kim leaned back. She was....proud, happy. As though she were the lucky one....and he realized then, that in her mind she was.

He shook his head in bemusement and Kim just laughed. “You’re hopeless.” But it was said with such fondness that any sting that he might have imagined was gone.

“Oh right.” Kim let go of his hands. “I should give you your jacket back. Thanks for the loan by the way. You were right about the weather. It was colder then I thought out there.”

She had taken it off before he could say anything and passed it back to him. He nodded. Looking at the jacket for a moment before getting up to put it back on.

“Well I did tell you.” He said, more to say something then really meaning anything by it. Kim laughed so he guessed she understood.

“Yes, I know. But thanks all the same. I know you don’t like to part with it.”

He paused slightly but then finished putting the coat on and sat down again, just as she had.

“Can’t hide anything from you can I?”

“Nope. Former lawyer and current detective now.” She smirked. “You just made it all the worse you know.”

“So I did.” He couldn’t regret it though. Even if it meant she could practically read him like a book, when no one else could.

“Besides, you’re pretty good at it yourself. So I think we’re even.” She smiled and leaned back in her chair.

They weren’t really but she was right in that he was probably the best at reading her and spotting her tells. It helped when you spent a lot of time trying to figure out what she was thinking with each expression she made. Though it had taken him a while to realize why exactly he’d been putting so much thought and time into trying to figure that out. Which had been somewhat embarrassing once he had realized. But since it had worked out in the end, he felt it was worth the slight embarrassment he probably deserved for not noticing what his own emotions were trying to tell him. 

“So, game of cards till Ellie gets back?” Kim was looking around, clearly not as lost in thought as he was. He pulled himself back into reality and opened a desk drawer.

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Excellent.” She grinned and moved around so they had a desk between them. “So rules, pre-war, post-war or a bit of both?”

He smiled as he started to shuffle the deck. “Let’s go with a bit of both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Negative thoughts are terribly hard to get rid off, especially if you've had them for such a long period of time. Kim knows this herself. One happy, good thing in your life sadly won't magically get rid of your tendency towards self hatred or beating yourself up as the thought process is so ingrained in your head by that point. However having someone who supports you and understands it does help you work on changing how you think if you decide to. 
> 
> Which is what I try to portray in my stories because I know this frustration all too well myself. 
> 
> this note somehow become a psa about anxiety, depression and negative self talk. Sorry about that guys!


	13. “Sorry I’m late.”

Nick was starting to get worried. It was a state he often found himself in these days. Not that he hadn’t worried when he was just a simple detective, it was just that things were different these days. He had a partner again for one. A partner who seemed determined to upend every organization in the Commonwealth. She had a good heart, but poor self preservation instincts when other people were in trouble. So, yeah. He tended to worry more these days. Well, someone had to worry about the woman who worried about everyone else he supposed.

Still, when Kim showed up over the bridge into Sanctuary with a bag on her back, he felt something like relief course through him. He probably wasn’t ever going to stop worrying when she went to the Institute. Being an undercover spy for the Railroad practically had worried friends and family written into the fine print and that was only the tip of the iceberg for her. He had been leaning against the side of a house, watching the bridge for about an hour or so now. The smile on her face when she saw him though made both the wait and the earlier comments from some of their more annoying members of the settlement worth it.

“Sorry I’m late!” Kim said as soon as she reached his spot against the house. Putting the bag down she leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and took her hand. And there was another reason why he worried about her. It was hard not to worry about your girl, no matter how intelligent and capable she was.

“Good to see you too. Anything happen that-”

However Kim was shaking her head before he could finish. “No, nothing serious, or even semi serious. I just got trapped by an over eager scientist who wanted to tell me all about his research into plant genetics and their applications in the...something, something... future of the Institute.” She waved a hand. “I lost track after the first fifteen minutes. Luckily X6 managed to scare him away.”

“The Courser did?” Nick looked at her. He wasn’t the biggest fan of the newest member of the group, if you could even call the synth that. After all, X6 was loyal to a place that would probably be more then happy to see him scrapped....or worse. He didn’t even want to think what would happen if the Courser realized Kim was secretly working against the Institute.

“Yeah.” Kim nodded, unaware of his thoughts. “X6 was looking for me, another mission for later and managed to pry me away from the scientist. I had to reassure the poor guy I wasn’t mad, I just had to leave....like now.” She sighed and shook her head. “So long story short. Ended up getting transported back later then I thought I’d be and.....well here I am. Sorry, I know you get worried.”

“Someone has to.” Nick replied with a wry tone. “We all know how you get like.”

Kim shrugged slightly, her smile dropping a bit and Nick tried not to sigh. He probably shouldn’t have said that. They all had their sore spots, his tended towards serious self deprecation, Piper was touchy if you mentioned she left her sister alone a lot, Cait had her chem issues and then of course there was the mess of, well whatever Deacon had going on with him. That was just a few, they all had others and so did almost everyone else in the group. Kim meanwhile tended to be touchy when called out on how she tended to throw herself into danger headfirst without looking, if she felt the cause was good enough. Or to repeat himself, her self preservation skills left something to be desired at times.

-

“Come on, let’s get you home.” He ended up saying, breaking the silence and picking up her bag. He paused for a moment to look down at it. “What do you have in this thing anyway?”

That distracted her enough that she smiled again. “Lab stuff, I promised Curie I’d smuggle her out some real equipment.” She shrugged again, though this time more amused. “And a few other things I spotted along the way.”

He sighed, but amusement had changed his as well. “You know for someone who works in law, you sure tend to have a case of sticky fingers.”

“Hey it’s not stealing if....” She trailed off as they walked, hand in hand, towards their house. “Well if you give me enough time I’m sure I could come up with a case as to why it’s not stealing.”

“Knowing you?” He glanced over. “I’m sure you’d be able to manage that and end up with them giving you more supplies.”

She laughed at that and his smile grew. “Okay now that’s a stretch even for me, Valentine.”

“You say that....” He moved in as she opened the door. Letting go of her hand he placed the bag on a chair, with only some drama. “There, knowing you, one fully stocked lab in a bag. Curie’ll be thrilled.”

“Good.” Kim sat down on a recently fixed up couch, humour draining from her voice a bit. “I think I’ll sort through it and give it to her tomorrow though. I’m about all scienced out for the moment.”

“Probably a good idea.” Nick sat down across from her, the tone hadn’t been lost on him. “So, you’re sure you’re alright?”

Kim glanced over at him, however she didn’t look annoyed at the question.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” She shook her head. “Just.....you know, after effects of being there, that’s all. I know you worry that I’m not telling you everything about...”

He opened his mouth and she shot him a look that plainly said she wasn’t finished. He shut his mouth just as quickly and she started again.

“Like I said I know you worry about that, and all the other stuff with me there.”

“Kind of hard not to.” He shook his head. “And I’d say that about anyone darling. But with your ties....”

She sighed. “Yeah, I know. And....you are right about how I tend to rush into...danger more then I should.”

“You admitted it. I want that in writing.” Nick quipped and managed to get a smile from the woman. She even chuckled.

“Okay I deserved that. But I do want you to know that I’m trying to work on it. I don’t....want you to have to worry about me. About whether or not I’m keeping things from you, doing something stupid or...” She trailed off and Nick got up and walked over before she could finish.

“Kim.” She looked up at him. “I’m always going to worry about you. Yeah, sure once this mess is over I’ll worry about you a whole lot less, but I’ll still worry.”

“I...” She started and trailed off.

“You worry about everyone.” He said, sitting down next to her. “And I _know_ you worry about me. That’s normal. We’re just mixed up in something right now that’s making everything seem insane and makes it easy to worry way too much about everything if we think about it. We’ll go back to sane and normal worry levels once everything works out.”

“Yeah. That’s true.” She shook her head. “It is kind of nuts what we’re doing.”

“Utterly insane.” Nick replied deadpan, then smiled. “But since you’re in the middle of it, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

And Kim laughed.

“God, you’re such a sap.” She grinned and wrapped her arm around his shoulders as he chuckled.

“I prefer to call it charm, sweetheart.”

“Of course you would.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky I find you charming as well then.”

“Oh I’m well aware of how lucky I am.” He said it with a smile but she shook her head.

“Nope, none of that. If I get no worrying about worrying you lectures, you get to listen to me talk about how I’m just as lucky to have you.”

He’d probably let a tell through, he tended to when quipping back too quickly. However he just smiled. “Your mind reading skills never fail to amaze me. Well then let’s just say we’ve both learned the error of our ways at least for today and move on. I believe you owe me a game of pool.”

“Of course.” Kim grinned and moved her arm as she went to get up. “We have a bet to settle after all.”

“Winner gets to pick the radio station on the next trip out.” Nick replied as he got up as well. “And remember the rules include no pretending to be the Shroud while we’re playing.” He still remembered her sneaking up on him to announce her presence dramatically just as he’d been about to shoot that one...two times.

“Right, right. No distraction pool. Which is a shame because distraction pool is the best version.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not a real version.” He replied looking over at her.

“It can be.” She grinned and pushed him out the door. “Come on, I’m already an hour late. Let’s go before it gets too dark to see. Candlelight is hard to play in.”

“Oh I don’t know, I can see pretty well in the dark.”

“Which some might call cheating.” She grinned. “I know a certain _someone_ who might make an appearance if that were to happe-”

He put a hand over her mouth. “Don’t even think about it.”

Her eyes were light and he shook his head as they started to walk towards the newly build rec centre. There was a group of people outside, around the gymnastic equipment that had been found recently.

“I will never understand why that thing is so popular.” Kim said as they passed the pommel horse. It was currently in use by a grinning settler and there seemed to be a line up.

“Your guess is as good as mine.” Nick shrugged and opened the door for her. They walked upstairs to a free pool table in a relatively quiet area. Kim started to set the table up as Nick looked for some unbroken pool cues.

-

He felt a lot lighter now that Kim was actually here. True, part of that was just the near confusing amount of happiness he always experienced from what could only be described as love. Synthetic or not. The rest though was the release of his earlier worries. Kim was back, alive and she was well enough to smile and laugh. That was more than enough to make him worry less and make him happier.

He was still going to win the game though. Any more trips with the Silver Shroud adventures playing and he was going to have the entire damn series memorized. He was starting to suspect that was her plan all along. And as if to confirm it, Kim shot him a grin as she set up the table. He shook his head with a wry smile and walked back over with the pool cues. Maybe he was worrying about the wrong things.


	14. “Can I have this dance?”

There was a celebration going on in Sanctuary that night. They’d finally built enough of the essentials that they could spend some time and materials, building places to go and cool down at, after a hard day of work. Places to celebrate in, places to have fun, places where you could let yourself loose and watch someone else attempt to dance after a few too many drinks.

The current party was celebrating the completion of the first of such buildings. The drinks from the bar were flowing and people were arguing over the rules of pool or trying to figure out why the music wasn’t working.

That last one at least was Kim.

“Come on Blue, this is supposed to be a party.” Piper was grumbling as she held up some wires for the woman to examine the ones underneath. She had lost the trench coat and her beloved press hat for said party and was wearing a checked shirt, slacks and a tie. Kim meanwhile was wearing a green prewar dress she'd found and cleaned up. Piper had insisted. This was a party so she could afford to lose the armour and vault suit for once. 

“Well it won’t be much of a party if we don’t get the music going."  Kim said as she looked at the mess of cables for another few minutes. "Wait, here it is.” she grinned and messed around with the cords a moment longer and then put then back in place. As she did the music started back up. “There we go. Thanks Piper.”

“You are welcome. Now let’s get a drink or something. My arms are tired.” 

“You gals get the music running?” Nick Valentine walked over as people were starting to fill into the area they’d cleared for dancing. His version of dressing for a party was similar to Piper's in that he'd left the trench coat at home. Though he was simply wearing his normal shirt and tie outfit that he always wore underneath and still had his hat on. 

Piper grinned as he walked over. “Should have known that would get you running, Valentine.”

Nick rolled his eyes but Kim just looked at the two of them curiously.

“What? I can’t believe Ellie was right.” Piper shook her head at the woman’s expression. “Come on Valentine just ask the lady-”

“Piper.” Nick frowned cutting her off.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going. Hey Blue, I think that cord down there’s a bit loose still.”

-

Kim frowned but leaned over to double check the wires Piper was pointing to. Therefore missing the nonverbal communication going on over her head. It involved a lot of mouthing words and pointing, mostly on Pipers part. By the time Kim fixed the actual loose wire, a few ones over from where Piper had been pointing to, the dialogue was over and Piper was walking off with a smirk.

“Well that should hold it.” Kim said as she wiped her hands with a rag. “You alright Nick?”

“Huh?” Nick looked distracted and shook his head. “Yeah, sorry just lost in thought for a moment there.”

Kim nodded leaning back against the wall. People were starting to dance. Not any dances she knew but then again, all she knew were pre-war dances. The energy and smiles on the faces were the same though.

“Now this takes me back.” She smiled.

“You, much of a dancer back before the war?” Nick asked. He sounded curious but there was something cautious behind his tone that made her wonder. She couldn’t figure out a reason why though, so she just told the truth.

“Yeah....I mean I wasn’t the greatest dancer but it was fun. Take your mind off impending doom and just dance, you know? Ethan and I used go out and dance all the time when we could. Till, well....” She shrugged slightly. “What about you Valentine? You know how to swing dance?” She moved off the unpleasant topic to smile over at Nick, teasing him. But he looked oddly hesitant. She paused. “Nick?”

“Yeah....actually I do.” He shrugged a shoulder after a moment as though making a decision. “Had some memories....uh learned the rest myself.”

“You learned how to dance? That’s...how did you even manage that?” She wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he apparently wasn’t expecting her to sound impressed. He ducked his head slightly.

“Oh you know, pre-war ghouls, few books and the like here and there. Practice mostly.”

Kim nodded and looked back out at the dance floor. The crowd was having fun, it wasn’t totally packed but there were enough people to make it look like a real dance.

“If only we had more music.” She muttered. The song was ending and she crossed her fingers for something good.

She smiled when a swing number she vaguely remembered from her childhood came on. She didn’t notice she was tapping her foot though until Nick held out a hand.

“Can I have this dance?”

Kim’s smile grew and she took his hand.

“You read my mind.”

The chuckle she got was worth the line and she walked out with him onto the dance floor with the music playing.

-

It took them a few tries to get started. Kim hadn’t danced in a while and Nick was always trying to be careful around people. Eventually though they fell into a sort of rhythm as the music played. They were doing simple steps, but still she noticed that a few people had stopped and were starting to watch them as they spun each other around. As they got more used to it they also got moving, faster and faster.

Kim ignored them, paying more attention to her footwork as she tried out steps she hadn’t done in years. Apparently all the fighting together had made them good at reading each others body language, so when one of them lead, the other followed and for the most part they moved in time with each other. When there was a misstep, they just kept on going, changing whatever it was they were trying into something else. Kim was grinning from ear to ear and Nick actually laughed as she spun him around.

The song was one of the longer ones and they danced through the entire thing. Moving, spinning, dancing next to each other and beside each other, with hands still held. Pulling each other back and forth and near the end Kim looked Nick straight in the eye and he grinned. Kim laughed as Nick used her forward momentum to flip her backwards and she landed on her feet still dancing.

Sadly it wasn’t long after, that the song ended and switched to a slower number. They stopped dancing and immediately there was a pause as everyone else, even the people still dancing around them stopped as well. Someone started to clap and it grew until they were being applauded by the whole room. Kim laughed as Piper whistled and she dragged Nick off the dance floor so the applause would die down. Which it did soon after that and people went back to their own version of dancing to the now slower song.

Kim however was still laughing as they got back to their original spots near the wall.

“That....” Kim said, catching her breath. “Was the most fun I’ve had....in so long.”

“Same here.” Nick chuckled, but was looking at her with something she couldn’t identify. “You’re a pretty good dancer.”

“Me? You’re the one that was amazing out there.”

“Oh...ah thanks.” Nick replied and Kim shook her head fondly.

“You are a man full of surprises, Nick Valentine.”

Much to her delight, instead of arguing terminology Nick just chuckled again. “I’d say something similar to you sweetheart but I think at this point, nothing you do would surprise me.”

Kim shook her head with a smirk and elbowed him slightly. “You should know better Nick. Now I’m just going to take that as a challenge.”

“Which doesn’t surprise me at all.”

Kim laughed again. She felt so light, it was amazing what an energetic dance could do.

“We were good, but we could use some practise.”

Nick paused and looked at her, a slow smile creeping onto his face. “You planning on more dancing in the future?”

He was teasing her but she couldn’t help it. “I will drag you onto that dance floor myself Nick, don’t you think I won’t.”

Nick laughed. “I won’t stop you. That was....fun. Don’t get many chances to dance with people who know the steps.”

-

The two of them were then almost knocked over by Piper who had run over and slung her arms around the two of them.

“Oh my god. I knew Nick could dance but Blue, you were amazing.”

“Thanks Piper.” Kim smiled as she got her balance back.

“Yeah, thanks Piper.” Nick replied, a bit more subdued and Kim noticed that Piper’s grin grew more triumphant at that.

“He’s tried to teach Ellie and me a few steps over the years but apparently we both have two left feet.” Piper confided to Kim as she let go of them to take a drink of her beer.

“You might, Ellie isn’t that bad.” Nick retorted. Though with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah. We all know you play favourites, Valentine.” Piper waved her free hand as she started to walk off. “Now I’m going to get another drink, this is supposed to be a party after all.”

“Go easy on the alcohol, Piper.”

“Don’t forget what happened the last time you said that Piper.”

Kim and Nick called these out at the same time. Piper paused and then nearly doubled over laughing. “You two are adorable. I can’t wait to tell Deacon and everyone we have new parents.” And with that she walked off, still laughing.

Kim sighed. “We are never living that one down, are we?”

“Nope.”

“Well someone has to make sure they don’t all die from alcohol poison- I’m proving their point aren’t I?”

Nick smiled. “Maybe just a little.”

Kim rolled her eyes. “Oh well, let them think what they want. Now, more importantly, do you want to dance again?”

Nick glanced over at her and simply held his hand out. “Always.”

And the two of them walked back onto the dance floor and started to dance again. More at ease with swing numbers, but not doing too bad with the others.

It was, after all a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the headcanon of Nick knowing how to swing dance and the like came from headcanonsforcompanions on tumblr. I just 100% agree with it. Also you should totally look up swing dancing and the lindy hop dancing because oh my gosh is that energetic dancing and that's what these dorks were doing in this.
> 
> Also they are so the parents of their group.


	15. “I made your favourite.”

“Okay so after Fog Monster Island and now Raider Death Funland.” Kim said as she sat down across from Nick at a table. “I vote we continue to _not_ take Shaun to any potential family vacation spots before we check them out first.”

“If you’ll recall, that first one was a case. Not a vacation destination” Nick pointed out as he watched Kim placing bottles in front of her. “Last time I checked, we didn’t bring the kid with us on cases.”

“Details.” Kim waved a hand. “But you have to admit this one sounded different.”

“As in it sounded too good to be true?”

“...Well.”

“And if I recall you were even warned in advance by that decoy?”’

Kim glanced away so she didn’t look at him. “This is about checking vacation spots in advance Nick. Not-”

“Your need to get us involved in every rebellion you can get your hands on?” He sighed and shook his head but it was a fond sigh. He’d been around Kim long enough to know what he was getting into when he was travelling with her. Maybe in the past he might have been surprised. Ending up in a pre-war theme park based on a soft drink, helping to take down three giant groups of raiders from the inside certainly sounded crazy. But then again, in the past he’d have also thought it insane if he’d been told he’d end up helping take down the Institute and that had certainly happened.

“Yeah that.” Kim didn’t even bother to wave her hand, but the tone was there. She was working on something with the Nuka Bottles in front of her, but he decided not to ask. Instead he gave in and continued the conversation.

“Well, I don’t think there’s many ‘vacation’ spots around these days, doll.”

The small smile he got in return made the ridiculous topic worth it.

“You’re probably right but you have to admit these two are pretty...dramatic. Even for the commonwealth.”

-

Nick took a moment to look out from where they were sitting. They were in the space themed area of the park. On one of the upper levels, near the central controls. Safe, now that they’d cleared the robots out of the current area but still....eerie.

“You do have a point. But then again, who knows what else is out there? There could be more insane places just like this or Far Harbour.”

“Which is why we should always check them out in advance before we bring Shaun with us.”

Nick shook his head. “I wasn’t arguing against that darling. Just warning you we might not find any good ‘vacation spot’ that isn’t a mess."

“Hey, if this place was raider free and working it would be a bla....” She trailed off. “Okay well it would be. ....um, something kids like?”

Nick chuckled. “I think Shaun might get more fun taking apart the rides then going on them. Even if they did have power.”

“True.” Kim looked thoughtful. “I’ll have to see if I can find anything interestingly built to bring him back.” And Nick couldn’t hold back a smile at that, which Kim seemed to catch as she looked over at him. “What’s that look for?”

“You.” He replied. “We’re in the middle of a park with a bunch of raiders who think you’re going to help them take over the Commonwealth and you’re just calmly talking about what we’re going to do when we get back.”

Kim stopped, almost froze at his words and for a moment looked guilty. He tried not to sigh as she moved her hands away from what she’d been working on.

“Nick...” Her tone was serious. “We are going to stop them _and_ get out of here. I promise I won’t let-”

She was caught off guard as he reached over and took her hand. “Relax. If anyone can pull of something like this, it’s you. I’m just always amazed you’ve managed to keep your optimism after being out here for so long....and everything you’ve been through, that’s all.”

“Oh....” Kim shrugged slightly, looking away again. “Well that’s thanks to you guys really. You especially. I’d probably be a wreak if it wasn’t for you.”

“Right back at you partner.” Nick replied. He was used to his own self deprecation. Kim’s on the other hand made him realize why people always argued with him when he did it. She’d always downplayed her role in situations, but after the destruction of the Institute and everything there, she had become more judgmental towards herself and doubting her actions, even if she’d only admit that to a few people. Yet even then, she was still an optimist. Still saw the good in people and wanted to fight back against things that were wrong. The commonwealth hadn’t broken her, as he'd once worried about a long time ago. It had only made her beliefs stronger.

Kim meanwhile glanced back at their hands with a small smile. “Thanks Nick.”

“You know I’m always going to be here for you.”

Her smile grew into a real smile that made some of the worry he’d accidentally brought back, vanish from her face. Which made him smile a bit as well.

-

After a few minutes, he let go of her hand and changed the subject to something lighter.

“Okay, I give in. What are you doing with those bottles?”

And this was the right way to go because he saw her eyes light up behind her glasses and the guilt vanish from her face as she grinned in a way that would normally have him worried. Now he was just happy to see the mischievous look on her face.

“I made your favourite.”

He frowned. “Favourite what?”

“Remember that story you told me ages ago about how Nat would make some sort of terrifying drink from Nuka-Cola and other stuff, when she had tea parties?"

“Yes....Why do I have a feeling that you took that as a challenge?”

“I did not. Well at least not before I found the million different flavours they have here.” Kim grinned and showed him the bottle she’d been pouring things into. “I’m going to create the most vile drink to ever come from Nuka-Cola.”

“Isn’t that just Nuka-Cola?” He joked and saw her roll her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I have no taste in drinks. Why though?”

“Not sure yet.” Kim said after pausing for a moment and then pouring something that looked orange into the bottle. “I just have a feeling it’s a good idea.”

“You _do_ remember what happened the last time you had a _feeling_ something was a goo-”

She pointed over at him, a bit dramatically, to cut him off. “Excuse me. I thought we agreed we weren’t going to talk about The Incident of the Exploding Giddyup Buttercup?”

“No, I agreed I wouldn’t tell Shaun about it.” Nick smirked. “I can still bring it up when he’s not here.”

“Fine.” Kim narrowed her eyes slightly for a moment before going back to her work. “But this is different.....probably. I mean I don’t think it’s going to explode.” She paused for a moment. “Do you think I should make it explode?”

“I think, you should figure out what you want to do with it before you get too far ahead of yourself.”

“Fine.” Kim took another bottle and poured in some Nuka-Cola Quantium, put the top on and started to shake it.

“I thought they had mixers for that stuff here?” Nick couldn’t help but move slightly to the side. Unlike Kim he wasn’t counting out this current version exploding just yet.

“Yeah, over there. I wanted to try and see if I could do it myself though.” She gave the bottle a few more hard shakes before setting it down.

Well no explosions at least. Kim meanwhile was looking at it. Nick frowned.

“Please tell me you’re not going to drink tha-”

“Well you can’t.” Kim replied picking the bottle up again and looking in the side. “So someone has to figure out what it tastes like.”

“You could always get that raid-” He started but Kim had quickly opened the bottle and taken a large gulp. Her face made an interesting expression he'd never seen before but she apparently managed to not choke or spit it out. She did however dig through her bag and drain almost an entire bottle of clean water afterwards.

“So, how was it?” He couldn’t help but keep the grin out of his voice. Kim however grinned as well, after coughing a bit.

“I think.....I’m on the right track.”

Nick frowned slightly as she brought up her pip-boy.

“Do I even want to know what was in -”

“No.” Kim cut him off. “No you really don’t, but it’s only going to get worse so I suppose you’ll find out the other stuff. I’m thinking about making some with cotton candy bites...and maybe some mutfruit....”

Nick shuddered slightly. “Okay you’re making me queasy and I don’t even have a stomach.”

“Then I’m on the right track.” She put her pip-boy away. “Well enough fun. You ready to go find more Star Cores? I think we can fit in the theatre before we have to head back to raider land.”

-

Nick thought about it for a moment but it wasn’t a hard choice. ‘Raider land’ as Kim had dubbed the inhabited part of the park was his least favourite area of the place by far. The fact that they had to pretend to be raiders while they were there was just one of the many, many issues he had with it. Anything to put that off. However all he did was shrug. He was well aware Kim shared his views on the place.

“Sounds like a plan. Who knows, maybe we’ll find some pre-war films in a theatre for once.”

Kim grinned as she got up. “That’s the spirit.”

If this was a normal theme park he’d have offered her his hand, or arm even. Instead they both pulled out their guns. Security here would be a nightmare until they got the rest of those cores. All the more reason to get this over with he supposed.

“And keep an eye out for weird Nuka-Cola stuff.” Kim said as they started to walk off. “I’ve got a good feeling about the toxic brew.”

“That the official name now?”

“It’s a work in progress.” Kim shrugged and Nick chuckled as they got back to work, walking around the park area. Some days he didn’t know what was more insane, this world or his partner?

It wasn't a while later that he stopped and watched her walk over to a wall nearby, with those weird cappy glasses she’d gotten. She held them in front of her own normal pair as they didn’t fit on top, checking that there weren’t any hidden letters on the in this area of the park and he smiled as she grinned and wrote down something in her pip-boy.

“Nick! I got another one!” Her gleeful tone was contagious and he chuckled to himself and nodded to her.

“Nice find.”

The insanity might be hard to judge but he certainly knew which one he loved more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, a fic in the far, far future of the timeline. Yes they are talking about synth Shaun. He'll probably show up in a chapter himself eventually. Because he's adorable and the Shaun we deserved.
> 
> Also my version of the Nuka World "good" story line is very AU, for pretty much any version I'll write of it. Even if I haven't worked out all the details. Because what's the point of having three raider groups that hate each other if you can't manipulate them to take each other down or the like?


	16. “It’s okay.  I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the same universe as Chapter 7 "I dreamt about you last night.”, sometime after that story.

It was nighttime at Sanctuary Hills. Not that this mattered to two out of the three residents in Kim’s house. The woman herself was in her room hopefully asleep while Codsworth was in the backyard, apparently having taken a liking to watching the night sky over the years. Nick meanwhile, the second of the two who couldn’t sleep, was reading a magazine in the living room. Or at least he was attempting to. For whatever reason he just couldn’t get his thoughts settled tonight.

After another ten minutes of flipping through the same pages he sighed and put the magazine down. He felt like laying down. True he didn’t have to sleep, couldn’t really, or get tired but every so often he felt like just laying down to think. It wasn’t like he didn’t have a bed either. When Kim had repaired her house she’d managed to convince him to be housemates with her and Codsworth whenever he was in town. It had taken some convincing but eventually he’d agreed. She’d put a bed for him in her room as she’d said it was the only place it would fit.

He took a few more minutes before making up his mind. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to someone sleeping nearby. Ellie slept on the floor above the office almost every night. However this was different. That building had been his after all. This one he’d been invited into, housemate or not and it was in the same room and it was Kim. It....felt different that was all.

However after a few more minutes of of overthinking things he sighed, rubbed his forehead and got up. Making his way in the dark house towards the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Hopefully Kim was asleep. His own bed was closer to the door so he shouldn’t wake her up as he entered. He could see better in the dark than humans could anyway.

-

Nick opened the door as quietly as he could and looked around. The candles were all out but he could see Kim’s bed against the wall and her shape under the covers. Moving inside he closed the door behind him and moved over to where his own bed was and sat down on it. As he did though he heard movement from the other side of the room and looked over to see Kim putting her glasses on and peering over at him.

“Nick?”

Apparently he hadn’t been as quiet as he’d thought.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Kim shook her head and moved so that she was sitting. She was dressed in a cleaned grey nightgown with loose pants underneath. “It’s okay, I couldn’t sleep anyway.”

He frowned slightly, he still remembered her nightmares about the Institute. “Anything wrong?”

She sighed and shrugged. “Just can’t seem to get to sleep that’s all. It happens every so often. Sometimes I think my brain has too much running around in it. I wish I could just shut it down for a day or so. When you came in I just decided to give up trying for the moment.”

“I can leave if you want...” He trailed off as he could see her shaking her head from where he was sitting.

“I’d rather you didn’t....it’s boring. I don’t know how you stand it.”

“Stand what?” He titled his head to the side.

“Not sleeping. I suppose you wouldn’t get tired but still, I think I’d go insane if I had that much free time.”

“It’s.....really something you just get used to I think.” He said after a moment. “Still got the memories of needing to sleep though, probably why I got a bed for myself in the first place.”

“Well if you want to lay down, then go ahead. I’m probably just going to sit here for a while. I was getting tired of this attempting to get to sleep thing.”

 

There was a pause as Nick thought over the situation. “Do you want to talk?”

Kim had glanced away and turned her head sharply.

“Sorry, what?”

“Talk.” He smiled slightly. “You said it yourself. I’m not tired. Just felt like a change of scenery and laying down, that’s all. If you can’t sleep. I don’t mind a conversation.”

“I ....suppose. But you said you want to lay down and I...” She trailed off slightly.

“What are you thinking off now?” He knew that tone of voice.

“A few things.” Kim said with a pause. “Like how people are going to get the wrong impression if this gets out. It’s annoying, but, hey we already knew that.... Um....do you want to move our beds closer together?”

“I...what?” He hadn’t expected that but he could tell Kim had expected his response.

“Just that so we can lay down and talk without it being weird, like talking across a room on our backs.”

That.....made some sort of sense.

“I mean you don’t have to. We could talk like that, or you don’t have to talk at all if you wanted quiet and I-”

“Kim.” He interrupted her. There was something about her losing her composure that was so strange, since she usually had it wrapped up and perfectly under control. But whatever the small growing relationship they had between them was, she sometimes would start talking quickly. As though getting it out of her head would make it easier.

“Nick?” She asked, after he didn’t respond and she sounded....almost nervous and he hated that sound most of all because he caused it by thinking too much again.

“We’ll have to get some matches.”

“What?” She was staring at him now.

“Do you want to move a bed in the dark?”

And in the dark he could see her shoulders slump in something that should not have been that much relief. Did...did she think he was rejecting her? That his confusion had been him trying to think of a way to say no? They really were a pair, weren’t they.

“Right.” Kim got up. “I’ve got some in the drawer. Just a second.”

Candles started to light up the room a little as Kim walked around. The floor was clear for once, Kim having done a massive clean up of her things after building the shed in the backyard. Which was good because he didn’t like their odds of moving a bed around an obstacle course.

“There.” Kim blew out the match and the room was lit in candlelight. “We can move the bed over next to mine.”

“Alright.” Nick nodded. “You grab that end, I’ll grab this one.”

-

They moved the bed fairly easily but then again it wasn’t that heavy. Kim managed to talk him into taking his hat off as she went to blow the candles out and he waited for her to climb over his bed to get to hers before taking his coat off and laying down.

In theory it should be the same as just laying in the same room as her but now if he moved his hand out he could touch her arm. Which made things very different. He realized what she had been saying now about people getting the wrong impression. Ah well, like most people didn’t assume things about them anyway, living in the same house and all. Kim always rolled her eyes but told Nick to not take it to heart. People always loved to assume things about others relationships.

“So.” Her voice was close to his head, though he didn’t look over. “What do you want to talk about?”

For a moment he wasn’t sure. He’d like to say something about how peaceful it was laying there. How he liked hearing her voice next to him as they lay there but he wasn’t sure if they were anywhere near that stage in whatever it was they had as their relationship. Instead he made a humming noise as though he were thinking it over.

“Got anything you want to talk about?” He decided after a moment. “You were saying your head was filled with too many thoughts after all.”

“Yeah I did....” She trailed off. “But I’d rather talk about something less....stressful. Everything in my head is all Institute and work related right now.” She sighed. “Probably why I can’t get to sleep.”

“Well....if you ever _do_ need to talk about that sorta stuff, I’m here.”

He heard her roll over and glanced over to see her on her side.

“Thanks Nick.” Her glasses were off again now so he probably looked like a blur but he smiled anyway.

“Always. But well, if you want to hear a story I could tell you some of my more interesting cases that aren’t stressful.”

“You have those?” She smiled and rolled on her back.

“What, I never told you about how I got hired by an old lady to track down her beloved lost pet, only to discover that the woman had somehow managed to tame a mole rat?”

He heard her smother a laugh. “No, how did you miss that in the explanation?”

“Well I didn’t expect a mole rat to be called 'Mrs. Whiskers' for one thing.”

Her laugh wasn’t smothered this time. “Okay, I’ll give you that one. Let’s hear it then.”

So he started to tell his story, answering questions as they came up and quipping back when Kim would make a sarcastic comment as needed. After that he started to tell her more of the stranger cases he’d had over the years. There wasn’t a shortage of them, for every straightforward kidnapping there was always a case involving vintage cheese smuggling rings or the like. 

As he talked he noted Kim’s comments were coming less and less often and as he trailed off one story, he glanced over to see that she had fallen asleep. Somewhere in the storytelling she had taken hold of his hand as well. That had surprised him as it was his metal one, but he knew she didn’t seem as hung up on that as other people, or even he was, so he didn’t move it. She still had her hand around it now.

In theory he could move it and hope to not wake her up. He didn’t need to sleep after all, and maybe it would be best to leave before morning but at the same time he....didn’t want to. It was a strange feeling. He liked laying down on the bed next to her. Safe in a house for once instead of sitting off to the side while she slept out in the commonwealth. It was peaceful, he could hear her steady breathing and feel her hand wrapped around his own. Something she’d done because apparently she’d wanted to. It wasn’t a familiar feeling, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

So he stayed. Looking up at the ceiling, he let his thoughts wander as he sometimes did when it was nighttime and he was waiting for the humans to sleep. He had been bored sitting out front, flipping through a magazine but this, this was nice. He let that feeling stay with him as he let the quietness of the night wash over the room.

-

He stayed until the sun started to rise and soon after he felt Kim stir. He moved his hand slowly away but it got her attention.

“Nick?” She was squinting at him and moving up, he passed her over her glasses.

“Morning, doll. Guess you managed to get some sleep in after all.”

She looked comically confused for a moment looking between them and the pushed together beds.

“Oh....so that wasn’t a dream.” She still sounded a bit surprised but also.....pleased? It was hard to tell.

“Nope. Not unless you have dreams about me telling you weird cases so you’d fall asleep.”

“No.....not usually.” She looked at him oddly though. “Right. Okay I remember now. You didn’t have to stay though. ...I mean. Not that I’m annoyed you did but if I was asleep I wouldn’t have been good company.”

Nick thought for a moment then smiled, holding his hand up. “Had to stay, you had my hand when you fell asleep. We went through all of that, I wasn’t just going to wake you up to get it back.”

He’d meant it as a joke but he could see Kim’s expression slip. “Nick....you don’t have to....you could have just moved your hand, I-”

And again he cut her off. His own voice dropping the humorous tone as she seemed to have taken it the wrong way. “Kim.....I didn’t mind. It was....nice actually.”

The woman blinked. “Oh.”

He shrugged. “Don’t usually sleep next to people. Much less people holding my hand. But it was...peaceful. Quiet.” There was more behind that. Words he wasn’t sure how to express but he hoped Kim got the idea of some of them. It looked like she did if her expression was anything to go by.

“Oh....well I liked it too. Um....we could keep the beds like this if you want....or don’t mind. Mine’s the one nearest to the wall so it’s not like you’d wake me up if you left or came in...” She trailed off and Nick looked at her. There was a bit of a smile on his face he could tell.

“I’d like that.”

He moved to get up but was stopped as Kim put her hand on his shoulder.

“Nick?”

He turned to look at her better. “Yeah, sweetheart?”

She smiled. “Thank you for keeping me company.” And she leaned in and kissed him quickly.

He was getting better at not being put so off balanced by that. It was now something in their strange relationship that happened every so often. He’d even managed to surprise her with a kiss or two, but even still. He smiled as she leaned back.

“Always happy to help, darling.”


	17. “Watch your step.”

Kim was watching carefully as they explored the ruined bypass in the sky. She really had no idea how any of these were still hanging on after all these years, but then again she’d been a lawyer not an engineer. All she knew was that these areas were dangerous. Roads suddenly dropped away into nothing. Leading to falls you wouldn’t be getting back up from again in a hurry. The edges were unstable as the structures continued to fall apart as time passed, the weather was bad or more commonly out here, things blew up on them. Then there were the holes in the middle of the roads, with their metal rods sticking near the sides, concrete blown away and leading down either to the ground or another level of highway. Which could be just as dangerous a fall if the next floor wasn’t close enough underneath.

The structures were a deathtrap. Or in wasteland terms, slightly more dangerous than most places.

-

Today was a simple exploration day. Kim and Nick were looking for anything worth salvaging and at the moment that meant going up to the middle section of an overpass and seeing if the recently vacated raiders who had been living here, had left anything in their hurry to escape what seemed to be a Brotherhood raid.

“Tincans, probably picked the place clean already.” Nick muttered as they got to the most lived in area of the highway.

“They left pretty quickly to follow after the group that ran.” Kim shrugged. “It’s worth a look at least.”

Nick sighed and lit a cigarette. “Suppose you’re right.”

“They left their calling card at least.” Kim frowned slightly and pointed to the Brotherhood Insignia painted on the side of car.

“Of course.” Nick replied dryly. “Could mean they’re planning on coming back though. Might be a good idea to make this a quick trip. You know how those folks are about sharing.”

Kim chuckled as they started to walk around. “One of these days I’m going to find a legible dictionary and I’m going to show them what that word means.”

“Pretty sure they know what it means, doll. They just don’t want to.”

“There’s that too.” Kim replied with a sigh as she squatted down to look at a dead raider. If you had told her, prewar that she would be picking the pockets of dead people she would have asked what chem you were on. Now it was a normal aspect of her life. Life was weird like that. She got up pocketing the caps and bullets she’d found.

-

“Looks like the raiders managed to take down one of their birds though.” Nick was saying as he leaned over the edge of the overpass. “Look down there.”

Kim moved over closer but carefully to look over at where he was pointing down to. There was a crashed vertibird a level below them on the ground. The smoke was blowing away from their location which was probably how they’d missed it while they'd been climbing up. Parts of it seemed to still be on fire.

“Good.....though we might want to move back a bit from the edge there. Watch your step-” Kim started to say, but apparently the universe heard her implications and decided to follow through on them because below them the remains of the vertibird exploded.

“Shit!” Kim grabbed a hold of a pillar as the overpass shook. However she let go a second latter to rush forward because the edges were crumbling and she could see Nick lose his footing and start to fall forward. And for a second it was almost like being back in cryo because her brain was screaming that she was going to lose someone again and she wouldn’t be able to stop it and this time it really would be her fault and....

Luckily her brain’s autopilot had developed wasteland survival mode after being out here for so long. So while she mentally panicked, she also grabbed the detective by the back of his jacket collar and wrenched him back with her as hard as she could. Which was quite hard, as despite being a synth, Nick was fairly light and so the two of them ended up flying backwards.

Backwards though, that was the key word.

They landed safely out of the zone of falling pavement and Kim managed to start breathing again once she made sure that yes, they’d both made it.

Nick looked a bit dazed for a moment and looked over at her after the noise started to die down from the explosion. “Well that was a hell of a ride. You alrig-”

“Me? Nick, what the hell?” She didn’t normally lose her temper but that....that had been too close and she just couldn’t brush it off like they normally did. “What the hell were you thinking?”

“I’m....not sure I follow you...” Nick attempted but Kim cut him off as she continued to talk far too fast. She knew it was something he watched out for but right now she was too upset in a confusing way to care.

“You, you idiot! You could have died there! How couldn’t you see that was going to explode?..if I didn’t....If I didn’t....” She fell silent and saw Nick watching her. He got up slowly and then walked over and held his hand out.

“Kim, it’s alright. We’re alright.” He spoke slowly but firmly. Trying to reassure her no doubt.

“But....you almost.” She took a deep breath and managed to pull herself somewhat together and took his offered hand.

“You’ve....seen me almost go down a few times, doll. Why is this so different?” His question however was light, cautious. As though he was worried he was prying too deep. She almost laughed because of course he’d be like that, after she insulted him and....god she must really look scared right now.

“I’m....I’m....fine. Sorry. I just...”

I just saw you fall and realized in a split second that I felt the same sense of horror and dread and terror that I did when my husband was shot in front of me. Yeah, not really something you could just come out and say, could you?

“Panicked.” She managed to say and he could tell she was leaving things out because of course he could read her better then anyone. Of course he could. He couldn’t just settle for being the nicest person she knew. No, he had to be the one who noticed her tells when she was lying or beating herself up and would call her out on it. Who got her jokes and references that no one else got, who shared her sense of humour and sense of duty. Who put up with insults because she was apparently panicking over a simple averted accident that wasn’t his fault and was normal around these parts.

Damn it.

They were friends, close friends, partners. But that fear, that horrible, horrible shot of fear and the thought, ‘I can’t stop this. No....I _can_ stop this’. That momentum that pushed her forward to grab him, because fuck this world if it thought it was taking someone she loved from her _ever_ again....

“It’s alright....” Nick seemed to realize that this wasn’t a simple case of wasteland near death experience panic and was looking at her closely. “Come on, let’s get out of here and onto stable ground.”

“Nick....I’m sor-”

He smiled slightly and kept hold of her hand. “It’s okay. Everyone has their moments, we can talk about it later but let’s just get down for now.”

Kim nodded at that and kept an almost vice like grip on his arm as they went down to the ground. They made it safely and she was trying not to think of what her mind had just decided to drop in the middle of her lap amidst the bolt of utter terror.

She was in love with Nick Valentine. The terror, the horrible idea of losing him, the idea that he could be snatched away, out of her life so quickly. Just like Ethan, had come into her head and just smashed open the drawers in her mind containing files that she’d apparently been keeping hidden even from herself.

God, she’d been so.....stupid. Looking back it was so obvious.

They continued to walk in silence. She apparently had some thinking to do. She knew Nick was doing the same, while at the same time allowing her to have some quiet to calm down. She appreciated the later and was slightly terrified of the former. Nick after all knew her better then anyone and while she would say she knew him better then most people, she still had no idea what his reaction would be if he knew what she’d just figured out. She still didn’t know how to react to it honestly. Her brain was still slightly panicking over everything.

However she tried her best to calm down as they continued walking through the Commonwealth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2


	18. “Here, drink this.  You’ll feel better.”

They came to a small house and managed to break in. It was still mid afternoon with no sign of rad-storm in sight so it wasn't like they needed shelter. However since she was still clinging to Nick’s arm, the detective had apparently viewed that as reason enough to stop for a break.

He certainly was shooting her more and more worried looks as she stayed silent once inside the house. It was understandable. She tended to automatically lead these sorts of things, but right now....she just couldn’t. Nick moved her over to sit on a chair. It was comfy if old and weather damaged, but then against what wasn’t?

“Stay here. I’m getting you something to eat. You look too pale.” Nick replied, in a tone that rejected any arguments as he picked up one of their travelling bags.

“I-” Kim almost attempted anyway but then fell silent and nodded. Nick watched her carefully and then nodded himself before walking off. It was clear he was going to want answers.

Damn it. She mentally swore as she put her face in her hands, then drew back because, ow glasses. She settled for putting her head down, hands on the side of her face and staring at the ground. Ever since Ethan had been killed she’d never even thought of anyone in a romantic light. Sure sometimes she’d flirt back with Nick but that was just what he did, so she played along. It didn’t mean anything.. It wasn’t supposed to mean anything. God, her husband hadn’t even been dead a year and....Well he’d been dead for over sixty years now really but she hadn’t known that and already she’d....she’d what? Developed feelings for her best friend/partner? Realized that she was utterly in love with the stupid, sarcastic, self-depreciating, synthetic, no she wasn't going to say sleuth, detective, who didn't even realize what a good person he was?

Oh god, what if he knew? What if he knew and was just pretending not to know to spare her feelings, or maybe he didn’t but he’d figure it out and then he’d leave because how awkward would that be and....and oh god she didn’t know what do to and the feeling of being powerless was just bringing back flashbacks to the glass, that fucking glass and she couldn’t break it open and she was trapped and-

“Sweetheart, slow down on the breathing, you’re going to pass out.” Said detective’s voice snapped her out of her flashback as he sat down across from her on a chair. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

He passed her over a bottle of clean water and she took it from him with slightly shaking hands as she tried to drag her mind back into the moment she was in now. While she was doing that Nick pulled out some of the food he’d went to get out and put it to the side of her on a table.

“When you’re done eat that as well. You look-” He paused for a moment as though unsure how to say what was on his mind. “Well quite frankly you look like you’re about to pass out.”

Kim didn’t say anything but after taking another drink, started to eat the food. He was right, it did help. It at least stopped her from feeling so faint at least.

-

“Thanks.” Kim said, after drinking the last from the water bottle. Nick had stayed seated across from her while she’d eaten. He didn’t stare but she could see him glancing at her every so often as she ate in silence.

“So....” Nick started, apparently going for casual. “Do you want to tell me what happened up there?”

“We almost fell off a skypass.” Kim replied almost automatically. “I panicked. That’s all that occur-....happened.” Damn it. She kept her face calm but the more formal wording had snuck out. That’s what she used to hide her emotions and Nick knew that trick.

“Kim.”

She sighed. “Look Nick.....I panicked, okay? I just.....does it really matter what I panicked about? I just....had a moment.”

Nick however continued as though she hadn't spoken. “Didn’t get a chance to thank you up there. So, thanks for pulling my hide out of the fire....again.” He paused for a moment and looked at her closely. “You seemed pretty steamed at me up there.”

“That....” She trailed off and sighed. “You scared me.” That at least was honest. “I’m sorry, I just thought I’d lost you and I panicked and just....and took it out on you.....I’m sorry.”

There was a silence which she couldn’t tell much about because she wasn’t looking at Nick at the moment. Just the pip-boy on her arm because she needed something to stare at.

“Kim...” His voice was softer now and she had to work to keep her eyes down. “You don’t have to apologize.” He chuckled. “I mean if anything, I should apologize, you were right I should have known bette-”

“Don’t.” Kim’s head snapped up and startled Nick into silence. Her tone was sharp and she could see him on edge and that hurt too but it was important because he was doing it again. “Don’t you dare blame yourself for that. I told you, I was afraid and I blamed you unfairly because I was panicking.”

Nick watched her for a moment, and she could see him because this time she wasn’t looking away. He had his own tells and she’d be damned if he blamed himself for her messed up head.

“You....were afraid.”

“Yes.”

“Of us falling?”

Kim frowned. Then realized she hadn’t actually thought of herself falling at all. “Us? No, you idiot. I was afraid of you falling. _You_. I was afraid you were going to fall and die and I was so terrified I panicked!”

“You were afraid I was going to die.” He echoed a few moments later as though he couldn’t quite understand the concept.

“Yes!” Kim threw up her hands. “Of course I was, why do you look so surprised? I thought we’d been through this already. We’re friends, you’re my partner, I care about you.”

“I know, I know.’’ Nick waved his hands, trying to calm her down. “Sorry, I just....it’s just that you didn’t see yourself up there Kim. It was.....” He trailed off and shook his head. “Look, I get what you’re saying alright. I won’t beat myself about it, I promise. It’s just that I haven’t seen you thrown into shock like that since-” Nick stopped talking.

“Since what, Nick?” Kim replied dully, because she knew exactly what he was talking about.

He sighed. “Since you first came back from the Institute. ....Though that was less fear and more....anger and loss.”

She sighed. “Oh there was fear....It doesn’t matter though. Look, I’m not mad at you, I’m sorry if I freaked out more then usual but that’s all there is to it. I’ll get over it.”

He looked at her and then away and for a moment she’d thought he’d bought it.

“Can you at least tell me, why you’re lying?” Nick asked quietly, breaking that down. “Look, your business is your business. I get that. I just thought, if there was anything....really bad, you’d tell me. And that seemed pretty bad to me.” He looked back at her. “You told me once that I could trust you with anything, well I want you to know that’s the same for me.” He offered a smile but she could see the worry behind it.

She paused for a moment.

“Nick....I.” She took a breath. “I panicked and....” She shook her head. “Just give me a moment okay, I just need to-”

“We’re not in a rush, sweetheart. Take a breath and then....we’ll figure this out together.”

Kim resisted a wry smile because that was just like him. Okay thinking. There were two truths here wrapped around a single one. She’d panicked, her feelings and the fact that her panic had been so strong because of those feelings. So she could either tell more half truths, possibly risk their entire relationship because he could spot her avoiding the truth by a mile away. Or she could do what she advised everyone else around her to do and just tell the truth....and risk their relationship.

Well she always did hate hypocrites.

-

“I panicked because when you fell back there, I felt the same horrific jolt of terror I felt when I saw my husband shot.”

Nick startled back from looking away to stare at her in now open astonishment. “....could you repeat that?”

So much for the band-aide method. “I pulled you back so hard and I was so angry and panicked about you falling....and possibly dying ....because the last time I felt like that I was trapped and I couldn’t do anything about it. Then I panicked even more because it reminded me of that.....” She trailed off, right no there had been three things. “So panic, flashback and I was so angry ....not at you but just....”

She clenched her fists into balls by her sides. “Nick, I lost my husband to this world. I lost Shau...my son to this world. I saw you fall and I thought I was going to lose you to it as well. Only this time I could do something and I’ve _never_ been able to save anyone I loved, do you understand? Never. But then I did, which should be great. Only you know what I’m like, all I could think or was that I almost lost you too and I couldn’t ....I can’t...I mean apparently my brain figured how I felt before I did and....” She shook her head. “I was still panicking over everything anyway and I felt powerless and lost and I flashed back to the damn cryopod again because that’s what always happens when -”

She felt a hand on her arm as she kept talking. “Kim, Kim. It’s alright. Take a breath, you’re still here.”

His voice was a lot calmer then she’d expected but she’d been talking so quickly maybe he didn’t get all of that. But a look up made it clear that he had. He was just trying to help her calm down before she had another panic attack first. He could read her, but she was pretty good at reading him by this point as well.

She took some calming breaths until she was pretty sure she could talk without going off on tangents again.

“Sorry. You know what I’m like.”

“Yeah, I do.” He smiled slightly and moved his hand. “I _am_ sorry for scaring you like that though. I’ll be more careful in the future.”

She offered a weak smile. “Thanks Nick.”

“But....uh.” He really had heard all of that hadn’t he. Only he was worse then she was at this and that was saying something.

“Ask me anything.” She replied, watching as he adjusted his hat a bit. The way he was looking at the ground now made it hard to see his expressions, which was a bit inconvenient. 

“....I just wanted to make sure I....uh heard you right. You said....love?” He was clearly not comfortable about this and she sighed.

“Yes, and look I told you just figured it out myself. Probably the shock of everything and how the emotion matched up so well but I’m not.....look you don’t have to feel anything okay. We can still be friends if you want....” She trailed off but there was silence for a moment until....

“I ah.....can I ask why?” He seemed nervous and she was suddenly afraid as well.

“Why what?”

“Why you....” He trailed off. “I know you tell me not to beat myself up over....ah myself doll but there’s a big difference between being friends with a beat up synth and being uh....”

“In love with one?”

He kept his glance down. “Yeah....that.”

“If I’m making you uncomfortable, we don’t need to talk about it. I told you-”

“I think we’re a little past that point, swee-” He stopped and she couldn’t hide her wince because this, this was what she was afraid of. Telling the truth, he’d stop pretending to flirt with her, it would be awkward and then what.....they’d move on? Not work together? Not be friends? She sighed.

“Yeah, we might be.”

“I ....um..”

“Look Nick, you don’t have to lie or anything to make me feel better. If you don’t like me like that, then you don’t like me like that. You’re still my friend okay.”

There was another pause and Kim was still watching him, his hat, his hands as he pressed them together. Like he always did when he was nervous. She didn’t like that she was the cause of this.

“Nick?”

“You....didn’t really answer my question though.” He said after a moment and she almost asked what he meant when she remembered what he’d been asking.

“.....really Nick? Okay fine. One, you’re not a beat up synth. Two, I don’t care that you are a synth and three, the only difference is the same one between a friend and a person you’re in love with. It’s the same with humans.” She paused for a moment. “As for why, well.....I don’t know? How could I not is a better question. You’re sweet and kind and clever. I like spending time with you, we work well together and you’re....you. I could go on, but look, I get it. You don’t like me that way, I won't-”

“I never said that.”

Kim froze and then looked away herself. “No, but you couldn’t even say the word love in regards to me Nick, it was kind of a give away.”

“Or I’m even more awkward about this then you are.”

Oh.

Kim looked over. “Wait....what?”

Nick had finely tilted his hat back. There was a small....smile on his face? “You know I’m terrible at this. Hell, I have a hard enough time believing that someone like you would want to be _friends_ with someone like me let alone.....” He shrugged. “So I guess I kind of just pushed the idea away myself. We were friends and I could live with that. You’re a hell of a friend to have you know.”

“Wait, no go back.” Kim frowned. “You....like me?”

“No darling, love. There I can say it eventually. I love you.” He paused for a moment. “Never thought I’d have the guts to admit that out loud.”

“You’re....not just saying that because I did....are you?” Kim looked at him closely and he laughed.

“I’m, really, really not. If I didn’t feel that way, I’d say so. I wouldn’t lie, not about something like that.”

“Oh.” Kim shook her head. “I’m sorry this is just a lot to take in and......you love me?”

“I still don’t see how that’s less plausible to you then the idea of you loving me.”

“Then we’re at a stalemate it seems.”

Nick laughed with a shake of his head. “I guess we are doll, I guess we are.”

 

There was a pause and Kim smiled. “So. Do you want to go on a date?”

Nick paused and looked at her oddly. “Wait, so by stalemate you didn’t mean-”

Kim frowned. “I meant we both suck at believing someone like the other could love us and clearly we’re idiots. What did you think I meant?”

“Uh....that we couldn’t convince each other and that we shouldn’t....” He trailed off as Kim stood up and pulled him up from his chair.

“Nick, if I ever do make you uncomfortable, tell me, I’ll do the same. But no that’s really not what I meant at all.”

“I ....alright then.” He smiled and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

“It’s a date.”

“You know, I’ve never been on a date before.”

“And I haven’t been on one in over two hundred and twenty years or so.” Kim smiled and looped her arm around his. “Also just so you know, on my first date with Ethan I accidentally punched him in the face at the movies and he accidentally dropped greasy popcorn over my best dress. Then our film got replaced last minute by the most boring documentary about ......ugh, some sort of animal, I don’t remember that part. Anyway, long story short, the date sucked. But we’d been friends for years so we had fun anyway.” She shrugged. “So terrible date or not, it's not going to change the fact that I already like you.”

Nick shook his head.

“What?”

“You, just....you.” He smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll try not to spill anything on you.”

“Good, I’ll try not to punch you in the face.”

He chuckled. “Always appreciated.”

“Well I’m no longer freaked out, what do you say we grab the stuff and get out of here. I have no idea what people do for dates anymore so we need to stop at Diamond City so I can ask Piper.”

Nick started to grab the bags. “I’m never going to hear the end of that you know.”

“You already signed up for being teased by Piper long before I met you mister.”

“True enough. Hopefully it isn’t a slow news day though, she might put us in the paper.”

Kim stopped. “She wouldn’t....would she?”

“And you clearly don’t know Piper as well as you should. Don’t worry, tell her you’ll give her the exclusive if we ever get married and that should hold her off.....probably.”

The rest of the stuff put away, Kim grabbed her bag. “Good idea. Or we could ask a semi sane person who knows about dating for advice.”

Nick paused. “Uh....I don’t think we know anyone who would fall into that category.”

“Sure we do.....” Kim thought it over for a long moment. “No.....no you’re right. We really don't. Let’s go with Piper.”

-

Nick shook his head and then opened the door for them. Luckily no radstorms had shown up while they’d been inside and Kim, mind at peace....well actually, excited and nervous and okay not at peace at all, but less dreadful panic at least, walked out.

Who knew it took near death experiences and horrific panic attacks to admit your feelings.....or maybe that was just them. She smiled all the same and not even thinking, roped her arm around Nick’s as they started to walk. He glanced down when she was looking off, but out of the corner of her eye she saw him smile, one of the small happy ones he sometimes wore when he thought no one was looking. He kept his arm there and they continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/2  
> Sorry for such a long wait between chapters. I have some mental health issues and depression was really kicking me in the face for a while. But! I got these two done! Wanted to try to show Kim being totally out of her depth with emotions and feelings as well and it turned into this. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for everyone who have been leaving kudos and reviews, they really brighten my day. c:


	19. “Can I hold your hand?”

“What?”

Nick had heard her the first time, but the confusion he let slip out in his voice made it clear that it wasn’t that he hadn’t heard. It was just that he wasn’t sure why she was asking him.

Kim however, acts as though it were the first one and starts to repeat herself and add more details. Probably so he could get his thoughts in order.

“I was saying the Minutemen are holding a party, celebration or whatever now that the repairs on the Castle are finished.”

“Yeah I got that part.” Nick replies. That part had made sense. It had been a huge job and some people, him included, had wondered if they’d really be able to pull it off, but somehow they’d managed. It made sense to celebrate.

“Well, I have to go. Being their General and all.” Kim continues as she leans against the counter in the kitchen. “Preston said that people are bringing dates, I don’t have to but....” She shrugs. “I thought it might be more fun with someone else there with me.”

“And I was your first choice?” He says it without thinking. Slight disbelief slipping into his voice before he can catch it.

Kim frowns for a brief moment but before he can say anything, her frown has changed into an amused smile and she answers his accidental question.

“Well _apparently_ Codsworth simply refuses to go as it’s ‘highly scandalous’ to go with your former butler. I still haven’t convinced him that high society doesn’t exist anymore and that we were never a part of it to begin with. But you know him. Always so proper. Anyway, yes. You were the first person I thought of asking, after him.”

She says it casually and he knows she’s joking about Codsworth to put him at ease. She knows him, she knows what he’s thinking of. Which is probably why against his better judgment he returns the smile, only slightly awkwardly. “Sure, sounds like fun.”

She grins and he wonders just how much she knows, but it’s too late and he’s said yes. Besides, he really wouldn’t forgive himself for wiping that smile off her face. God knows the Commonwealth does that enough by itself.

-

So that was how he ended up escorting the General of the Minutemen to a party a week later.

They were currently in the generals quarters of the Castle getting ready for the celebrations. The quarters, after some argument from Kim, were a private but normal sized room as opposed to the larger open one that they’d tried to get her to stay in at first. A waste of space Kim had called it. So now she had a smaller room with a door and the Castle had a better mess hall.

At the moment people were getting things set up for the festivities. Nick could hear them out there, apparently there were going to be fireworks involved. Not surprising. He’s hoping they don’t accidentally hit the Brotherhoods blimp though. That’d be a hell of a way to end a party.

Kim was getting dressed in the last parts of her generals uniform. Nick himself stuck with his normal detective outfit. Kim had said it was as much his uniform as her general uniform was for the Minutemen so it should be fine. He’d appreciated that. He need something familiar to go to a thing like this.

It wasn’t as though he didn’t like the Minutemen. Hell, he highly respected Preston and the man’s ideals, but they were a mixed bunch of men and women just like the rest of the Commonwealth. Which meant you got the people who didn’t care that their leader worked with a synth, those that did mind and didn’t say anything and those who did mind and only said anything when Kim wasn’t around. The people who were stupid enough to say stuff in front of her, normally didn’t stick around long.

He’d heard a few things from the second last group during his travels with Kim. Truth be told it was one of the reasons he’d been hesitant to come. He knew she wasn’t unaware of the comments despite people trying to keep them away from her. She didn’t deserve more comments just for associating with him. Then again she’d told him many times that people who said things like that were idiots and she’d travel with whoever she damn well wanted to, so he supposed he was just worrying too much again. Kim brought out that side in him apparently.

-

Speaking of Kim, he glanced over to where she was standing.

“I never thought I’d be happy for military uniforms of all things.” Kim stated with some amusement as she put on her general’s jacket.

Nick smiled slightly. He was well aware of her hatred for the military. It was one of the reasons she didn’t normally wear her generals outfit. “What changed your mind?”

“I realized I’d have to pick out an outfit myself.” Kim replied with a shake of her head. “What the hell does a general even wear outside army uniforms?”

“Anything they want?”

Kim paused for a moment and then laughed. “Good point. Maybe I’m overthinking this.”

That made Nick chuckle. “It is something you’re known to do.”

“Uh huh.” He can tell Kim was rolling her eyes as she turned to put on her hat. “And you don’t?”

“Never said I didn’t, sweetheart” He smiled as Kim shook her head.

“You are something else, Nick Valentine. Alright, how do I look?” She turned to face him, uniform now on, hat and all. “General-y enough, you think?”

“You’re asking the wrong synth, doll. But I think you look fine. Though I’m pretty sure you can pull off most outfits just fine.”

He really needed to stop being obvious when he was flirting, or you know stop before the whole thing came crashing down on his head. However Kim just looked at him for a moment and smiled.

“Thanks Nick. You’re not too shabby yourself.”

“I’m wearing the same thing I always wear.” He frowned slightly and then saw her grin.

“Never said you weren’t, Valentine.”

This was why it was a bad idea, she flirted back and even managed to catch him off guard with some of them.

-

“Well.” She said, after a moment as they both stood there. “We’d better head out, it looked like it was starting to get crowded out there.”

“Right.” Nick nodded, and watched as Kim walked over. She was a General now, official and regal looking, even with a giant star on her chest. However when she reached him she looked suddenly uncertain.

“Everything all right?”

“This is going to sound stupid but when we’re going out. Can I hold your hand?” She spoke quickly, a sure sign this wasn’t a joke but something she was actually nervous about. “It’s just this general thing....I don’t know if....” She trailed off as she saw Nick offering his hand. The way her shoulders slumped slightly with relief and her worried look transform into a smile as she looked up at him made everything that might happen later worth it.

“Thanks Nick.”

He could tell she was relieved, she sounded like she’d feel safer just holding his hand as she walked out into a group of people who viewed her as their saviour and him as a potential threat. He was never going to fully understand this woman.

But at the moment he didn’t need to. She took his hand and he nodded.

“Only have to ask, darling. Now let’s get out there before Preston starts looking for you.”

“I told him I might try to vanish.” Kim replied as they walked out the door. “But he seemed to think I’d be fine with you here.”

“Did he now?”

“Yeah, he said you’re good for my nerves.” She shrugged. “Which you know, you are.”

“I’ll add that to my resume.”

Kim laughed again and he smiled. He could see the crowds moving around as they walked up the steps and while he was more of a ‘stay in the shadows’ sort of person, he knew Kim was as well. So he stayed with her, hand in hand as they moved into the courtyard with its mass of people.


	20. “You can borrow mine.”

It was another late night at the Valentine Detective Agency. The office was officially closed for the night but that didn’t mean that those who could sleep, were asleep. Though it looked like they might be at any minute.

Ellie was at her desk going over files, shaking her head every so often as she started to nod off. Kim meanwhile was sitting on the floor against a filing cabinet, trying to match up locations on a drawn out map with the ones on her pip boy. She was having some difficulty moving the dials on the device though as she yawned.

Nick meanwhile was looking over a list of places when he realized all of this was happening. With a sigh he turned around.

“Kim, Ellie.”

The two of them looked at him.

“Yes....boss?” Ellie yawned and Kim just offered a wave.

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“No it’s not.” Kim retorted, looked at her pip-boy, and then squinted and looked at it again. “Wait, it’s two am. When did that happen?”

“It is?” Ellie glanced over. “No, that can’t be right.” Kim held her arm up, though it was probably impossible to see from where Ellie was. Nick had caught a look at it though.

“It is. So it might be a good idea if you ladies turned in for the night.”

“We’re still working.” Ellie replied, but then yawned again. Nick just looked at her and she sighed. “Fine, but the case isn’t going to solve itself you know.”

“No but it isn’t going to get solved at all if the two of you fall asleep on me all day tomorrow.” Nick replied.

“Alright, fine.” Kim replied getting up slowly from the ground, rubbing her back as she got up.

“We really need to get you a desk.” Ellie shook her head. “I’ll add that to the list.”

“Tomorrow.” Nick interrupted. “You can add it tomorrow, I don’t think it’s something we’re going to forget.”

“Fine.” Ellie got up after putting her files to the side. “I’m turning in then.”

“I should probably head over to the Dugout Inn to see if they have a room for the night” Kim yawned, not noticing Nick and Ellie frown slightly at each other. Nick nodded at Ellie’s look and she shot him a smile before walking to the stairs.

“Alright, good night you two. Nick don’t work too hard.” Ellie yawned again as she walked up the stairs.

“Night, Ellie.” Kim waved again.

“You have to be fully awake before you get to lecture me about my work habits.” Nick quipped as the woman reached her section of the office and he heard the curtain around her small area close. He shook his head slightly, well time to see if he could make good on the unvoiced decision with Ellie.

-

On that note, he got up from his chair and walked over to where Kim had started folding up her map to put away.

“You don’t have to go all the way out to the Dugout Inn you know.” He said it casually and Kim looked over at him.

“It’s not that far.”

He knew she still felt new and slightly out of place at the office. After all, they’d only started working together recently. Hell, they still hadn’t gotten her a desk yet. He made a note to make sure that they got on that soon. He didn’t want her to feel like the odd one out here. He also didn’t like the idea of her walking alone through the city in the dark.

“It’s also the middle of the night, not really the best time to be walking around here. Guards or not.”

Kim frowned slightly. “Yeah but you’re the one telling me I need to get to sleep, and they have the beds in town.”

“You can borrow mine.”

“Again?” She paused and put the map away. “Are you sure? I mean it’s your bed Nick. I don’t want to keep stealing it away from you every night I stay late here.”

“It’s not stealing if I offer it to you.” Nick replied. “Besides I wasn’t planning on using it tonight anyway.”

“You always say that when I’m here.” Kim replied, folding her arms across her chest.

“I don’t use it much.” That was half true, he’d been using it less since Kim was around but it just made more sense, he didn’t need to sleep, she did.

Kim was going to say something else but then yawned and rubbed an eye under her glasses. “I suppose, but only if you’re sure you’re not going to need it.”

Nick chuckled. “Still a synth, doll. I don’t need to sleep.”

“Right, brag about it why don’t you.”

He paused but then saw the amused smile on Kim’s face and chuckled. He was starting to get used to her sense of humour, it was close to his own which was nice. Honestly he was going to have to explain about pre-war Nick at this point just so he could stop holding back his laughter at some of the prewar jokes and references she made, that if he were completely from this time period, he really shouldn’t get. 

Kim seemed to have taken his lack of an answer as him waiting and she shook her head. “Alright, alright. You win.” She held her hands up in mock surrender.

“Glad to hear it.” Nick smirked. “Now go to sleep before you pass out and I have to carry you to bed.”

Kim laughed. Quietly, since Ellie was asleep, but it was a laugh. “I wouldn’t want to put you through that.” She smiled, yawned and then smiled again. “Thanks though.”

“Hey, what are partners for?” He shrugged it off but felt a warm feeling as she just shook her head and walked over to the bed. He noticed her taking the pip-boy off her arm and then placing her glasses near it on a side table.

“Night, Nick.” Kim called out quietly before her head hit the pillow.

He looked away quickly before realizing that without her glasses she couldn’t have realized he was looking in the first place. Still, it felt like an intrusion. So he settled on just replying without looking back.

“Goodnight, Kim.”

He didn’t look over again but he could hear her turn over in his bed, hopefully to fall asleep quickly.

With his job as boss and senior partner done he turned back to his work. He’d start Ellie’s list for her and he’d start it with ‘get a new desk’. He had a feeling, a hopeful feeling, that this one would be sticking around for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short scene from very early in their working relationship.


	21. “You might like this.”

It was still dark when they set out. That wasn’t a new thing with the two of them. After all, Nick didn’t sleep and Kim slept odd hours at best. So a walk near dawn wasn’t really new.

What was fairly new was that Kim wasn’t sure where they were going. Nick had been cryptic when he’d asked her to come with him but she was never one to turn down a mystery and so she’d agreed. As long as they were back in the settlement not too long after the morning came. She had things to do today after all. She always had things to do. It was one of the more tiring aspects of being involved in so many things at once.

They walked in the slight chill of the early morning through the Boston Commons. It was early enough that they were able to slip by any of the raiders that happened to be out there and they only had one near miss with a band of super mutants sleeping in a nearby building.

-

“Okay Nick, I’ll bite.” Kim said finally when he stopped them in front of a familiar building. “What are we doing back here?”

“I figure it’s too soon for the Gunners to have gotten this place back and with the rumours about the Courser scaring the rest of the folks away....this is probably the safest this place has been for a while.”

“Okay, but that doesn’t explain why we’re here.” Kim frowned slightly but followed him up the stairs towards the door of the Greentech Genetics building.

Nick just smiled as he opened the door. “Trust me. You might like this.”

Kim raised an eyebrow at him but entered the building. It seemed empty but she knew they both had their weapons ready to draw, just in case. ‘Safest the place has been for a while’ didn’t mean completely safe after all. Threats sometimes retook or took over previously cleared out locations more quickly then you might think possible and there was nothing worse then walking into a swarm of ghouls without a loaded gun on your hip.

The air was silent though and Kim followed Nick’s lead as they seemed to trace the path they had made a month or so, ago when they’d been chasing the courser. She could still remember the battle. There had been so many Gunners fighting them on the way up, and then the actual fight with the courser himself. She idly touched the scar on her cheek she’d gotten from that fight.

-

“So, no clues, on why we’re here?” She spoke up once they’d reached the third floor, if only to distract herself from the memories of this place. “You were a bit vague when you woke me up.”

“Well....” Nick trailed off, as he continued walking. “I have to admit, I’ve been a bit.....worried about you lately.”

Kim frowned again. “Wait, what? Why would you be worried about me.....and what does this have to do with bringing me back here?”

This time Nick did stop to look at her and she saw the expression on his face.

“Why, would I be worried about you? Kim....” He trailed off, sounding confused. But she shook her head, if he was worried he didn’t need to be.

“I’m doing fine Nick. I have everything under control now. Really. It everything is fine.” If she said it enough it would be true, right? Besides, she was doing a lot better then after her first trip to the Institute.

He looked at her for a moment and then shook his head almost to himself. “Well at least I know that’s what you meant by that.” And she looked at him again as he looked away a bit too quickly.

“Wait, did you think....” Her eyes slightly widened as she trailed off for a moment then opened her mouth again.

“You don’t have to-” Nick attempted, though rather hopelessly as she mentally caught up with what must have been his first understanding of what she’d said.

“Nick, if there’s one thing I know it’s that you have a _reason_ to be worried about me. Just like I have a reason to worry about _you_.” She reached forward and grabbed his arm. “I could have phrased that better, but I was....distracted by this place.”

“Oh....” He trailed off. “Right, well. Just ignore that...miscommunication then.”

She wanted to say something but held it in. Instead nodding.

“Fair enough. So, what about me are you worried about?”

There was a concerned expression on his face as she looked over and he seemed to be trying to figure out how to say what was on his mind.

“Let’s keep walking.” Kim suggested and he nodded, still quiet.

-

After they’d been walking for a while though, Nick spoke up again. His voice quiet but serious.

“I know you’re stressed and worried about this undercover mission. Which, I get. It’s a stressful and dangerous situation, even if it didn’t involve....family. So I think all of us are worried about you in that regard.”

Kim managed to keep her face calm, but nodded to show she was listening. Seeing that, Nick continued.

“And I don’t want you to think that we...I don’t think you can handle it. It’s just....”

Kim sighed. “Nick, you can tell me the truth. What’s gotten you so worried?”

“You haven’t been sleeping much.” Nick finally replied as they climbed some stairs. “And Codsworth's been after me to try and get you to eat more, which...well if he can’t manage then all of us should be worried.”

“I’ve been....busy.” Kim replied, keeping her voice even. “That’s all. I’m...”

“No, I get it. It’s just that. You’ve been working so hard.” Nick seemed to hold her arm a little tighter. “You’re almost always working on something. Not just the Institute stuff, the Minutemen, the Railroad, hell helping me with the office and that’s not getting into how you end up helping everyone you seem to run into.”

“You....make that sound like a bad thing.” Kim’s tone lost the lightness she was trying to keep it on for a brief moment before she reigned it back in. “Nick, I just can’t say no to people who need my help."

“I know.”

“You know?” She paused. “Then why....”

“I know because that’s the sort of person you are. But you still need a break every once and a while, otherwise you’ll run yourself into the ground trying to help everyone.”

Kim fell quiet.

“And then, you won’t be able to help anyone.” Nick continued. “I didn’t bring you up here to give you a lecture, sweetheart. But I did want to tell you that I’m worried about how much you're taking on, and I know I’m not the only one.”

“Codsworth.” Kim nodded. “Right, I know he worries-”

“Not just him.” Nick interrupted, then looked off to the side, almost bashful. “Ah...apparently since we...got together, I seem to be the go to synth when it comes to concerns about your well being. In the last two weeks I’ve had everyone from Piper, Curie and Preston to Cait, MacCready and Hancock come up and express their worries at least once about how much you’re taking on, and there’s a few I left out there.”

“Wait....really?” She looked over at him. “Why didn’t-”

“I tell you?” He finished for her. “Because I knew it would worry you more. I’m only telling you this now because I figure you’re less likely to protest when I say you’re taking the morning off.”

Kim frowned. “What? Nick. I can’t. I said I’m come with you but just till morning breaks. I have to go and check on a settlement after this.”

“Preston said he’d send some Minutemen over.”

“There’s a dead drop I’m supposed to pick up.”

“Deacon said he’d look into it.”

Kim frowned trying to think of what else she was supposed to be doing today.

“Well...I just can’t....”

“What, take time off for yourself?”

“Exactly!”

He shook his head and looked ahead of them. “You know, I had a similar argument with Ellie once.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, a good few years before you showed up. Now I don’t know if you could tell, but apparently I don’t take the greatest care of myself sometimes.” He said this with a smile and an amused tone which Kim couldn’t help but quip at.

“Really, you? Mr. Locked in a vault for three weeks? I never would have guessed.”

He shrugged slightly. “Apparently it’s a thing I do. Along with taking on too much work.”

Kim fell silent at that.

“That was back when I was trying to be the handyman and the detective mind you. But it got to a point where I don’t think I had one moment of time left to myself. That’s when Ellie showed up and I ended up hiring her.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah and she took one look at my workload and told me that synth or not, if I kept going at this rate I was going to be dead in a ditch before the year was up.”

“Ellie said that?”

“It may have been near the end of an argument about the subject.” Nick admitted. “Doesn’t change my point though. She was right. Me, I needed to hang up the handyman's hat. Which, I know not the same thing for you.”

“No-”

“But.” Nick stopped her as they reached another door. “But you can delegate some of your tasks. Not all of them, I know some of them have to be you doing them. But you don’t have to do everything. And, you can take some time off for yourself. Make sure you eat and sleep so we don’t have to worry about you collapsing on us the next time you go out on a mission.”

Kim thought this over for a moment. Then sighed. “Okay, I...you do have a point. I have been working a lot these past few weeks. It’s just....”

“Taking a break is hard.” Nick finished for her. “Trust me, I know. Which is why I brought you here.”

“I’m still not sure I get how this place helps me take a break.”

“That’s because we’re not there yet. Follow me.”

She did of course, because she still had her arm wrapped around his and she had to admit that he was right about a lot. Taking a break was hard when there seemed to be so much resting on your shoulders. Even as they walked, and Nick had told her which of her jobs had been covered for the morning, she could think of at least five more things she could be doing instead of walking somewhere with Nick.

Which she paused and realized she hadn’t done for a while. She’d liked going for walks with Nick, even when they’d just been friends and partners. The walks were calming and she’d always had a good time talking and laughing with the detective. Had she really been so busy with everything that she hadn’t done something as simple as that for....weeks? She tried to think back and realized that her memories pointed to yes.

Oh.

They reached an elevator.

“Nick....” Kim started to say but he shook his head and for a moment she was worried. However as they waited for the elevator to come down she saw the expression on his face.

“Kim, I’m not mad....I already told you I did the same thing myself. I get it, I know what it’s like to end up spending all of your time working because everything seems too important to say no to. I’m just worried.” He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. “You’re a good woman, Kim and that’s rare. I just don’t want the world to burn you out because of that.”

The elevator arrived and Kim tried to think of something to say to that as they both got in. Instead she settled for moving her arm to hold hands with the detective as the elevator started to rise.

“I’ll work on it.” She said quietly and she saw Nick smile and he squeezed her hand in support, which helped.

-

The elevator door eventually opened and stepping out Kim suddenly remembered the last time they’d been here. More precisely, the view from when they’d last been here. It was still dark but the city opened up below them and she had that same feeling of being able to see everything that she had before.

“I figured we could watch the sunrise up here.” Nick said as she looked around.

“This.....you brought me here to see the sunrise?” She said slowly, still looking around. She wasn’t looking at him but she could feel Nick’s hand in hers and he’d gone a bit still.

However she smiled. “I really don’t deserve someone like you.” She squeezed his hand this time and she could feel him looking at her. “Yes, I know. No one wins when we have that argument, so I’ll drop it. But you can’t argue with my thoughts. Now, come on. I want to find a place to sit down so we get the best view. I haven’t just sat and watched the sunrise in.....centuries.”

She laughed and looked up, glad to see that whatever worry might have been growing up on his face had been replaced with a fond smile. Though apparently one she wasn’t supposed to see. However before he could look too embarrassed. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you Nick.”

And the fond smile returned, this time staying around.

“Anything for you Kim. Now why don’t we find those seats.”

-

The sunrise was beautiful and Kim watched as light spread to all the corners of the Commonwealth that they could see from up there. Which was quite a lot.

As they waited and then watched the sun, they intermediately sat in amicable silence, or just talked. Kim ended up expressing a few more of her worries then she’d expected to which wasn’t really surprising. Nick was a good listener and there was a reason they’d ended up together after all. They both cared about each other a lot.

So they made jokes, laughed and even brainstormed a few ideas to help keep things running without, as he had put it, running her into the ground as well. He’d even brought food with him and she ate breakfast while they talked and she realized he’d been serious about the morning off thing, sun now up or not. And while some part of her mind kept pointing out the things she really should be doing, Nick kept her distracted enough that the morning, while not the way she’d thought it was going to go. Turned out to be the most enjoyable one she’d had in ages.

“We should do this more often.” Kim said after they’d lapsed into silence again. “Just the two of us. I’ve missed this.”

“Me too.” Nick answered quietly but Kim heard him and leaned against his shoulder.

“Once we’ve dealt with the Institute, I’ll be able to work with you more. We’ll spend so much time together, you’ll be tired of me.” She smiled as she said this and Nick chuckled.

“Pretty sure that’s impossible, doll.”

“You say that now.....but give it a few-”

“Years? No I think it would take a lot longer then that.”

Kim paused, she’d been going to say months. But the look on Nick’s face was amused and she shook her head with a smile. Years then, alright she was in for that.

“We’ll have to find out the hard way then.”

“I’m sure we will.” Nick replied with a smirk. “Besides, knowing you, you’ll find some new adventure to drag us through the moment we're finished this.

Kim raised an eyebrow. “Nope. After this we’re all taking an adventure break.”

“Really.” Nick didn't seem convinced.

“A vacation for everyone. You’re coming with me of course. You need a break too.”

“I figured. You do realize this is still the Commonwealth though, right?”

Kim shrugged. “We’ll find someplace nice to go.”

“You really are an optimist this morning.”

Kim smiled, leaning back against him to look out at the view. “I am. Sometimes, I surprise myself.”

They sat there a while longer. Kim running the word over in her mind. In the past anyone who had called her an optimist would have been laughed out of the room. She’d always been the cynical one, the realist. Hell they’d all had to be. She supposed optimism had just been a casualty of pre-war society.

She smiled again and looked out over the broken down city. Still beautiful in the early morning sun despite the damage. She felt something. Sitting here, looking at this world. Something that she hadn’t felt in a while.

 

Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline wise I have no idea if the time Ellie started to work with Nick fits anywhere near the time he gave up being the town's handyman but hey, that's what vague timelines and AU's are for. c: 
> 
> Also that view from the top of the tower honestly took my breath away the first time I saw it after the fight in game. Randomly had the perfect weather/time of day for it.


	22. “It’s not heavy.  I’m stronger than I look.”

There are some things that you can hide from yourself, you can even hide it from others if they’re not looking, but there are very few things you can hide from family.

 -

Codsworth had been more than overjoyed when Ms. Kim had told him she considered him family. He was well aware she had been somewhat nervous when he’d first arrived in their home all those years ago. While he knew that she had grown accustomed to him over time, the bombs had then dropped and they had been separated for centuries. When she had shown up at the ruins of her house alive, he’d hardly known what to think.

Despite keeping a stiff upper lip, he was well aware his services were not really necessary in the world she’d walked back into and yet she made no mention of him leaving, or questioned his attempting to keep to his duties as best he could. His offering to join her in her travels had seemed the least he could do, to continue to be useful.

At first he’d worried she’d only kept him with her as a reminder of the past or out of some sort of obligation. Whatever the reason though, he’d been glad because he was able to see that her kindness had not been tarnished by this harsh world, despite it spoiling so many others. In fact she seemed to grow kinder and more unselfish as they travelled. Always stopping to help a lost soul that needed aid.

So when he’d worked up the courage to ask his question and she’d said he was family, not only said it, but said it as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. He’d been more than relieved. He’d been overjoyed, touched and also honoured.

“Codsworth, I’ve....I’ve lost everyone. You’re the only family I have left. You have _always_ been part of this family and honestly I think you being here is what’s kept me sane this long.”

She’d smiled, some tears in her eyes and as he’d stumbled over his relieved thanks, he’d wished he could find some other way to help her. She was hurting. She had lost so much and yet....and yet she kept going.

-

She worked with many people as the time passed. Some people came and went and some people stayed. However he’d started to notice that there was one person whose company he could reliably find her in if he wasn’t sure where she was. This person was also a robot...no not a robot, he’d been politely corrected, a synth. Named Nick Valentine. Valentine looked mostly human but with glowing yellow eyes and a metal hand, along with missing patches of skin that revealed the technology underneath that kept him running. However he was also polite, respectful and most importantly he was a detective, helping Ms. Kim look for young Shaun.

“Do you really think you’ll be able to find the young lad?” Codsworth had asked him straight out once when they’d been out of earshot from Ms. Kim. He’d watched as Detective Valentine seemed to think it over and after a moment the man had replied simply.

“Working with Kim? Yeah, I think we have a shot. I know she’s not going to give up until she finds him and I’ve already told her I’m in this for the long haul so...” He nodded slightly. “We’ll find him. Might take a while and I can’t promise a happy ending....but we’ll find him.”

Detective Valentine said it with such certainty and sincerity, that Codsworth was sure he embarrassed the detective a moment later with his enthusiasm when he’d thanked him for his valiant efforts. Especially when he’d learned that Ms. Kim had joined the detective agency as a partner and he’d thanked the man again. He knew Ms. Kim needed to keep busy, it was one of the reasons he’d been so pleased when she had taken up as General of the Minutemen. This just gave her something else to keep her grounded.

To that last bit of thanks, the detective had apparently been taken off guard and sputtered a bit about it really being his assistant’s idea and that he’d have to be some sort of idiot to pass up on someone who actually knew law, but he’d adjusted his hat slightly as he talked, blocking his expression and Codsworth had began to wonder.

He approved of Detective Valentine. The man seemed to make Ms. Kim laugh and smile, on a higher average then others, and he seemed to be willing to make sure that she stayed safe. Something Codsworth always worried about when she travelled without him.

 

Though the detective did seem to frustrate Kim from time to time.

-

“He keeps saying no!” Kim had shut the door harder then she ought to, but he refrained from saying anything as she was still talking. Partially to herself but to him as well.

“Who said no, Ms. Kim?”

“Nick.” Kim had muttered and sat down by the counter. Her voice rising in annoyance as he floated in front of her. “I see him walking around at night while we have so many places where he could move into but he won’t. He just won’t listen! Everyone else needs the space more then him. Everyone _deserves_ it more then him he means.” She’d waved a hand. “Codsworth, he’s...how can one person be so self-sacrificing and....and good....to the point of insanity?”

“The same might be said about you Ms.”

Ms. Kim had rolled her eyes. “You’re biased and I’m not self-sacrificing that much. I have a house after all.”

Codsworth had given this some thought then. In fact he’d given it quite a bit of thought in the past as well. He often went out at night around the neighbourhood and there was something odd about seeing the detective out there as well.

“Perhaps you could ask him to stay here.” He’d decided to finally suggest. “I believe another bed could fit in your room.”

Kim had looked at him for a moment and he’d been afraid he’d overstepped. However she’d looked at him like she was almost asking for his permission rather then being offended.

“You don’t think that....” She’d trailed off. “He’s a good friend Codsworth but I’m not trying to replace-”

“Of course Ms. Kim. I would never suggest such a thing.” Codsworth had interrupted. “However you....well, we do have the space and I believe some more company in general might do you some good.”

She’d thought this over for a moment and then smiled at him.

“Thanks, Codsworth. I’ll figure out a way to convince him.”

“Of course you will Ms, after all. Who wouldn’t want to live with you?”

“Again, you’re biased Codsworth.” However her smile had grown and he didn’t regret it. True, he missed Mr. Wilson a great deal and had found them a wonderful couple. However, for him it had been over two hundred and ten years and his connection and relationship with Kim was a great deal stronger than the memories of her late husband. He wanted her to be happy in the present.

So when he realized that she’d managed to convince the detective to move in with them, he was very pleased.

-

They were moving things around now, and he floated closer to the kitchen as they attempted to lift a bed frame in through the side door.

“You sure you got that, doll?” Detective Valentine was looking over at Kim, a bit worried as they turned the bed sideways. However Kim was just smiling.

“It’s not heavy. I’m stronger than I look.” She kept her end of the bed frame up. “Now come on, we need to get the rest of the stuff brought in. It looks like a rad storm is brewing out there and the last thing we need is a wet, irradiated mattress.”

The detective chuckled. “Good point.”

-

They managed to get the bedding in before the rad storm started and Codsworth watched with some amusement as the detective snuck glances over at Kim every so often, as though waiting for her to come to her senses and kick him out.

He could recognize some of the thoughts on the synths face, he’d felt some of them himself back when he’d worried about how Kim actually felt about him. However there was one look, a hopeful, almost wistful or fond expression that sometimes appeared on the synths face when he thought no one was looking, which was the main reason he’d suggested she invite the detective to move in, in the first place. It was the type of expression that had he not approved of the man, he would have done his best to discourage her involvement with him because of. But that was beside the point.

“You’re sure you don’t mind-” Detective Valentine started and rather then wait for Kim to interject, Codsworth spoke up as he floated over.

“I’m afraid you’re going to lose that argument, Detective Valentine. Once Ms. Kim puts her mind to something, she very rarely can be put off it.”

Kim smiled at him and looked over at Valentine. “See, even Codsworth knows better then to argue with me about this. You’re outnumbered. Besides, I told you I wouldn’t have asked if I did mind.”

“Right.” The Detective replied and Codsworth noticed one of those fond looks before the detective pulled his hat down slightly to obscure his expression as he tended to do.

Codsworth floated over to the kitchen. “Well then, I’d better get things started for dinner. Why don’t you and Detective Valentine get the rest of the bed set up?”

“Sounds like a plan Codsworth.” Kim smiled and looped arms with a then slightly flustered synth. Though to his credit the detective managed to hide it quickly.

“Might as well.” Detective Valentine replied, though there was a smile on his lips and he glanced over to the side with an expression that made Codsworth wonder how much he suspected. “If I am staying here... you need anything, you just holler. I was a former handyman you know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind Detective.” Codsworth replied. “Perhaps while you’re staying with us you can teach Ms. Kim some tricks. I’m afraid she’s still working on some of the basic-”

“Codsworth!” Kim interrupted him. “I thought we swore we’d never mention the incident with the sink, outside of this house.”

“Of course Ms. Kim, I would never. However as you notice, we are inside this house at the moment.”

There was a pause and Detective Valentine chuckled. “He’s got you there, sweetheart.”

“Ugh.” Kim put her face in her palm, but the tone was more amused then angry. He could make out the difference.

“But now I’m curious.” Detective Valentine smiled and pulled her by the arm. “Let’s hear the story while we get things set up.”

“Fine but you don’t get to tell anyone. _Whether they’re in this house or not_.” She empathized this last bit as she looked over at Codsworth.

“Good luck Ms. Kim, Detective Valentine.” Codsworth simply replied, keeping most of the amusement from his vocals.

Kim shook her head and walked off with the detective.

Codsworth took a moment to listen to them start to talk, amusement clear in Kim’s voice as they went over to their room, before he floated back over to the makeshift kitchen to see what supplies they had for food at the moment.

He had a good feeling about this arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a side story to go along with chapter two. Also writing from another character pov, especially Codsworth was a lot of fun. I always loved how in game you could reassure him that he was totally family. Because he is.


	23. “I’ll wait”

Nick’s hand was near his gun and he could see Kim noticed that.

“It’s fine Nick. Nothing’s going to happen.”

Kim looked like she believed it too. Then again Kim was really good at getting people to believe what she was saying. Nick wasn’t buying it, and he had a feeling their other companion wasn’t either, if the muttering from under Cait’s breath was anything to go by.

“Nothing huh?” He glanced over at the two tin cans she was standing by. Scratch that, who were flanking her. The three of them had been out walking when a random Brotherhood patrol had pulled them aside, first at seeing Nick, then at realizing that the General of the Minutemen was there.

They’d then been ‘escorted’ over to their nearest outpost/camp and now they wanted to take her to their blimp in the sky. Just her though.

“It’s just a few questions. She’s just a person of interest we want to have a word with-” A scribe off to the side had started to speak up, then shut up as the soldiers without helmets glared at her. Must be new, the others weren’t giving him the time of day.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Cait replied. “Whatever you want to ask Kim, you can ask her in front of us. On the fuckin’ ground.”

“That’s not for you to decide, civilian.” One of the soldiers retorted.

“Oh, I’m so scared.” Cait scoffed. “Either you ask her here, or we’re coming with you.”

“We’re not bringing local trash like you or that abomin-” The soldier started but was cut of as Kim, attention not fully on her, had pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head.

“Say that about my friends one more time and this meeting is going to be become a hell of a lot less friendly.” Her town was icy and stiff, even as the soldiers pulled their own weapons on her. “We will talk here. I will accompany you into that tent and my friends will remain outside. That’s all the quarter I will give you in regards to location. I will however, answer the questions you have for me as I have nothing to hide from the Brotherhood and my Minutemen are not a threat to you. Do we have a deal?”

There was a pause and if to prove her point Kim lowered her gun. “I asked you a question soldier.”

One of the soldiers looked at the other and then holstered his weapon. “Fine, but they wait outside camp.”

“Fuck y-” Cait started.

“Cait.” Kim looked over at her. “Just.....wait for me okay. I’ll be back soon.”

Cait didn’t respond and Kim looked over at Nick. He sighed at her expression. “I’ll wait.”

“Thanks Nick. Cait, both of you I’ll be out soon.” She walked over to the tend while one of the soldiers rolled their eyes.

“Good. Now if you’re finished, we can get this interview over with.”

-

Cait glared at him as they stood outside of the camp.

“Can’t believe you folded like that. Coward.”

“Not everything has to turn into a bloodbath, Cait.” Nick replied calmly as he cleaned a scope for a gun.

“It’s going to if they don’t send her back out in one piece.” She muttered.

“Well that just goes without saying.” Nick shrugged. “You see any vertibirds in the area?”

Cait frowned and then took a moment to look around. “No?”

“Right, so if they do plan to take her to the blimp of theirs that gives us some time. They’ll have to fly one down here first.”

Cait blinked then grinned. “Then we can hit it.”

“If it comes to that.” Nick replied dryly and then tossed her the newly cleaned scope. “Here. Keep an eye on that tent. Kim can talk her way out of most things but if she doesn’t she’ll probably be able to signal us if something goes wrong.”

Cait managed to catch the scope and looked through for a moment it and then tossed it back. “Good plan, but wrong roles. I’m the muscle, you’re the creepy synth.”

Nick frowned slightly as he caught it. “I’m not sure I follow you.”

“We’re going to sit down _just_ outside the camp and while you keep an eye on the tent. I’ll keep an eye on the skies, while cleaning the weapons. Give me that thing and it’ll just make them more suspicious.”

“And a synth watching them won’t?”

“No, it looks like a warning. You’re the smart one, I’m the dumb muscle, I clean weapons, you watch. That way they’re just freaked out enough they don’t want to mess with us.”

Nick blinked for a moment.

“That’s not a bad plan actually.”

Cait rolled her eyes. “It’s why I said it, isn’t it?”

“Right....sorry.” Nick paused. “You know we don’t we don’t think of you as the dumb muscle right?”

Cait shrugged slightly. “If you did, do you think I’d have put up with you lot for this long?”

That got a chuckle out of Nick, despite their circumstances. “All the same, we don’t. Alright then, let’s get this going.”

-

They moved to the side somewhat so that Cait could sit on a box and clean the guns they had with them, while Nick could stand near her, watching the camp with the scope.

“We could make a drinking game out of this.” Cait remarked as they waited. “Take a drink every time a soldier looks at you and then looks like they want to run away.”

“I can’t drink.”

“I could do your shots for you.”

“Thanks.” Nick chuckled.

“I’m a team player.” Cait replied, pulling out a shotgun to examine.

“That you are.” Nick thought it over for a moment then decided to go along. “Take two shoots if they look over to their commander for orders and realize their commander isn’t there.”

Cait laughed at that and the two of them continued what turned into making a general brotherhood of steel interaction drinking game as they kept watch.

-

Kim held back a sigh as they finally let her leave the tent. It was amazing how many ways you could be forced to explain, that no the Minutemen were not a force created to attack you, we were here before you even showed up and we’re just helping people defend themselves from raiders and wildlife, thank you very much.

Still, the soldiers around her as they came in and out of the tent seemed wary and she’d heard at least one person mutter about a change of plans so she’d been worried for a while until it turned out that the change of plans wasn’t to kidnap her to their blimp headquarters.

It made her wonder what the plans had been changed from, but she kept that off her face. She kept everything incriminating off her face and talked until they told her to leave and take her freaks with her.

Normally she’d have several words to say about that but she knew when to pick her battles. Most of the time anyway. So she’d just walked out to see what she’d missed out on.

-

Nick smiled with relief slightly when he saw Kim walk out of the tent and then towards them.

“Okay but then we’re writing the rules down.” Cait was saying as she finished cleaning a pistol. “’Cause if we don’t, you know Deacon will cheat.”

“He’ll cheat anyway.” Nick replied. “Glad to see you survived, Kim.”

Kim looked between the two of them.

“Do I want to know?”

“We came up with a drinking game.” Cait replied. “I’ll tell you about it on the way.”

“You can’t even drink Nick.” But Kim laughed and wrapped her arm around his.. “And why do you have a scope in your hand and why is Cait cleaning a....is that my pistol?”

“Long story.” Nick glanced over at the camp. “Also one for the road I think.”

“Yeah, let’s get the fuck away from these guys before they decide to start target practise on us or something.” Cait passed the gun over to Kim and got to her feet.

Kim shook her head slightly as she holstered her gun. “Alright. But this had better be a highly entertaining story because if it isn’t, you guys get to listen to my tale of how many times can I say the same thing for fifteen minutes straight.”

“Yeah no. Sounds boring.” Cait replied as they started to walk.

“You have no idea.” Kim rolled her eyes. “Alright, what the hell you guys were doing, then drinking game explanation. Let’s hear it.”

 -

Cait grinned and Nick let her take the lead. The plan might have worked, or they might not have needed to do anything but it still left him feeling on edge.

Kim seemed to notice that and as they got further away and Cait was explaining how Nick had come up with the idea and she’d made changes, she squeezed his hand slightly and he’d looked down to see her shake her head fondly at him. They were far enough away from the camp at this point that he was able to smile back, not quite on edge as he had been before.

His smile grew slightly later on as Kim laughed at the rules they’d created for the Brotherhood drinking game. Especially the one where you took a drink every time they crashed one of their vertibirds in a fight with raiders.

As random stops by the Brotherhood of Steel could go, he had to admit, this one had turned out better then could have been expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling this drinking game didn't last long, as taking a drink every time a BOS soldier says 'ad victoriam', is not medically recommended by any leading post apocalyptic doctors.


	24. "Just because.”

Pre-war Kim, and yes she really was starting to divide herself up like that; she had yet to decide if this was a good or bad thing. Anyway, pre-war Kim had come from at the same time both a family of very affectionate people, who gave hugs and patted shoulders and the like and yet a society that was paranoid to the point of turning almost everyone against each other. A hand on your shoulder might be a person wordlessly acknowledging how utterly messed up the world was, that you saw people being shot in food lineups on the daily news, or it could be that the person was only doing it in the hopes that you’d say something like that, so they could turn you in.

In short, it was a confusing time.

Post-war Kim had decided it was stupid and while it had taken her a while, the sheer newness of everything as well as the grief from losing her family, she had started to fall back into familial habits. She put a hand on Codsworth from time to time, which he didn’t seem to mind and after that she just sort of fell into the habit.

It turned out she liked small moments of physical contact. Possibly more than Pre-war Kim had, but then again she’d been stuck in Cryo for centuries, that might have something to do with it, and she didn’t have to play a role anymore. That’s what she was going with anyway. It was true though. She still had no interest in sex or any of that sort of thing but she found herself, when she started to gather a group of new friends, a lot more affectionate then pre-war her would have been.

She liked hugs. She liked looping arms with someone and walking with them. Simple things like that, that she had decided she’d do as long as the person was fine with it.

Piper was always good for a hug, and Curie was fascinated by social interactions that she had started keeping a file and always had to pause to write something down. Preston was the type to shake hands and didn’t mind being dragged around. MacCready meanwhile was jumpy enough that she kept it simple with just a hand on his shoulder every so often, while with Cait she was still figuring out boundaries. Deacon managed to always be in the wrong place to the point where she was sure he was avoiding it. Meanwhile with Strong.....well she wasn’t up to hugging a super-mutant yet. Hancock hugged everyone if he was high enough, they had all learnt that, the....interesting way.

Now with Nick. Nick was slightly different in a way she was starting to think she understood and yet she wondered. She’d startled him with a hug once and he’d frozen as though attacked, and while she’d apologized, she understood personal space, he’d just...said it was fine. It was a surprise, that’s all. But he’d slipped in a self-deprecating comment at the end there about no one wanting to hug a synth anyway and she’d seen through it.

So she’d stopped surprising him, but she didn’t stop wrapping her arm around his, or warning him that she was going to hug him. He looked a bit confused the first few times but over time seemed to just come to accept it as something strange about her that he put up with good-naturedly. So she just kept it fairly light. She didn’t want to scare him off, her growing feelings aside.

They were friends, she was fine with that.

-

Nick would never understand Kim. Sure pre-war and all that might mean you didn’t get the whole ‘why I should be freaked out about synths’ thing drilled into your head from an early age but....well he was pretty beat up, part of him didn’t understand _why_ anyone would want to hug him. The first time she had hugged him, he’d frozen, not sure why, but sure something was wrong.

It wasn’t though, she’d just wanted to hug him and so he’d tried to pass it off as just being taken by surprise. He also mentioned something about being a synth, which in hindsight probably just set him up for more hugs. Because despite the small comment, and his appearance Kim still took his arm, warned him that he was going to get a hug, put a hand on his shoulder and just....was there.

It really wasn’t helping his growing feelings towards the woman. He knew she didn’t mean anything by it, she was like this with everyone but at the same time....

-

They had just survived a long drawn out firefight against a well stocked group of raiders and Kim was leaning against his side as she got her breath back.

“You sure you’re alright?” He glanced over, noticing her moving her fingers a bit, almost testing them. She’d used a stimpack on her arm so that should be kicking in soon....

“Oh....yeah I’m fine.” She glanced up with a smile that didn’t entirely reach her eyes. “Just ...long fight, my fingers feel numb. Just.....actually I’m going to get up now, maybe loot the bodies before they start to smell worse.”

She said this quickly and got up before he realized what she was doing and he saw a hand, not the one she’d been looking over, being held out to him.

“Want a hand up? I promise only a small hug.” She smiled again, and it was more real but there was something about her expression that when he held out his own hand to be pulled up, caused him to comment.

“You know you’re probably the only person I know this free with hugs.” He paused and added. “Besides, Hancock after he’s taken too many chems, that is.”

That got a laugh from Kim which he knew was what he was going for. She pulled him into a short hug and then let go.

“What can I say? I’m an affectionate person. I like hugs.”

“Any reason why?”

She shrugged. “Just because.”

He smiled but retorted. “That’s not a reason, you know.”

“Then I don’t have one.” She shrugged again. “I don’t know, does there have to be a reason? I just....” She stopped for a moment and glanced over at the pip-boy. “Maybe it’s just making up for two hundred and ten years of being in cold storage.” She smiled again. “Or maybe I’m just wired that way. Anyway, I like hugs, holding hands.” She waved a hand, “And so on and so forth.”

She looked over to where he was still watching her. “What?”

He almost said something but shook his head. “Nothing. Just....interesting to hear that’s all.”

“You confuse me sometimes Valentine.” But she said it with a smile and a shake of her head and he had to chuckle.

-

It was something he kept in mind though. One afternoon they were walking through a dark field. It was cold and raining. They’d only barely survived a super mutant encounter, and he knew Kim was down. On top of all of that, her favourite gun was broken and they wouldn’t be able to find parts for it for days. She had also barely managed to avoid breaking her glasses, something he knew scared her a lot more then she liked to let on.

So as they walked, he offered her his hand. She’d stopped and looked at it then him for a moment. He waited for the questions, however she just smiled. He had been fairly sure she’d take his hand, even if he’d been expecting some questions, but what he hadn’t expected was for her next line.

“Just to warn you, I’m going to kiss your cheek, don’t freak out.”

And she did. And he didn’t.

Mostly. Though even as they walked hand in hand through the dark rain, he felt the synthetic skin on his face feel warm.

“What was that for?” He managed to ask. “Just because?”

He felt her shrug slightly. “Sort of. But mostly, just because I like you.”

Her hand was more still then he’d expected and he glanced over to see that she was looking off to the side as though waiting for something and he realized he knew that tone and look all too well.

“Well that’s good.” He replied lightly, though choosing every word carefully. He knew what expecting rejection was like.

“Is it?” Her tone was light as well.

“Well, it would be a bit awkward if I was the only one who felt that way.”

Kim stopped walking and then before he knew what she was doing he found himself wrapped up in a hug. The first she hadn’t warned him off in a long time, but he found he didn’t care. He hugged her back.

She was smiling more and he felt himself do the same as she let go.

“Sorry I....” She trailed off, starting to look nervous but he shook his head and she trailed off. “Oh...” She looked at him for a moment and then smiled again. “You don’t mind?”

“Nope.”

“Why not?”

“Just because.” And he laughed as she punched him lightly on the shoulder and took his hand again.

“You know someone told me that wasn’t a real answer once.” She said as they started up walking again.

“Sounds like a smart person.”

“Smart-ass maybe.” Kim scoffed with a grin.

“Well someone seems to like him.”

This time Kim laughed. “I’ll give you...him, that. Now come on Mr. Is-getting-so-many-surprise-hugs-in-the-future-now, let’s get out of this weather before a rad storm decides we’re too happy and tries to to turn me green.”

He chuckled. “We’d better get going then.”

-

So they walked, both of their minds a lot lighter then they’d been before this. Kim, pleased that she’d managed to actually get something out, Nick confused but pleased he’d managed to not mess up what had just happened.

Both of them were pleased, a lot happier and just generally in a good mood.

That’s probably why the rad storm hit. Or at least that’s the way Kim would tell the story when recounting it to Piper when they eventually got back to Sanctuary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what's not fun? Having a cold. You know what's really not fun? Having the same cold for two weeks. Go away cold. I want my throat back. xc
> 
> At least if the chapter isn't good I can blame my cold. :P


	25. “Look both ways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I'm not dead. However I was sick with a bad cold for a while and then NaNoWriMo ate my life. I apologize for the wait and the very short update. It's a drabble because this prompt was giving me no ends of trouble finding something to fit it.

Kim was a bit distracted when Nick’s hand reached out and pulled her backwards. Almost stumbling she managed to right herself without falling.

“Nick, what the-”

“You almost walked into the caravan there.” Nick replied dryly and Kim looked away from him to focus on the remains of the street they’d been about to walk across.

The street that had a train of brahmin and traders now blocking the way. She blinked and then took off her glasses to clean them. Putting them back on, she peered out again. Nope, still a noisy large train of people and animals.

“God, how did I miss that?”

Nick glanced over at her. “Going on a hunch and knowing you, I’d say lack of sleep.”

“I-” She paused for a moment and then mentally started to add up how long it had been since she’d slept. She gave up. “Okay you may have a point. But I'll have you know that I've been very busy-”

"But?" Nick interrupted and Kim sighed.

" _But,_ you might have a point."

“Good, so you won’t argue when I say we’re going to be stopping in the next upcoming settlement before you go and get yourself killed fighting a pack of ghouls half asleep.” It was less of a question than a statement, but Kim answered anyway.

“I would.” Kim yawned and then sighed. “I would, but I think your theory has been proven valid.”

“Glad to hear it. And Kim?”

“Yeah Nick?”

“I don’t know if anyone ever told you this, but when you’re crossing the street....Look both ways.”

"I know that!"

He laughed as Kim punched him in the shoulder with an embarrassed huff, however soon the caravan train trailed off and they were free to cross the street in safety. She really must have been tired because she only muttered a few things under her breath as they walked off towards the settlement. 


	26. “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”

Life was strange. Nick had experienced enough of it to know that, and for the most part he’d been able to work his head around the stranger stuff thrown his way. Sure he had the memories of a pre-war detective in his head while actually being a synth. Sure his most recent partner had been stuck in a cryo pod for over two hundred years and yeah, sure he’d played a hand in blowing up the Institute of all places....but this?

This was throwing him for a loop. He didn’t like the idea of not remembering things, and a ‘brother’ suddenly appearing out of nowhere, acting like they should be best friends, like he’d forgotten....he didn’t like that at all.

For once in his life he didn’t want to solve a mystery. He wanted to ignore the other synth and get on with their case. He didn’t want to spend any more time with this so called, DiMA, than he had to.

Unfortunately he wasn’t alone on this case and Kim was more than interested. He could tell she was fascinated. He could also tell she was waiting till they left to talk to him about it, which he was grateful for, but....

“So.....do you want to talk about that?”

He sighed as they reached the gates to Acadia and stopped. She was looking over at him and he leaned against the gate and pulled out a cigarette.

“Not especially.”

Kim studied him for a moment and he ignored it as he acted like lighting the cigarette was taking longer than normal. He knew it couldn’t last though and he looked up in a puff of smoke.

“What?” He hadn’t meant to sound harsh but there was just something wrong about the situation that was putting him on edge.

Kim however folded her arms. “He claims he’s your brother, Nick. You’re not even a little curious?”

“No. I don’t remember him. Sure we look alike but....” He trailed off and there was that itch in his head that stopped him from writing it all off as DiMA being the one with the faulty memory. “Besides...we can’t be brothers, we’re synths. Last time I checked, you needed blood to be related.”

There was a long moment of silence at that, before Kim spoke up again. Voice harsher than he'd been expecting.

“That’s bullshit, Valentine, and you know it.” He glanced over to see her glaring at him and realized a moment later that saying that to someone with a synth child and a Mr. Handy she considered family probably hadn’t been the smartest thing to say. He rubbed his forehead, realizing he'd screwed up.

“Kim. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“I know what you meant.” She interrupted and then sighed. “Nick look, maybe he’s lying, but what if he’s not? Don’t.....I mean.... aren’t you just a bit curious?”

He took a moment to reply this time. Thinking before he spoke.

“I don’t....think I want to know.” He finally replied. “If he’s right, then.... I forgot. A hell of a lot more than I thought and....I don’t like that idea, it’s....”

“Scary?”

He felt her put her hand on his arm.

“One way to put it, sure.”

“We don’t know what happened Nick. Even he doesn’t. Maybe when you escaped you got injured and that’s why you didn’t remember him. There could be plenty of reasons, but ignoring them, ignoring him....isn’t going to just make it all go away.”

“Avoiding him, _would_ make him go away, actually. Or at least me.” Nick quipped and saw Kim roll her eyes.

“Not what I meant, Nick”

“No, but anyway, it’s not what we’re here for. He’s not what we’re here for. We have a case remember?”

“I do. But....”

He looked over at her and saw her arms wrapped around herself slightly.

“There’s more to this, isn’t there?”

“What?” And maybe he had taken her by surprise, maybe she didn’t even realize she wasn’t hiding it well, but she looked back at the ground and while he waited, she finally spoke up.

“Look Nick, I know it’s totally different but....” She trailed off for a moment then shook her head. “Do you know what I’d _do_ to have one of my sisters back? Even just one of them, or my niece or...anyone? I just don’t want to see you throw this opportunity away.”

That took him by surprise and while they stood in silence for a moment he put his cigarette out and tossed it aside.

“It’s stupid.” Kim started. “I’m sorry I...it’s your decision, not mine and-”

“So, you think I should give him a chance?” Nick interrupted and Kim looked up, surprise on her face.

“I...yes...but because you want to, not just because you think I want you to.”

He had to smile at that. “I think, you’re trying to help me not be a stubborn old fool, like always.” He shook his head. “You’re right, I’m just going to drive myself crazy if I don’t get to know him a little. If only to figure out if he can be trusted.”

“Right.” Kim smiled slightly. “Besides, it’s not like he can be any worse than my found relative.

He blinked for a moment, the smile on her face was bitter but not the hollow expression that used to reside there anytime her ‘son’ was mentioned. She was healing. He smiled and quipped back.

“No, no I think you’ve got that prize for life, darling.”

“Well second time’s the charm I guess. I think I’m doing pretty well with you and Shaun and Codsworth and everyone.” She smiled and wrapped her arm around Nick’s. “Come on. We can go and do some stuff for the Far Harbour people. It’ll give you a chance to think it over more and get away for a while.”

“Get away to fight fog monsters, you mean.”

Kim just laughed as they started to walk down the path and Nick smiled. She’d included him in her little family and he had to admit that he’d made his own along the way. Ellie, Kim and the way she kept including him in hers, Shaun and Codsworth. Hell their entire group could be considered something of a family. If only in the way they managed to put up with each other without bloodshed. Which for some of them was quite the feat.

So maybe, finding out about this so called brother of his might lead to something good and even if it didn’t. Well....he supposed it was better than not knowing, as much as part of him didn’t want to know. Besides, he knew Kim would be there with him, and if anyone could help him with something like this, it was her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah hah. Take that you stupid prompt. I figured you out. ....I mean, I think I'm getting into the hang of this again. c:


	27. “Try some.”

Kim’s first Christmas in the Commonwealth came sneaking up on her. She’d only just woken up from her ice induced two hundred year nap at the end of October after all. By the time late December rolled around and the market in Diamond City was putting up trees, she was just starting to find glimpses of leads to find her missing son, so her thoughts were on other matters.

It actually took her a moment to realize what was going on and she did a double take and stopped when she and Piper were walking past the market.

“Hey, Blue. You okay?” Piper had stopped walked when she’d realized Kim wasn’t beside her.

Kim meanwhile was looking at the tree being set up by the noodle stand.

“.....What’s with the trees?”

Piper looked at her oddly. “It’s Christmas, Blue? What, didn’t you guys do that pre-war? I’m pretty sure that was a thing.”

“No....I mean. Yes, it was.” Kim paused and shook her head to get her thoughts back. “I just...I guess I lost track of the date.”

Piper watched her carefully for a moment then nodded. “Well, you’ve been busy. Come on, let’s go meet with Nick and see if we can find some leads.”

Kim didn’t say anything for a moment, watching two people arguing as they set the tree up and then turned to follow Piper back on their path to the detectives office. She let Piper take the lead on the conversation as she talked about how they were lucky not to have any snow so far this year.

“Trust me, if there’s anything worse then irradiated rain, it’s irradiated snow.”

That got a laugh from Kim.

“That I can believe.”

-

Somehow, despite seeing the trees and decorations go up, the subject of the holidays didn’t come up again until she was working in Nick’s office a few days latter. Ellie had come in to work with...

“Christmas cookies?” Kim looked at the plate being offered out to her.

“Yeah, I make them every year. It’s kind of a tradition.”

“Oh....” Kim trailed off for a moment, her mind bringing up memories of the traditions, she used to have...and would never have again.

Ellie seemed to have noticed this and lowered the plate somewhat. She seemed to be about to say something when Nick interrupted.

“Try some. While you have the chance at least. It’s also a tradition that Piper comes by and steals most of them before any of our clients get any.”

That made Kim smirk and Ellie seemed more encouraged to pass the plate over to her again. This time Kim took one.

“Thanks Ellie. Do you guys do much for Christmas? Besides Piper stealing all your cookies?”

“Not much” Ellie replied with a smile as she put the plate on her desk and sat down. “The last few years we went over to Pipers on Christmas Day, but it’s just a small supper.”

“That I can’t eat, and yet I end up dragged along every year.” Nick retorted with a smirk.

“Oh you have fun.” Ellie waved a hand. “It’s just a little get together between friends.”

Kim took a bite of the cookie while Ellie was talking. She paused, it had the same sort of slight...offness that all new food she tasted these days had, but she was slowly getting used to it.

“They’re good.” She offered a smile. “I can see why Piper steals them all.”

“Don’t tell her that, or she’ll think you’re competition and try to steal more.” Nick joked and Ellie rolled her eyes.

“I’m keeping an eye on them this year.”

“That’s what you said the year before.”

“Yes well....she distracted me.”

“Uh huh...”

Kim took another bite of the cookie and tried not to let the banter of people who had traditions, get into her head. It was unfair of her, but the sting of the loss was still fresh and the idea of a holiday, that she should be with her own family for....

“-you should come with us Kim.”

Kim looked up quickly, apparently having missed a bit. “Sorry, what was that?”

“If you’re not doing anything on Christmas, you should come with us. I’m sure Piper wouldn’t mind another guest.

“I....” Kim trailed off. In truth she didn’t have anything planned for Christmas, she hadn’t even thought of it.

“You don’t have to make your mind up now.” Ellie interrupted quickly, noticing her hesitation. “Just consider it an open invitation.”

“Yeah...I’ll...think about it. Thanks Ellie.” She took another bite of the cookie, not sure of what else to say. The room drifted into silence and she didn’t see the look Ellie shot over at Nick as she’d gone back to shifting through some papers.

-

It was probably because of the missed look that she was surprised that it was Nick, not Ellie who brought the subject up again the next day.

“Do you actually have any plans for Christmas?”

It was the two of them alone in the office. Ellie was out at the market and so far there were no new customers.

Kim looked over at him when he’d started to talk and saw he was watching her closely.

“I-”

“Because if you don’t....I think it might be good for you if you came with us.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to sound casual, though she could tell he was choosing his words very carefully.

“Why do you think that?” She finally asked as the silence dragged on for a moment.

He looked at her for a moment as though deciding to continue or not.

“Because you just lost your family and the holidays, or so I’m told, are all about families. If you have plans, great. But if you don’t.... well I might not know you all that well yet, but you seem like....” He trailed off.

“Seem like what, Nick?” Kim asked, her tone a bit harsher, or possibly strained, then she’d have liked. However Nick just continued.

“A hell of a lot like me.” Nick replied and that got Kim to cut off whatever it was she had been going to say next.

“What?”

“If you’re alone, you’ll end up sitting alone and letting sorrow consume you. Trust me, I know what that’s like.” He paused, and looked away slightly. “Distractions can help. It’s the reason I agreed to go to these things in the first place. Not a big holiday fan myself, truth be told. Only unlike you, I’ve got no real reason, just....some stupid hang ups.”

She wanted to ask him more but she didn’t feel she knew him well enough to go prying into his insecurities. Especially not when she couldn’t even keep a handle on her own at the moment. However he was offering advice. And he was right, she would end up wallowing in sadness. The thought of sitting in her house with just Codsworth on a day that should be filled with family visits and Shaun and....she shook her head to get rid of them.

“Still a no?”

“What....no I was just...” She sighed. “Just got trapped in some thoughts....you’re right though.”

He didn’t say anything to that but just nodded slightly.

Kim thought over it a moment.

“Do you think....” She started then stopped.

“I have been known to do that from time to time.” Nick replied back, voice dry but with obvious intent behind it.

It worked, it generally did when Nick tried to make her laugh she’d been starting to realize, and she rolled her eyes, weight slightly lifting with the laughter.

“What I was going to say was, do you think Piper would mind if I brought Codsworth along with me?”

She could see Nick looking her over as though trying to get a read on her again. She’d seen him do it a few times in the past when she’d said something either odd or well...she didn’t know, but he did it from time to time.

“No...” He replied after a moment. “No, I don’t think she’d mind at all. Especially if he’s as good at cooking as you say he is. She’d probably welcome the help.”

“Good. Because he’s....all I have left of my family right now....so I don’t want to spend the day without him.”

Nick looked at her oddly again but then shook his head with a smile. “Well, he’s got a good family. Why don’t we make the trip up to Sanctuary, tomorrow? We should be able to get there and back, weather and raiders permitting.”

Kim smiled slightly at that. “That sounds like a plan....thanks Nick.”

He shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

It wasn’t though, it was a lot. Because the trip to and from, especially to...alone, would have been painful and a companion along with her...well that would help. It would probably help a lot.

“You’ll have to tell me more about how people celebrate around here.” Kim replied instead though. “Besides, Piper stealing cookies.”

Nick chuckled at that as he went back to his work. “I’ll think of some for the road then.”

Kim smiled slightly, pushing her glasses up as she went back to her own papers. She knew the day was still going to hurt, it was going to hurt for a long time, on a lot of days but especially days like this. But at least this way, she’d be with ...friends. And they were friends. Even if she’d only met them a few weeks ago, she was starting to feel like she could trust them with a lot. Trust them, not only to have her back in a fight but to help her with her losses as well.

She supposed she could have asked Preston if the people at Sanctuary were doing anything for Christmas, she has feeling that she’d have been invited in there, but ....it might help to get away from her house altogether. And besides, Ellie had asked first after all.

Her mind lifted a little and she started to mentally plan their trip back to Sanctuary as she worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre christmas fic, written after christmas. Woo. c:


	28. “Drive safely.”

It was a peaceful day in the commonwealth for once and Kim and Nick were at the Mercer safe house, waiting. As they waited, Nick looked over at the vertibird and then back to Kim, the skeptical look very apparent on his face.

“What?” Kim meanwhile had a smile on her face. She knew exactly what.

“I still say this is a bad idea.” He replied anyway.

Kim meanwhile stood straighter, folded her arms and kept her smile up. “It’s not. We need more vertibirds, so we’ll need more people able to fly these things. They’ll provide valuable air support and resour-”

“Not the part I’m worried about, Kim.” Nick interrupted her, no doubt, well thought out argument. Sometimes, you just had to interrupt her before she started to get too invested in her debate. Especially when it was one sided. Lawyers. Of all the people he had to fall for, it was one who had a logical explanation for everything. Or at least could attempt to make anything into one. 

Kim however just rolled her eyes as though she’d been expecting to be cut off. She probably had, honestly. “Then what part of the plan don’t you like?”

“Well the fact that you’re getting lessons from Tom might be part of it.” Nick replied dryly. Looking over to the building where Tom was somewhere inside, before looking back at Kim. “I did see you folks take to the skies on your first flight, almost gave me a heart attack a few times there.”

That made Kim laugh and she unfolded her arms, smile becoming more natural. “Fair point. But in my defense....we all thought Tom knew what he was doing.”

“Not really helping you case with that”

“He’s gotten a lot better?”

“Define ‘a lot’.”

“He knows enough to teach other people.” She replied and her smile shifted slightly. “Don’t be so worried, I’ll be fine.”

He apparently didn’t look convinced.

“Besides, it’ll be fun to fly. Didn’t you say that it would be cool to have wings?”

He almost argued that but then paused as he remembered. “Okay, I may have said something along those lines. Once....randomly.”

“I’ve got a good memory.” Kim replied, catching his meaning.

She did. It was almost synth like, though he’d never say that. It wasn’t the sort of thing you said you to people, even if she’d probably take it as a compliment.

“I’m aware.” Was what he said instead and he saw her look over at him, apparently his pause translated into actual concern, which hadn’t been his intention, no matter how concerned he really was.

“Look, Nick. I’ll make sure he doesn’t try anything nuts. Besides, you know Des would kill him if he ruined our only vertibird.”

“It’s not the vertibird I’m worried about.”

She leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was something that no longer threw him off balance as much as it once did, but he still ended up dropping the stern look that had been on his face.

Kim meanwhile was talking.

“I know. But he is our best pilot and it is a good idea for me to learn. You know we get thrown into all sorts of insane situations. I wouldn’t be surprised if I end up having to fly one, one day anyway. I’d like to know how, just in case.”

Nick sighed slightly but shook his head.

“Fine, but I’m still going to worry.”

“Of course you are.” She looped her arm with his. “But I’ll be alright.”

She might be, or she might not be. Though then again this was the Commonwealth. They faced possible death just walking out here. He relented slightly and when Tom finally came out the building he let go of her.

“Whisper, you ready?” Tom was his usual excited self. “Nick, you sure you’re don’t want to come with? There’s plenty of room.”

“I’ll pass thanks.” Nick replied and Kim smirked. 

“I’m ready Tom. Just convincing someone that we’re not going to die up there.”

“What? We’ll be fine. Don’t worry so much, Nick. I haven’t crashed this baby yet.”

Nick decided against asking how many times the man had actually flown. He was trying to worry less, not more.

“Good to know.” However he smiled slightly and drew in Kim for a quick kiss as Deacon started to get in the vertibird.

“Well. Drive safely.”

Kim smiled. “I think you mean fly, safely?”

He smiled back. “One of those. Just keep it in the air, alright? And try not to give me a heart attack this time.”

“You could come with us.....”

“I’ll pass.”

“Fine, but if I get good enough, you’re coming for a flight with me.”

“If you can fly that thing, and you don’t seem like you’re drunk while you’re doing it....” Nick drew it out. “Then I’ll consider.”

“It’s a deal then.” Kim grinned and Nick shook his head. He’d walked into that one.

“Are you coming Whisper? This bird isn’t going to fly itself.” Tom called out and Kim grinned.

“Guess that’s my cue. You can rate me when I get back down.” She squeezed his hand and then went running over to the vertibird.

Nick shook his head and moved to get out of range of the flying machine. Part of him thought he should go up there with her, but then again she wanted to learn to do this herself and to be honest, he wasn’t the biggest fan of those things. Besides, if anything did go wrong, it was unlikely he could do anything in the air.

No, better to be down here.

He watched them start the vertibird up and lit a cigarette as he leaned against the outside of the outpost to watch the lesson. The hopefully non fireball inducing lesson.


	29. “Well, what do you want to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I start a story and it turns into a thing. This is one of those examples.

It was a wet, nasty and irradiated day in Sanctuary. It wasn’t a full fledged storm but it was bad enough that only the folks immune to radiation would venture outside and most of them didn’t want to with the wind strength what it was. It had started up out of nowhere while Kim had been talking to Preston about something, most likely settlement related. It hadn’t seemed too bad at first but it didn’t take long before Preston had advised that they locate shelter, which had brought them to the mess hall as it was the closest building.

It turned out to be just her and her companions that had ended up there, she had feeling Strong might have scared off a few others who might have peaked in and then ran off to find other shelter elsewhere. Ghouls and synths, people were apparently alright -ish with, but super mutants, that was a bit harder. ....And as much as she liked Strong, she couldn't really blame them

So the other Sanctuary residents were either in their own homes, the bunkhouse, the recreation hall or another public building. The town was growing well, so they had enough structures to hunker down in when it came to days like today.

Unfortunately, shelter was all the mess hall provided as they sat, or in Cait’s case, slumped, at one of the long tables.

-

“Ugh, this is the last time we go in here for shelter.” Cait complained. “How much longer is this blasted storm going to take?”

Kim noticed people looking at her and she almost sighed. Was she really the only adult here? She looked over at Nick who shook his head wearily and right, this is what happened when you acted like team mom, you got adopted and the position became official.

“I’m sure it won’t last that long.” She said with an attempted smile, though she was somewhat wondering the same thing. It had been at least an hour and she was honestly surprised that there hadn’t been something before this. Like a fight.

“Nah, these things can last for a while” Hancock put in, unhelpfully. “Days sometimes.”

Cait said something back, no doubt involving profanity but Preston was mentioning something more important so Kim tuned into that.

“It is possible. Though unlikely. If it does last for longer then a day though we might have to start thinking of how we can get food to the rest of the residents of the town.”

“Good point.” Kim looked over to the rudimentary kitchen section of the mess hall. “Most people should have enough food for a day or two, but there are some places that are going to run low if this lasts long.

“Oh christ, now you’ve got them talkin’ about about responsible shite.” Cait glared over at Hancock. “If this turns into a ‘city meeting’ I’m blaming you.”

“Strong can delver food.” Strong announced. “Water cannot hurt Strong like puny humans.”

“I hate all of you.” Cait put her face in her hands.

“That’s very ....helpful of you Strong.” Kim managed to say, despite a few others, namely Deacon and Piper chuckling quietly over what was probably that mental image. “But if we need to, I think we can send someone else immune to radiation. Like....um...Hancock.”

“I’m down with that.” Hancock shrugged. “Used to bring food around in Goodneighbour sometimes. Mayor’s always got to help out.”

“Okay well now that we’ve got that out of the way.” Piper managed to stop laughing and looked up. “I’m with Cait. How about we find something to do before we lose our minds from boredom.”

“But Mademoiselle Piper.” Curie cut in. “We have only been in here for an hour, surely it would take much longer for us to .....lose our minds, as you say.”

“You.” Cait, pointed a finger over at the synth across the table. “Were locked in a room for almost two hundred years....alone. I don’t think it’s _possible_ for you to go insane from boredom.”

Curie seemed to actually consider this. “Perhaps. Though the last few decades, I admit were getting dreadfully dull. This is so much more exciting, I do not know how you can become bored of such things.”

“Maybe because we weren’t locked in a room for two hundred years? Just saying?” MacCready spoke up.

Kim sighed, this was getting out of hand. “Okay fine. No meetings....unless absolutely necessary.” There were a few groans but she ignored those. “Now does anyone have any ideas?”

-

That had been a bad idea because apparently there were quite a few ideas, as people started talking over each other. They ranged from Strong’s instance that they go outside to toughen up, to Curie’s idea that they discuss science, to Codsworth putting in for charades, to Hancock’s idea that they just all calm down and maybe do some chems. That last one was shut down by everyone and Hancock got a stern talking to from Curie, considering Cait’s recent recovery.

While the chaos was going on, Kim leaned over to Nick. “What if we just run away and leave them locked in the room?”

“You’ll get irradiated and half of them end up dead.” Nick replied with a smirk. “Or they team up and come after you.”

“I’m almost willing to take the chance.” Kim sighed.

Nick shrugged. “Well, what do you want to do?”

“I just told you.”

“Right, like you’d leave them like this.”

“Sometimes I hate how well you know me.” She sighed. “Okay fine. This may turn out terrible but Codsworth might be onto something.”

Nick looked at her. “Wait, you’re not....”

“When in doubt, listen to Codsworth, wasn’t that what you said?”

“I said that about fixing things around the house after you almost managed to flood the bathroom again. Not-”

Kim waved a hand and stood up.

“Alright everyone. I have a plan.”

Nick sighed and adjusted his hat as the room fell silent. Deacon seemed to notice this and frowned slightly.

“Please tell me we’re not actually going to go with Strong’s ‘endurance training’.”

“No. I’m slightly insane today, not suicidal.”

“I’m starting to wonder.” Nick muttered and Kim shot him a frown before looking back at the room.

“Okay. Who here knows how to play Charades?”

 

There was a long pause.

“Oh me, mum!”

“Yes, thank you Codsworth, but I meant anyone else.”

“Is that a prewar thing?” Piper frowned, clearly trying to think of what it could be.

“It’s a prewar game.” Nick finally chimed in, causing others to look at him. “What?”

“Oh this I have to see.” Piper grinned. No doubt catching the look on Nick’s face. “Explain the rules, Blue.”

“Has to be better then sitting around here doing nothing.” Cait shrugged.

“Oh this will be so much fun, we haven’t had a good game of charades in....well centuries I suppose.” Codsworth hovered over to where Kim was sitting.

“Then again, I might be wrong.” Cait continued but was shushed by Curie.

“I wish to hear about this game, Mademoiselle Cait.”

“Fine, fine.”-

 

With the help of Codsworth and reluctantly, Nick. Kim managed to explain the game and the rules.

“Okay now first we pick teams and then write down ideas.”

“Oh first rule. Nick and Blue aren’t allowed on the same team.” Piper chimed in.

“Wait, what?” Kim looked over at her.

“Oh come on, the two of you can practically read each others minds.”

There were a few echos of support for this.

“Fine.” Kim folded her arms. “Nick I guess that makes you the opposing team captain.”

“Excellent. I pick Deacon.”

“Hey wait, I didn’t say we we’re starting.”

Nick just grinned.

“Fine. Codsworth, you’ll be judge alright. That means totally impartial, okay?”

“Of course mum. I take this all very seriously.”

“Of course. Alright....I guess it’s my turn.”

-

In the end the teams were divided up, one by one. Kim was reminded of her past memories of days on the school yard. A bit blurry but picking teams for games was a thing, she knew that. In the end she got Piper, MacCready, Hancock and Strong. While Nick got Preston, Cait and Curie on top of Deacon.

Kim took a look at the teams as they started to write up ideas and then over to Nick. The two of them were standing in the middle of the room with both teams on either side. Codsworth patrolling the area to make sure people didn’t sneak over to spy on the opposing team.

Kim shook her head as Codsworth dragged Deacon back to his side of the room again. “Okay I’m starting to see the suicidal thing you were talking about.”

“I warned you.” Nick shook his head then smirked. “Have fun with Strong by the way.”

“Oh, don’t you start. I’ve also got Piper.”

“Uh huh.” Nick looked amused still. “Maybe I was wrong. This might be fun after all.”

“You’re just saying that because you think you’re going to win.”

“Could be.” Nick grinned. “I think we’ve got a good shot at least. What do you say. Winner picks the radio station on the next two trips?”

Kim thought it over for a moment. “Next _four_ trips, and the loser has to dress up in a costume the next time we go help a settlement.”

“You seem pretty sure it’ll be you winning, don’t you?” Nick rolled his eyes but didn’t say no.

“I’m thinking either the Silver Shroud or Grog-”

“Don’t even think about it, doll.”

“Too late. I’m thinking up ideas already.”

 

“Christ, would you two stop flirting and get over here and help us?” Cait broke up the conversation by yelling over and Kim laughed.

 

“Fine, fine. Go help your team Nick.” She held her hand out. “Are we on, though?”

Nick chuckled but held his hand and shook hers. “I don’t know how you drag me into these things.”

“You have as much fun with these bets as I do, don’t lie to yourself. Now I’ll be thinking of costumes ideas....” Kim grinned.

“You might want to think about how you’ll beat us first. Otherwise, I’ll be the one picking a costume” Nick replied with a smirk, walking back to his side of the room.

 

“You’re going down, Valentine!” Kim yelled as he walked off. Laughing, she turned around to go to her team.

“Yeah! You tell him, Blue!” Piper grinned as Kim sat down next to her. “Okay so this is what we have so far...”

-

The game of course, ended up being less of a proper game and more of an.....attempted game turned madhouse, turned game again. And back and forth a few times. Codsworth ended up deducting points for more then a few cases of cheating, including one memorable one where Deacon attempted to pretend to be part of the other team. No one was quite sure how he managed to steal Pipers jacket and where he’d gotten the wig from, but the sunglasses gave it away pretty quickly.

In the end there was only a slight amount of bloodshed, an accident with a knife that had been confiscated as a prop and Curie had bandaged the cut up quickly. The death threats were most likely not serious, though Kim had a feeling that MacCready would be avoiding Cait for a few days, just in case. And most importantly....

 

“No one likes a sore loser, darling.” Nick smirked as everyone filed out of the mess hall. The storm had broke while they’d been playing but everyone had gotten so caught up in the game that no one had noticed till it was deemed over.

Kim sighed. “Fine, fine. I admit my defeat to the man who didn’t even want to play in the first place.”

“And yet it was your idea to play....”

“Well it was either that or actual bloodshed....I mean substantial bloodshed."

“...You’re probably right.” 

Kim rolled her eyes. “So radio choice goes to you for the next two trips.”

“Nice try, it was four, I’m pretty sure you insisted.”

“Damn.” Kim smiled. “I did, didn’t I.”

“No Silver Shroud for you.”

“Spoilsport.”

“Sanesport.”

“That’s not even a thing!” She folded her arms. “Fine, what do I have to dress up as? Never let it be said that the Silver Shroud-”

“Not that.” Nick interrupted. “You’d do that even if you lost a bet. In fact that would be something you’d add to a bet if you won.”

“Damn it.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll think of something.”

“And now I’m worried.”

Nick grinned and clapped her on the back. “Welcome to my life.”

“Hey!”

However Nick just leaned down kissed her cheek.

“Never said I didn’t enjoy a little danger in my life, darling.”

Kim pushed him slightly. “Sap.” But there was a smile on her face.

They remained there for a moment before Kim sighed. “Well I’d better go and see if the town sustained any damage in the storm. Want to come with me?”

“Might as well.” Nick pulled out a cigarette as they walked over to the door. “Gives me a chance to think up costume ideas.”

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“And you wouldn’t if you’d won?”

Kim raised a finger then dropped it. “Fine, objection withdrawn.”

Nick chuckled and opened the door for her. “Don’t worry about it. Now let’s go see if your town is alright.”

-

In the end Nick made her dress up as Deacon on their next outing to help a settlement, which wasn’t nearly as bad as she thought it was going to be. Even if wearing sunglasses over her glasses caused her to walk into trees a few times.


	30. “One more chapter.”

Nick was fixing the sights on his revolver when he get the feeling he was being watched. Now, he wasn’t out in the wasteland, or even in his office in Diamond City. He was in his home at Sanctuary and so at first he’d figured it was Kim, until the feeling continued. 

He carefully worked, not looking to the side. Kim would have said something by now because she'd have known he’d have noticed her by now. Which left a few options, some better than others. Carefully he glanced to the side and let out a mental sigh of relief when he saw whose head was peeking in from the doorway. It was only Shaun. 

With that knowledge, Nick turned fully. 

“Hey there, kiddo. Did you need something?”

Shaun, or at least the synth version of him that Kim had adopted as her son after the whole thing with the Institute, was a smart kid who looked a hell of a lot like his mother. Despite what she said about him taking after his dad. Nick liked him a lot, besides being a nice and polite kid, he was smart, taking things apart and building new stuff. Most importantly, he made his mother happy. 

However he did notice that from time to time Shaun would sometimes act awkwardly around him. Not always. Just every once in a while. Now normally he’d chalk it up to the synth thing, but Shaun was also a synth, and knew it. It had been a long explanation but Kim had refused to hide something like that from her son. Personally Nick figured it was probably due to the fact that he was dating the kids mom. It was almost nice how normal that felt, rather then it being a synth thing. Still didn’t change the fact that the kid appeared nervous around him sometimes, which he didn’t like. 

-

When talked to, Shaun walked into the room, holding something in his hands. “Um ....Detective Valentine. I was just wondering....are you busy?”

Nick paused for a moment, analyzing the situation. It didn’t seem serious, even if the kid sounded a bit nervous. He shook his head.

“Nah, just finishing actually. Besides, I’ve always got time for you, kid.” He started to put the gun away and looked over at Shaun who had walked fully into the room.

Shaun nodded. “I was wondering....since mom’s not here and....Codsworth is busy....”

Nick watched him as the boy seemed to try to figure out what to say. 

“Could you read to me?”

That made him stop to blink as the kid held up a rare non damaged book. 

“Read to you?” He echoed and saw the kids shoulders drop slightly.

“You don’t have to....I mean if you’re busy, I don’t want to interrupt your work.” 

That made Nick smile a bit. 

“Told you, I’m not busy. Just not a request I get a lot that’s all.” He put the rest of the things away, out of reach. “Sure I’ll read to you, Shaun. Come on up, and pull up a seat.”

The kids grin was as bright as his mother’s as he came and sat down next to Nick on the bed. He handed him a red book. The dusty cover of the book read, ‘Treasure Island’. Well there was an old one for you. 

“So where’d you get the book?” 

“Mom found some in the library.” Shaun replied as he pulled his feet up.

Nick nodded. He’d been in there a couple of times. Most of the books there were ash or worse at this point, but every so often you’d find something worthwhile in ruins.

He opened the book “Alright then. Let’s start.”

Shaun smiled, awkwardness gone as Nick started to read. 

-

Kim walked back in the house late in the day. It had been a long one. Nothing too life threatening, mostly just dealing with some settlement business here and there. But she was tired, and wanted something to eat. 

As she walked in, she heard Nick’s voice and was about to say something when she realized he sounded like he was reading something. Raising an eyebrow she walked quietly over to their room where she peeked in and saw Shaun sitting cross legged on the bed next to Nick as he read from a book. They both seemed to be engrossed in it.

She leaned against the doorway, watching them with a smile for a moment. She could remember waking up. Husband dead, Shaun missing. Then worse, finding him as an old man, thinking that she’d lost all chances to have moments like this. But then Nick came into her life and then Shaun, not the son she’d given birth to, but just as loved and she’d been given the opportunity to have moments she’d thought she’d lost the chances to forever.

However, either she’d made a noise or the two had noticed her watching because Nick fell silent and Shaun jumped up. 

“Mom! You’re back!”

“I am.” She grinned as Shaun ran over to give her a hug as she walked into the room. “You two sounded like you were having fun.”

Nick smiled slightly in that adorably awkward way he had and held up a book. “Book you brought back.”

“Detective Valentine’s really good at telling stories, mom.” Shaun chimed in when he’d let her go. “He said he’d read me some of the others too.” 

“If you want.” Nick replied. “I mean if your mother wants to-”

“Oh no, this I need to hear.” She picked up Shaun and went over to sit on the bed next to Nick. 

Nick shrugged slightly with a smirk. “Of course.”

“Should we start over?” Shaun asked, looking over at Nick, who looked over at Kim.

“No, go ahead where you are. I’ve read the book before.”

“Over two hundred years ago?” Nick quipped and Kim shrugged.

“Well....yes.” 

Nick and Shaun exchanged looks at each other. 

“I can see you two doing that.” 

“That’s a really long time ago mom. You’re not going to know what’s going on.” 

“I can guess....and my memory isn’t that fuz-”

“Mum?” They were interrupted as Codsworth floated into the room. “I’ve prepared a super for you and young Shaun if you would like to have it now.”

“But what about the book?” Shaun looked over at Kim.

“Just a sec.” She looked over at Codsworth. “Thanks Codsworth. We’ll be out once we finish up here. Half an hour at most.” 

“Of course mum. I shall keep the food heated” He floated off at that and Kim glanced over at Nick. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind starting over from the beginning.” 

Nick chuckled. “It’s fine, Kim. Besides the kid’s right. You'd just be confused.” 

“Alright. One more chapter. The first one, then Shaun and I have to have dinner. We can read more after that.”

“Sounds fine to me.” 

“Okay mom.”

“But we’re not staying up all night. Bedtime stays the same, book or not.”

Nick chuckled as Shaun huffed slightly, Kim smiled. At times like this, it was easy to see why everyone saw him as just a normal kid. 

Nick leaned over and ruffled Shaun’s hair with his good hand. “Don’t go arguing with your mother on that one, sport. You know what she’s like.”

“I know...” Shaun sighed. 

“Still right here.” Kim spoke up. 

“We know.” Nick replied with a smirk and Kim rolled her eyes.

“You are a terrible influence on him.” 

“No he’s not.” Shaun folded his arms. “Detective Valentine’s great.” 

“Ah...thanks kid.” And Kim had to resist laughing at the embarrassed looking detective. “You know, you can just call me Nick though.” Nick continued. 

Shaun seemed to consider this. “Okay....”

“Alright.” Kim shook her head. “Let’s get this first chapter done before Codsworth comes looking for us again.” 

Nick chuckled and Shaun settled back down in her lap as Nick opened the book from the start and began to read. 

Yeah, these were the moments in life that made everything else worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Synth!Shaun finally appears! I love him so much, he was going to show up at some point. Robo family ftw.


	31. “Don’t worry about me.”

They were sitting in Nicks office when Kim brought it up. Nick was looking through some old case files and it was just the two of them there at the moment.

“Hey Nick?”

Nick glanced over to notice Kim looking at him from the chair she was sitting at. “Yeah?”

“Can....I ask you something. And I’m sorry if it’s selfish or dumb or-”

Now that was....worrying. She wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that she seemed uneasy. Nick folded the case files away and turned fully to look at her. Interrupting. “Doesn’t matter, ask away.”

There was a long pause but eventually Kim spoke up.

“Do....you want me to leave the agency?”

-

The pause that followed was long as well, and Nick just looked at her in the confused silence. She looked, conflicted. As though she felt like she shouldn’t have brought it up at all, but there was something in her eyes that made him even more worried. She was serious.

He managed to get his voice back. “....what?” Well mostly. “Why, would I want that?”

Kim looked away from him. “It’s just that, I’m ....’working’ for the Institute now.” She added the air quotes, her voice dull. “And ...fake as that might be, I have to pretend it’s real...I just thought that maybe it might be safer for you if I....” She trailed off. “Stayed away? I ....don’t want to get you caught by them.”

Nick sighed and got up. This got her attention and he saw her watching as he moved his chair over so he was sitting across from her.

“Doll, don’t worry about me. They know where I am. This city has eyes on it, whether or not Pipers right about the Mayor. If they wanted to get me back, I’d have been carted back ages ago.”

Kim looked at him. “That.....doesn’t make me feel much better.” She paused, as though trying to get her words in order. “It’s just that they’re.... _interested_ in me there. In a weird and creepy, slightly cult like way. I’m just worried that....”

“They won’t want the Mother of their ‘Father’, spending time with a failed project from the old days?” He finished for her and was punched in the arm. Lightly but, still punched.

“I told you, don’t call yourself that. And...I don’t know....I can’t find any files on you there.”

Nick blinked. “Wait....you were looking-”

“I was hoping to find something about you there. Maybe figure out what their plans were, why they threw you out when there’s clearly _nothing_ wrong with you.”

The glare he received was enough to stop his interruption and disagreement.

“But I can’t find anything, maybe it’s just somewhere I can’t get to. I’m sure there’s plenty of stuff....Shaun won’t let me read despite him saying I had access to almost everything save for current projects.” She paused. “Well after the FEV lab and Virgil, I _know_ there’s stuff he’s leaving out. They like the bury their past history.....”

“Their failures you mean-”

She held a hand up. “Nick, a success to them is something that has no mind and follows their every command.”

He actually paused for a moment at that, then shook his head. “Okay, you have me there.”

She nodded and the silence gave him a moment to think.

-

“If you ....want to leave. I won’t stop you. I told you, even when Ellie insisted you join that it was your choice.”

Kim nodded, and there was an expression he didn’t like that she was clearly trying to hide.

“But.....I’d like you to stay. If that’s important to you. You’re worried about me being in danger. But we’re all in danger here. Hell, Pipers one of my best friends and she’s walking around painting a larger target on her back, day after day.”

“Yeah but she’s not-”

“She’s not part of the group. I get it. But I’m not worried about that.” He shrugged. “I really don’t think they’re going to come after me.”

“But what if they do?”

“What if they decide to kill you the next time you go back?”

Kim looked confused. “What?”

“You’re part of a secret organization working to take them down from the inside, sweetheart. You’re not the only one whose worried. That could just as easily happen.” He shook his head. “You know you’re not safe, not really. And I came to peace with the fact that I’d always have them over my head, years ago. And yeah maybe I’m a bit more at risk because you’re working with me. But you’ve been there for over a month. Don’t you think they would have done something by now?”

“They could be waiting.”

“True.” He sighed. “Look it’s your choice, I won’t make it for you. But I’ll be honest, I don’t want you to go. Especially if you think you’re doing it just for my safety.”

“That’s because you have no self preservation skills.” Kim replied, but she seemed to be mulling it over.

-

The silence continued as Kim seemed to weigh her options. Nick supposed he shouldn’t be feeling this nervous. After all. despite his arguments, she did have a point. It wasn’t something he hadn’t considered, not her leaving of course but the Institute knowing about him. He’d even talked to Ellie about it. But they’d both figured that it really didn’t change much considering how long he’d been in the same place without any interference.

“I....don’t want to leave you either.” Kim finally said, causing him to pause slightly because he’d thought they were focusing on the detective work, not hi-

“You’re important to me, and I....I’m not going to let that place ruin our partnership....just because I’m scared.” She looked up at him, defiantly. Despite him being the one telling her to stay.

“Good....” He managed to get out. “I’m glad.” He gathered his wits back together. “Place really wouldn’t be the same without you.” He coughed slightly, deciding to just go for it. “I’d miss you a hell of a lot, too.”

And the smile he got in return was worth the awkwardness.

“Okay.” Kim replied. “You’ve convinced me. I’m going to try and be more careful down there but I don’t want to break us up because of them. We make a pretty good team after all.”

Nick had to chuckle at that. “We do, darling. We really do.”

Kim reached out and squeezed his good hand, which startled him for a moment but she was still smiling.

“Thanks, Nick. I think I just needed to get that off my chest.”

Nick nodded as she let go, and moved back. “No...problem.” He managed to pull himself together from the surprise of her grabbing his hand. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“Yeah....” Kim smiled slightly. “I’ll work on it. I’m still-”

This time Nick laughed more fully as he got up and moved his chair back to his desk. “You don’t have to explain that to me, darling. You know how I am with my own issues.”

And Kim laughed as well, it wasn’t mocking it was just amused as she shook her head. “God, we’re a pair aren’t we?”

-

Nick just smiled as he sat down at his desk. Sometimes....he wondered what she would think if he asked what sort of pair they were. Or could be, but for now he kept that to himself. He’d just managed to stop her from leaving the job out of fear for him. He wasn’t going to push anything now.

He ignored the voice in his head that sounded a hell of a lot like Ellie, telling him he was making excuses. Mostly because he already knew that he was.

Meanwhile, a comfortable silence once again filled the office. Kim was working on some or her own work at her desk and he had his files. They were a bit hard to concentrate on at the moment but he forced himself back into them. There had been some things he’d needed to double check and he couldn’t let...other things get in the way of that. He had a job to do after all. They both did.


	32. “It looks good on you.”

It had been a while that Kim had actually needed to dress up for something. Well something that wasn’t a Minutemen event or a town party and in those cases she could always fall back on her Generals uniform or something that was easy to swing dance in. No, this was something that involved getting dressed up in actual dress clothing. Which she hadn’t really enjoyed doing before the war much either.

For most of her life she really just didn’t care that much about what she wore. No more then any other person at least. She’d gone through some of the fads, like the rest of the kids but it was just a thing you did. She hadn’t put much thought into what she wore most days. That had changed when she had become a lawyer, like so many things had. What she’d worn suddenly became very important. It was something she’d had to make lists about. Clothing, was a sort of armour in court. You had to look intimidating while at the same time professional, which was often the same thing. You wore what kept you safe.

Which ironically was the same here. Just more in the this will stop a knife way rather than the formal, enough to terrify a new defence lawyer way. She preferred the first.

However this was a wedding and she promised she’d go. So she sucked it up, picked out an outfit and travelled to Diamond City for the ceremony. She had to admit she was a bit curious what weddings were like here these days.

-

In the city, Ellie had let her borrow her part of the office to change; since wearing a dress on the way to Diamond City was a good way to ruin said dress and you know, your body as you got shot or blown up or just plain mauled.

The dress she’d picked was ...well it was clean. That was the most that could be said about it. It was the sort of dress that you might wear around the house in the prewar days. Green, neat...nice. The sort of dress that if she’d have worn to court, would have had her pulled aside and lectured by the higher ups for lack of decorum.

She didn’t miss those days.....

“Do you need any help?” Ellie called up and Kim was brought back from her thoughts.

“No I’m fine. I’ll be down in a second.”

After putting on the dress. She fixed her hair as much as she could. It was short but growing. She’d have to decide if she wanted to chop it all off again but that was a question for a later day. Today’s questions were all about....

-

“So a town terrified of synths, is really fine with a man marrying a Miss Nanny robot?” She asked as she came down the stairs to the rest of the office where Nick and Ellie were sitting.

“Apparently.” Ellie shrugged as she got up to go get changed herself. “Ask Nick, he said he’d look into it. Make sure there wasn’t anything being planned against it.”

“Oh, did you?” Kim glanced over at the synth detective who was apparently just wearing his usual detective outfit to the wedding. She was starting to wonder if he had any other clothing. “That’s news to me.”

He glanced over at her when she said that last bit. “It was mostly just listening to gossip. You were busy up in Sanctuary.”

“I still could have helped.” Kim said as she sat across from him. Straightening her dress as she sat.

Nick just glanced away. “Like I said, wasn’t a big job. Apparently enough people are fine or just don’t care. The kids support it and so do most of their parents. Suppose if you’re fine with having a robot teaching your kid you’re liable to start thinking they’re able to have their own thoughts. Especially when Edna does most of the parent teacher meetings.”

Kim nodded. “That’s good at least. Surprising, but good.”

“What about you?”

Kim blinked. “What about me?"

“Just curious about what you thought about the whole wedding.” Nick shrugged slightly, glancing over at her. “I know you were the one who gave her advice but from what you told me it wasn’t really, should I get married, yes or no?”

“Well no but....” Kim trailed off, not really sure why Nick was bringing it up. But hey he was her partner, who sometimes asked weird things. Besides it wasn’t like she didn’t ask odd things from time to time. “I think....I think it’s sweet actually.”

Nick chuckled. “So the whole robot and human thing isn’t too odd for you?” It was said as a joke but she could tell there was something behind it. She almost sighed, god he worried too much. She also almost made a joke. Ask, if that was his way of proposing, but held it back, knowing he would take it the wrong way and went for lighter one instead.

“Don’t be silly. If it’s love, it’s love. Besides. I got all dressed up for it didn’t I? I wouldn’t have done that if I didn’t support it.”

The drew Nick’s attention to her and she waved a hand up and down. “See, clean dress and everything. It’s no pre-war outfit but-”

“It looks good on you.”

There was a pause and she could tell Nick hadn’t meant to let that slip out, or at least he was trying to act like that wasn’t the case, which usually meant it was.

Kim however smiled. It ...actually made her feel a bit better about the outfit in general. Even though she had told herself it didn’t matter. Now to help her partner out of his awkwardness so he would stop trying to pretend like he wasn’t avoiding looking at her for reasons.

“You’re just saying that so I don’t comment on the fact that you’re wearing the same thing you do everyday.”

Nick blinked at her response and then smirked. Shoulders relaxing. “Hey, when you’ve got a good look. Why change it?”

“Some people prefer a change occasionally.” Ellie said as she came down the stairs. “I’m going to meet up with Piper and Nat, then head over. Can I leave you two here or are you going to get distracted and forget to show up?”

“Distracted, with what?” Nick frowned, confused and Kim just laughed.

“I’ll make sure we get there, Ellie. Go. Piper’s probably driving Nat crazy.”

“Most likely. I’ll see you two at the chapel.” She gave Kim a pointed look, then glanced over at Nick and shook her head as she closed the door. “Hopeless.”

“Some days I get the feeling the two of you are teaming up against me.” Nick replied after the door closed and Kim got up from her chair.

“We are. We’re planning on staging a coup when you’re not looking.” Kim replied, leaning against the desk next to him. “Is what I’d say if we both didn’t know that Ellie’s the one really running this place.”

Nick laughed at that. “Alright, you got me there.”

And while he was distracted, Kim leaned down and kissed his cheek. He froze suddenly.

“What....uh....”

“Thanks.” Kim replied, straightening up. “For the compliment. I wasn’t sure about the whole dress thing and you remember prewar stuff so....it meant something.”

“Oh....right.” Nick faltered for a moment before relaxing his still posture somewhat. “Uh, you’re welcome.”

Kim nodded, straightening the skirt of her dress again. “I’ll be glad to be back in my normal outfit though. You’re lucky you can pull off the detective look all the time.”

Nick chuckled. “Pretty sure you could too, if you wanted to.”

Kim raised an eyebrow at him but he didn’t say anything else so she shrugged and moved away from the desk.

“Well it’s too late for that. Now we’d better get going. Have you been to one of these wasteland weddings before?”

“Right.” Nick got to his feet. “Haven’t been to a wedding in a while but they’re generally shorter then the pre-war version. Not sure how the pastor will do this one, all parties considered but I suppose that’s up to him.”

“Clements seems like a nice guy, if he’s willing to do the wedding.”

“He’s a good one.” Nick nodded, walking over. He didn’t notice what Kim was doing until she rolled her eyes and looped arms with him.

“You’re my date to the wedding, Valentine.” Kim replied to the odd look he gave her.

“Am I?” He sounded amused, which was a good sign.

“Yup and don’t give me that tone. I asked you after we both were invited. You said yes? Ringing any bells?”

“You didn’t-”

“Use the word date, no but it was implied.”

Nick looked at her for a moment then shook his head with an amused sigh. “I suddenly understand why Ellie kept insisting I at least try wearing a new suit for once.”

Kim laughed at that. “She said she’d try, I told her it was a lost cause, besides. You look good dressed like this. You always do.”

“Oh...uh...thanks.” He hadn’t moved his arm back which was good. He just looked flustered. It was cute, which she would avoid telling him to spare his feelings. ....Today.

“And you’re really bad at getting compliments. Come on Mr. Detective who couldn’t figure out he had a date, we’re going to miss the start if we don’t go now.”

That snapped him back into his normal mode and he rolled his eyes. But there was a smile on his face “Only because you withheld information.”

“It was heavily implied, it would hold up in court.” Kim replied as they walked to the door.

“Which court?”

“Pick one.”

-

The debate continued until they got to the chapel and were shushed by Piper and Ellie. The later rolling her eyes at both of them. The former sighing.

“See I told you this is why you can’t leave Nick and Blue alone. Law arguments....so many flirting law arguments.” She pretended to shudder.

“Excuse you, we were debating.” Kim replied, pushing her glasses up with her free hand. Her other arm still looped around Nicks.

“Yeah well you can ‘debate’ all you want after the wedding. Come on, we’re going to miss it at this rate.”

Kim shrugged at Nick who nodded towards the door. They got fewer odd looks then they would have gotten walking arm in arm but that was probably because the people here were showing up to a wedding for a man and a robot.

It was nice.

-

The wedding was nice too. Shorter then the ones she’d been to pre-war but nice. Sweet. And a bit hopeful considering the lack of people storming to have the thing shut down on moral grounds.

After the wedding, she was feeling daring and gave Nick another kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks for being my date.”

He had been taken by surprise again and Piper laughed while Ellie rolled her eyes at her boss.

“It’s ...no problem. Always happy to help.” He replied after getting his voice back.

“Good.” Kim smirked. “I accept.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’ve volunteered to be my date for the foreseeable future.”

Nick looked at her for a moment and was about to say something to that when-

“Oh god, more flirting legal debates.” Piper interrupted. “Come on Ellie, let’s go get a drink and leave these two to the mysteries of whatever the hell they’re talking about.”

Kim watched the two walk off and then looked back at Nick.

“So ....debate?”

“I was going to say sure, why not to the first thing actually.” Nick replied and smirked when Kim looked surprised this time. “But if you want to debate....”

“You are a liar, Valentine.” Kim managed to get her voice back, trying to hold back laughter. “You were going to argue with me until Piper brought that up.”

“Now that you have no proof of.” He folded his arms and Kim grinned. Okay Piper might be right. A little.

They got into another argument about legal terms and dating.

It was a great date.


	33. “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead! I was just ...well life. Life happened. 
> 
> Also this prompt was harder then I thought. I went through like five different ideas before settling on this one.

Kim wasn’t sulking. She wasn’t. She just happened to be in her room, working mind you and that was why she was currently not talking to anyone. Because she was busy at the moment.

At least, that’s what she told Codsworth to tell anyone who might try and come in and talk to her.

Besides she _was_ working. She just didn’t want to see anyone. She let that thought fester in her mind and laughed dryly.

See anyone. Yeah so much for that.

Kim was currently working on a sight for her gun and she was at her desk, squinting at the pieces because while she was not sulking at all, thank you very much. She was annoyed, and she was annoyed because her glasses were broken. The glasses that had managed to survive two hundred years into the future and the three years leading up to that, had finally given out after a fall had sent her smashing hard into the ground in a firefight.

That had been more then a week ago and she was pretty sure she was going insane. Though honestly she should be glad she managed to survive the firefight at all with the panic she’d gotten when she’d realized that her glasses were broken. She’d even worn the remains of her cracked glasses until the frame broke as well. She would have worn them longer, taped together or something but Codsworth had gotten Piper and Nick to get them from her, worried that she’d hurt her eyes.

Which to be fair, had been a possibility as she’d kept trying to push the lens closer so she could see better. Which probably wasn’t the best when said lens had sharp edges now. Still though, they’d put up with a lot of swearing when they’d taken them away......she should probably apologize at some point. Should. Probably would. Maybe give it another week if she didn’t actually lose her mind.

It wasn’t like she was blind, she could still see, just you know.....not well enough. Things far away she could see, so that was better then nothing. But close things, computer screens, peoples faces, the damn gun she was trying to fix.

Yeah those could go to hell. A blurry, blurry hell.

She took another look at the pieces of blurred mess in front of her and threw the screwdriver to the side of the room. It hit the wall and landed somewhere. In hindsight not the best idea but she wasn’t in the mood for best ideas right now.

She sighed and leaned on the desk, head in her hands. She shouldn’t be this upset. It was a miracle the things had lasted this long. Hell, it was a miracle they’d even been where she’d left them before entering the cryopod.

It was still not good. She’d have to think of something. She was supposed to be a leader after all. Not a wreak because of one broken pair of glasses.

-

She was mulling this over later when there was a knock on the door.

“I’m good, Codsworth.” She called out, not looking over. Eating wasn’t her top priority. Writing a letter to her past self and swearing at her for not buying more pairs of glasses might have been. Even if that would have been impossible on many levels.

However the door opened and she glanced over to see....well not the blur she’d expected.

“Nick?”

She could tell he was smirking because his voice gave it away.

“See, told you you’d be able to tell it was me.”

“Yeah Nick I’m not blind, you just look like a blur and now more of a blur.” He had walked closer. “God, at least your eyes are easy to see.”

She couldn’t tell if he’d taken offence to that because the sigh could be taken many ways and his face wasn’t that clear. His eyes however were bright enough that she could tell they were watching her and she continued.

“Everyone should have glowing eyes, at least I’d be able to tell when they’re looking at me.”

That got a chuckle, so probably not much offence or he was hiding it well. That was what bugged her the most. She was good at spotting tells. If he’d been standing further away she’d be able to spot a few of the more obvious ones, but like this, nothing. It put her off balance. She really didn’t like to be off balance.

“You’re probably the only one who thinks that.” Nick replied meanwhile and leaned over to pick up something. Probably the screwdriver. “Redecorating on me? I thought we instituted a no random piles of trash rule after the incident with the-”

Yeah, it was the screwdriver. She sighed and interrupted his joke.

“I was annoyed.”

“So I can tell.” He chuckled and placed it back on the table. Pulling over a spare chair and sitting across from her. A distance where she could see a blur with bright yellow watching her. The eyes at least were comforting in their familiarity.

“Well at least one of us can.” Kim folded her arms, after a moment. “Please tell me you’re not here with a lecture. I’ve had more then enough well meaning ones from Codsworth and Curie and I think I’ll throw more then a screwdriver if I get another one.”

“I’ll cross it off the to do list then.” Nick replied and Kim sighed again.

“Stop trying to make me laugh.” Her heart wasn’t in it though and she could feel the smirk on her face. The bastard.

“Me, try and make you laugh? I have no idea where you’d get an idea like that. I mean it’s only the exact thing you try to make me do whenever I slip into a mood I can’t shake.” The smirk was clearly in his voice and the fact that he was using her own previous actions against her, with an air of clearly false innocence made her smile and a chuckle slipped out.

“There you won. Now what do you want?”

She could feel the room go quiet and Nick’s eyes on her and she looked away. “This _is_ a lecture. I knew-”

He sighed this time and caught her attention.

“Not a lecture. Just checking up on you. You’ve got everyone worried. Piper said you won’t see anyone.”

She glared at him and even with her blurred vision she could see him frown.

“Sorry, wrong choice of words-”

“Oh, what does it matter.” Kim interrupted and waved a hand. “I can anyone if they stand far away. You on the other hand not so much.” She paused and tried to get her thoughts in order. “.....look I get it. I’ll....figure something out. Some glasses have to have survived. Yeah they won’t be mine and I probably won’t be able to see as well but.... I’ll work it out myself. I’m not going to...stay sulking in here forever so you don’t have to worry about-”

“Did I ever tell you about how I got my arm broken?” Nick interrupted her ramble and Kim blinked, opened her mouth and then shut it again. Instead, shaking her head.

“It was a while back. Used to have two normal ones....well normal synthetic ones.”

“So normal.” Kim cut in, which caused him to chuckle.

“Right. Normal. Anyway, I was trying to find a missing kid who’d been captured by raiders. Parents didn’t have enough caps to pay up and I happened to be around. So I took the case free of charge. Seemed easy enough, the raiders weren’t the brightest bunch, I can tell you that much. Probably could have followed a trail of their cigarette butts back to their hideout.”

Kim had leaned back in her chair was listening closely now. She wasn’t sure what the story was leading to but well, it had been something she’d always been curious about. 

“So I find where they should be. Only not only are they not there, there’s a hell of a mess and it’s clear that something else had been there and not too long ago.” 

“Please don’t say deathclaw.” 

“Well I won’t, because you’re wrong.” Nick paused. “It was deathclaws. Plural.” 

Kim rolled her eyes and she knew he could see that. Then she remembered exactly why he’d been there. “Wait the kid....they weren't...” 

“They weren’t there either luckily....though luckily wasn’t quite the word I would have used at the time. I would have taken the trail of cigarette butts at that point. There was .....well a trail of raider parts and as I followed them, part of me was just waiting to come across the kid. Or parts of them. Only I didn’t. What I did come across was a group of deathclaws. Four of them. In a group with the last remains of the dead raiders. In hindsight, not the best move, but I was-” 

“Worried about the kid.” Kim sighed and took a guess that Nick nodded. 

“Figured you’d get that part. Some people don’t.” He continued. “Kid wasn’t there though and I almost managed to sneak away but one spotted me and....well I suppose I’m lucky that I woke up at all.” 

“Wait, what the hell happened.” Kim held a hand up.

“Well apparently I was human enough to be attacked on sight but the ....uh synthetic nature of me didn’t fit their ‘refined apatite’. So they tossed me aside. Hard. Came to, with an arm nearly stripped clean and a kid poking me with a stick, pretty sure I was dead. I wasn’t so sure she was wrong either at first. Anyway, turned out the kid had hid back at the raiders hideout at the first sign of trouble, she’d been small enough to hide in a place where the deathclaws couldn’t reach her and had followed after me when she realized I wasn’t a threat. Too late, as she told me.” 

“And the deathclaws?” 

“Gone at that point. The kid, Rebecca, waited till they’d gone off before coming to see if I was alive. Helped patch up the remains my arm as well. She was a good kid. Took her back to her farm after that.” 

“And your arm...” 

“Pretty much a lost cause. Had to take some remaining parts off that were broken or just hanging on and that’s how I ended up with the version I’ve got now. Never had a chance to fix it up properly. The sort of parts I’d need you don’t just find laying around. Tried with a few dead synths I’d found in the past, but guess I really am one of a kind.” 

Kim frowned and Nick chuckled. “And now you’re trying to figure out how you can find those parts, aren’t you? Even if you have to go behind my back to find them.”

“I-”

“I figured as much. Which is why I told you that story to begin with. Didn’t want you to get mad at me for trying something without telling you.”

“Wait, what? Nick what the hell did you do to your arm when I couldn’t see-”

That just made him laugh.

“You really are something else. This part isn’t about me, doll. Tell you what. Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

“I really don’t think I need to....”

“Just humour me.”

And she could hear the smile in his voice and well he had just told her about his arm as some weird round about way to ....what, prove that she’d try and help him put himself together whenever she could... she paused and then sighed.

“Fine. But only because it’s you.”

 -

Nick chuckled and she closed her eyes and held out her hands. And carefully she felt him place a box in them. 

“Can I open them now or do I have to figure out what’s in here with my eyes closed?”

“Open them.” Nick had moved back. “When we confiscated your glasses from you, I got an idea.”

Kim opened her eyes and at that looked over at him and then down at the box.

“Wait....Nick.....”

“It was a bit of a long shot but I took them to Tom.”

Kim opened the box and stared. It was a blur, but a familiar blur. Or at least a semi familiar one.

“Nick....”

“Try them on.”

Carefully. Kim took the pair of glasses out of the box and slipped them on her face. It was an odd feeling. She hadn’t had a new, well newish, pair of glasses in years, centuries if you counted those. However when she looked around....

“Holy shit....”

“Guess we can add glasses fixing to Tom’s list of talents.” And now she could see the smile on his face. It was less of a smirk but more a relieved smile.

“And you told me that story about your arm...”

“I figured you might be a bit steamed that I took them somewhere without telling you. Didn’t want to get your hopes up, was all. Thought you might need a reminder that you’d do whatever you could to help someone with something broken too. Besides, always meant to tell you the story one day. It just never really seemed like a good time. Might have been avoiding it too.”

“You are an idiot and I love you.” Kim laughed, looking around. “And yeah, I probably would be angry knowing you weren’t telling me. But.....I think I can live with that. How did Tom even....”

Nick shrugged. “Lasers, was all he’d tell me.”

“God, I have to thank him.” She got up, her eyes adjusting to the ability to see properly again.

“We’ll have to drop down anyway. I told him you’d tell him how they turned out.” He adjusted his hat slightly. “Glad to see that they’re working though. And now we know he can fix them so hopefully that’s less stress for you. Always could tell you got more freaked out when it seemed like they might be broken. Not that I can blame you.”

Kim shook her head. “Nick, you are....”

He seemed to wait for her to continue but she switched gears as something clicked in her mind.

“We’re getting your arm fixed.”

He frowned, apparently taken by surprise. “That.....wasn’t why I told you that story-"

“Nope.” She walked over, smirk back on her face. “But you did pretty much give me freedom to try and help you whether you wanted it or not so....”

He just looked at her for a moment, bewilderment on his face and then shook his head with a laugh.

“What on earth am I going to do with you?”

“Let me help you fix your arm.”’ She paused. “If you want to I mean. And not in that, I don’t think I need any help because other people need it more then I do. But actual do not want it. And don’t think I can’t tell the difference.”

There was a pause.

“I’ll....give it some thought.”

Kim smiled because there was an honesty to the voice and that answer that she could tell, even if she hadn’t been wearing the glasses.

“Good. And Nick.....thank you for getting my glasses fixed. You’re right....it really freaked me out. Which reminds me, I need to apologize to you and Piper for swearing when you took them.”

He smiled at that and before he could say anything, probably to try to say she didn’t have to, she leaned in and kissed him.

When she leaned back, his yellow eyes were still there, now in focus but just as comforting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I wear glasses? I'm nearsighted myself, but my eyes are bad enough that by being able to see things that are close, it means like a few inches in front of my face. So yeah. I have feels about glasses. Luckily Kim isn't nearly as bad as me but I couldn't shake the idea that it would be terrifying to have your glasses break in a place like the wasteland. 
> 
> Bonus points to anyone who guessed who the small girl whose good at hiding from monsters is a reference to.


	34. “That’s okay, I bought two.”

It wasn’t that Nick didn’t trust Kim’s ideas. It was just that she was creative and possibly spent too much time with Tinker Tom these days. And needed to work on her self preservation skills.

Which meant any time you got pulled aside by the smiling woman, who had a ‘great idea’ that she needed you for. You had to remember that she used to talk people into things for a living. Nick had seen a lot of folks fall for the, talk her way around the issue trick, and end up agreeing to things they’d probably have said no to, if they’d realized what she’d been saying. Not that she’d call it a trick, more like creative wording or something like that.

The people closest to her, seemed to be catching on. Though he still heard MacCready muttering about how he’d gotten talked into going into yet _another_ ruined building for something or another, every so often. So apparently not everyone had caught on to the moments where you needed to mentally step aside and ask her, ‘okay, now say what you _actually_ want us to do?’

Of course that didn’t always mean you wouldn’t end up doing the idea anyway.

-

“You want to....what?”

“Fishing.” Kim replied. “I want to go fishing.” Leaning against a house, arms crossed. She didn’t seem annoyed that her vague description hadn’t convinced him, but then again he was pretty sure she just started with them out of habit at this point.

“Fishing.” He repeated.

“Yeah. I mean I know the fish are almost as mutated as the animals here but hey, we still eat those.”

“You do.”

Kim rolled her eyes but also chuckled. “Yeah, yeah, Mister, I don’t have to eat the irradiated food. Laugh it up. Unfortunately we aren’t all synths.”

“You’re probably the only one who would say that’s unfortunate.”

She shrugged. “I think Glory would agree with me, but stop trying to distract me. I think it’s something to try out. I know there are other people fishing. But not many around here. If we could find some good spots we might find another source of food for the settlements.”

Nick looked at her for a moment. She seemed serious.

“You’d have to catch a lot of fish.”

She shrugged again. “I just want to see if I can catch any, first of all. Preston says if I catch some, it’ll be good for morale or something and others will be more willing to do it.” She frowned slightly at that for a moment.

“Did he?”

“Yeah, but keep it to yourself. Being the General was one, thing I don’t like the idea of people seeing me as some sort of ....symbol.” She shook her head. “But anyway. That’s the story. So what about it, Valentine? Want to go fishing?”

He really didn’t.

And yet he knew his answer before he even responded.

“Sure, why not.”

The surprise hug managed to catch him off guard only slightly this time.

“Thanks, Nick.” Kim grinned and he had to smile back.

-

Apparently his luck wasn’t utterly terrible as it turned out that Kim wasn’t insane enough to take them into uncharted territories for the trip. A week after their conversation they’d ended up on the docks behind the Shamrock Taphouse.

“Seriously, Nick.” Kim replied when he’d mentioned it off hand. “I’m not that crazy. I’ve seen the things on the beach....and not seen whatever got them. Step one is the docks.”

“Should I be worried this plan suddenly has multiple steps?” Nick, quipped and Kim rolled her eyes..

“No, you should have expected it. Or asked. I would have said then. Besides, Step Two is a small boat and the entire plan is two steps.”

“For the moment.”

“For the moment.” Kim nodded, ignoring his tone as they made their way to the edge of the docks.

Nick stood to the side as she pulled the bag off her shoulder and sat down on, pulling things out of the bag.

“Got some tips from some people in Bunker Hill.” Kim answered before he could ask as she took a fishing pole off her back as well and started to put something on a hook. “Apparently there’s a few former fishermen there. I bought the pole from them too. Probably why they gave me actual useful tips.”

“Probably.”

After another few moments as she worked, he gave in and sat down next to her on the dock.

“Okay, here.” Kim passed him over the fishing rod.

“I’m fishing?” Nick glanced over at her. “I thought this was your idea.” He made to pass the pole back to her, however she was already working on another one.

“Oh. That’s okay, I bought two.”

Nick shook his head. “I don’t know how to fish, doll.”

Kim shrugged. “What, and you think I’m an expert? I got a few tips. That’s all. We’re playing this by ear and learning as we go.”

Nick sighed but moved his arm back. “You do realize half the time you say something like that, we end up on fire, or something explodes.”

“Yeah, but this is different.”

“Really? How so?”

“We’re by water. If you end up on fire, I’ll push you in and vice versa.”

“You know it scares me sometimes, that I can’t tell if you’re joking or not.”

Kim glanced over with a grin.

“I’m half joking. Anyway I won’t jinx us any further. But give it a shot okay?”

Nick looked out at the water and then shrugged. “Alright, but I’m telling you.....”

“You have no idea what you’re doing. I know. Just make sure not to throw the pole into the water when you throw the line and you should be fine.”

That got him to chuckle. “I think I know at least _that_ much.”

“Just checking.” Kim replied and after a moment later had finished her own line and threw it into the water. Nick watched her and as she didn’t seem to have any issues, did the same.

The lines bobbed in the dark, murky irradiated water and Nick was once again glad he didn’t need to drink water. Or eat the stuff that came out of it.

-

“Okay, first one to catch a fish wins.” Kim said after a few minutes had passed by in silence.

“Wins, what?”

Kim shrugged. “We’ll you already lost radio privileges for the next four road trips in our last bet so....I’ll let you think of something.”

Nick avoided rolling his eyes. Right, how could he have forgotten that. Considering her love for that radio program he tried to ignore.

“Can my win be to get those back?”

“I think that’s cheating.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not.”

“I’m pretty sure it....I’m just convincing you even more.” Kim sighed as she saw his smirk.

“I think the winner gets radio privileges back.”

“And if I win. I get another five trips worth.”

“Another three.”

“Four.” Kim countered. “That’s even.”

“Alright four it is.” Nick replied. “And if neither of us catch anything?”

Kim paused for a moment and then sighed again.

“Fine. If neither of us catch any, then you get two road trips back considering it was my idea.”

“Sounds fair enough.”

“But you’re not going to win and we will catch something.....I will catch something.” Kim managed to catch herself.

“We’ll just have to see about that.” Nick replied. Looking out into the irradiated water again.

-

Four hours later, Kim had to admit defeat to the ocean and Nick got to pick the radio station on the way back.

“I’m having words with those guys at Bunker Hill.” Kim complained as she changed the station on her pipboy away from the usual station, after they’d packed up.

“Not their fault.” Nick shrugged. “If this place were a better fishing spot you’d have more people out here.”

“I guess so.” Kim paused for a moment then nodded. “I guess that means just one thing.”

“.....And what’s that?”

“Step Two. Nick, we’re going to need to find a boat.”

This time Nick did sigh. Lighting a cigarette as they started to walk back, he had to wonder how he kept getting caught up in Kim’s plans. However as she talked over the step two, and talked about how it might get people a more varied source of food, he remembered. For all her crazy, or weird plans they generally had a good motive behind them. At least some people were still trying to help others out here. He could put up with a trip in a boat for that. Besides, knowing Kim he didn’t trust her not to invent Step Three, if Step Two didn’t work and dive in the water looking for fish herself.

Someone had to be around to stop her from jumping into things headfirst without thinking things through. Sometimes literally.

Might as well be him. They were partners after all.

He glanced over to see Kim doing the same thing. She held up her pipboy, as either the next thing she’d been going to say, or as an excuse. He wasn’t the best judge when it came to things like that. Even with her.

“No more Shroud.” She was smirking though as Diamond City Radio played an upbeat number. “We’re good to walk on? You’re fine with this channel?”

“It’s not the Shroud. So, I’m good.” Nick replied and chuckled as Kim shook her head in mock exasperation of his apparent lack of taste in radio.

“One day, Valentine. One day, I’ll convert you.” They started to walk off and Nick laughed.

“Keep telling yourself that, darling.”

Kim rolled her eyes but after adjusting the fishing poles on her back, linked arms with him.

“Oh I will.” She leaned in as they walked. “Just you wait.”

But after that mock intimidation, she didn’t remove her arm just leaned back to give him some space again.

He was going to comment on it but then after a moment thought better of it. Kim didn’t seem to mind, given that she was the one who had grabbed his arm first.

So he made up a few reasons why it would be rude to move his arm back, so he could ignore the real reason, and they continued on their way.


	35. “After you.”

Kim wasn’t sure what Nick’s game was, but she knew something was up. Ever since they started this hunt for the elusive Railroad. Following the Freedom Trail, which just happened to be the old pre-war Freedom Trail. Only now with some red paint lines to go over the rubble and some suspicious code letters at each stop.

It was the code that was what tipped her off with Nick. He made no effort to even give her ideas as she brainstormed out loud. He just kept saying this was her puzzle to solve.

Which was fine. She could do this and then focus on why he wasn’t helping. She was too busy for that last bit at the moment because apparently in two hundred and ten years, the Freedom Trail had gone from marking great historical landmarks to ....well still that but now, also prime ambush spots. So she was a bit distracted, what with all the near death experiences that the new Freedom Trail apparently boasted.

-

Kim looked down from a pile of rubble, at the plaque on the ground in front of the shop door. She had a bad feeling about jumping down there. Something was going to jump back, she could tell. Nick had his gun out like she did but he stood next to her. As though waiting for her to make the first move.

“...After you.” Kim motioned hopefully and Nick glanced over at her.

“I think you can have first go at this one.”

“I’m starting to think you’re using me as a meat shield, Valentine.” Kim griped but then looked down and sighed. “Alright. After me, then.”

She jumped down and while nothing jumped back it her it was because there were feral ghouls down there and they had to crawl out of the rubble first before they could lunge. Kim dodged one and managed to beat down another that was grabbing at her arm. Nick had apparently joined the fray, as a feral on the ground that had been going for her legs was shot before it became an issue.

“Did I warm them up enough for you?” Kim asked as she shot another in the head. “I wasn’t sure if you’d jump down.”

“What, and let you have all the fun?”

“You seem to be doing a lot of that tod-” She got cut off as she looked over and shot a feral ghoul before it grabbed Nicks arm.

Nick glanced behind him.

“Thanks.”

Kim shrugged as she double checked the surroundings to make sure there weren’t any other ferals around.

“Alright, well let me mark down the code and then we can get going to the next death spot.” Kim kept her tone even, but Nick stayed silent. He stayed that way, in fact until they fought off a group of super mutants in front of the next plaque.

-

“There is a reason you know.”

Kim had been writing the code letter down when she glanced up at Nick.

“Sorry, what?”

“Why I’m letting you go ahead.”

“And not helping with the code?” Kim straightened up. Putting the paper away in a pocket. 

“That too.”

“And....” Kim glanced over at him. Nick looked back for a moment. Slightly wary.

“Just.....trust me on this one.”

That made her pause and she studied him for a moment and then nodded. “Alright then.”

“That’s enough?” Nick’s voice might be synthetic but she recognized a lot of her own traits in it, like hiding certain emotions. She nodded.

“Yeah. You could have saved me a headache, by stating that from the start but...” She shrugged. “I trust you, Valentine. End of story. Now come on, let’s go see what this mystery is that you can’t help with.” She grinned slightly and reloaded her gun. Waiting for Nick to follow her back into the now fading light.

Whatever the reason, it was probably a good one, knowing him. She’d just have to wait and figure it out herself.

-

 

Later that night, Kim rolled her eyes and punched Nick on the shoulder as they sat in an abandoned house.

“Seriously? You knew where they were and what the code was the entire time!” She was trying to hide laughter but it wasn’t going well.

Nick was apparently surprised she was taking it this well as he’d apparently expected a harder punch by the way he’d tensed his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“You know, you could have just said something like. I’ve had dealings with them and ....I don’t know, if you want them to trust you, you have to figure the path out yourself? Something like that?”

“Ah....” Nick rubbed his neck. “Well, probably could have, it’s just ....they’re a bit paranoid, rightly so, around there.”

Kim rubbed her forehead.

“And you still came anyway, even though you knew they were going to ask you if you brought me there.”

He shrugged slightly. “They trust me, but I figured you had to make a first impression yourself. Besides, it worked didn’t it? Deacon seemed pleased to have you join up.”

“Yes, though I still have to do that job first before joining up is an actual option. Also apparently he knows a lot more about me then I realized was public knowledge.”

“That’s just Deacon, he makes it his business to know everything about everyone. One of the reasons the place is still around at all. But I’d say most of what he said was pretty public. You brought back the Minutemen, that’s a big deal.”

“I suppose so.” Kim glanced up at the dirty ceiling. “Well at least I know why you were treating me like a meat shield.”

She could almost hear him roll his eyes.

“For the last time...”

“Relax, I’m teasing you, Valentine. I get it. A better explanation at the start would have prevented this entire conversation but hey, we found the place. No one died....I’d say it’s a pretty good ending.”

“Glad to hear that.” The annoyance had gone from his voice and she glanced over.

“You know, you could have just said, you couldn’t come at all. That way you wouldn’t have to do any of it, and they would have just seen me.”

She spotted him pause for a moment before he shrugged. “Probably could have. Still though, the Commons is dangerous. Especially if you’re distracted trying to figure out a code. Figured I’d tag along to make sure the locals didn’t get to you. Even if it meant a few awkward questions.”

 

Oh.

Huh.

 

There was pause and Kim sighed again.

“Thanks then, Nick. .....I appreciate that.” She could tell he was looking over and she glanced over as well. “Seriously.”

“....it’s nothing.”

This time she rolled her eyes. “You always say that. Alright, I’m going to hit the moderately less disgusting bed and get some sleep. You’re sure you’re-”

He cut her off. “I’m fine, now get some sleep, otherwise you will get eaten by ferals tomorrow.”

Kim got up and chuckled. “Thank you for the vote of confidence.”

“I’ve seen you overtired. You walked into a tree.....twice....in a row.”

“That happened one time, Valentine.” Kim replied as she walked over to the next room. “One time, and you’re.....never going to let me forget it.”

“Not a chance. Now get to sleep.” He waved at her and she tried to sigh but it turned into a yawn so she went fully into the next room before he could comment on that. He was right, the day had been a chaotic mess, physically and mentally and she had a lot of things to plan, to do. Tomorrow. Or later today. She didn’t feel like checking the clock on her pipboy. It was one of those, but that was for later. Right now, she could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In game I always have Kim and Nick show up at the Railroad and the story grew from this. There's bits of it in my longer, separate, first story. But the prompt fit so it seemed like a place to write a bit more of the idea.
> 
> But yeah the shortest prompts are always the hardest to pick ideas for. I think I went through like five scenarios before settling on this one. Luckily for the next prompt I have, I think my current idea is good. /fingers crossed.


End file.
